A Hearts Felt Love
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Hope you like it. Sasuke x Oc x Naruto. Kana has feelings for Naruto. But will Sasuke change those feelings.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an excirse to keep my brain working. ^.^

Enjoy!

Sasuke x Oc x Naruto

* * *

Kana's heart beat finally slowed down with what seemed liked hours. Sitting on a wood bench her long brown hair blowing softly in the wind. Waiting for her crush to appear soon. Her soft brown eyes stared holes into the ground.

"Naruto!," Kana shouted at the blonde boy. He was standing infront of konohamaru they both turned there attention to her. "Hey, Good morning Nana-chan," She blushed at her cute nickname. "Um...N-naruto-kun are you free later?,"

"Um...Yeah sure,"

"Really?," She blushed and heard her heart beat echo to her ears. "Will you go to...Um..well,"

"Here! I-I made this for you K-K-Kana-chan," She looked at Konohamaru lifted his hands to show her a flower crown made from white lillies. "Ah? Konohamaru this is so pretty thank you," She placed the crown on her head.

"Did you want something?," Naruto asked. She looked back up at him and her blushed was know clearly seen. "Will go out to dinner with me?,"

"You mean like ramen,"

"S-sure!,"

"C-can I come to?," Konohamaru asked raising his hand. "Um...I don't think...,

"Yeah sure...Ah! It's almost noon Kakashi-sensei I gotta go see you guys later,"

"Um...N-Naruto-kun!,"

"Huh?," He stopped and turned around. She couldn't do it. There was no way. "D-Don't be late," she put on a cute smile as he nodded and walked off.

"I guess I better go to...See you later Konohamaru,"

"Oh bye Kana-chan!,"

* * *

_'I'm to weak I won't be able to ask Naruto-kun out this way!'_ She thought throwing her kunai at the target on the tree trunk. She missed the center.

"I keep missing...," She sighed dissappointed.

"Yeah...And that form sucks to," She looked up at tree. "S-Sasuke-kun...," She watched him jump down infront of her.

"What's with that face?," He frowned. "I'm sorry...It's nothing,"

"Hn...," He went around her and grabbed her arm. "S-Sasuke-kun," He aimed her arm straight and grabbed her waist. "You're good at archery right?," She nodded as he came closer to her neck. "Try it now..,"

She threw the kunai at the target. It hit the target but the center dot. "I did it...Thank you Sasuke-kun," She smiled back at Sasuke. "Yeah but your still terrible,"

Kana sighed of disspointment. "Didn't tell him did you?,"

"Huh?,"

"Naruto...,"

"Ah? Oh that...um...Ah! I don't know what you mean...," She stuttered and played with her fingers. "Idiot...Just tell him,"

It grew quiet.

Sasuke frowned and patted her head. "I wouldn't even be a good girlfriend...I can even kiss,"

"...," He turned and kicked a tree branch.

"Y-Your laughing!," She shouted. His shoulder shook. "I don't get you at all,"

"Huh?,"

"What do you see in him?,"

"Naruto-kun...We'll alot of things...He's nice and when he smiled it's makes you feel warm inside...He's very caring and his love for his friends...It's just relaxing to be around him...,"

"Is that all?,"

"Not really...My heart pounds whenever I'm around him...,"

"Idiot...That can happen with anyone,"

Kana looked up at him and frowned. "N-No your wrong! It can't...My grandmother always told me it only happens with the one you like,"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and softly brushed it with his thumb. Kana blushed and looked up at him. "W-What are you doing...,"

He didn't answer and softly grabbed her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "S-Sasuke-kun...," Sasuke's lips were a few centimeters away.

Kana's eyes widen. Her heart was racing and her face was red hot. "S-Sasuke-kun...,"

She pressed his lips against hers. Kana felt her heart beating in her chest. _'This can't be...Sasuke-kun...,'_

Sasuke pulled away. "See...?," He caressed her check as she stared at him blankly. He smirked and kissed her nose.

"See you tomorrow Nana-chan...,"

She nodded as he left. He leaped through the trees skillfully. "Bye!," She shouted.

Kana touched her lips and blushe._ 'Ah! What was I mad about? I can't remember' _She sighed and continued with her practice.

* * *

Naruto hide behide the tree and watched as Sasuke kissed Kana. He felt anger rise from his gut. _'Sasuke...'_

"Bye Nana-chan," He kissed her nose and left. His heart throbbed._ 'What is this feeling...?,'_

He watched as Kana continued her practice._ 'He won't have you...Nana-chan,'_ Naruto left with anger in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own nothing!

Naruto x Oc in this chapter!

* * *

Kana happily jogged through the forest. "Lalala," She sang to herself.

Kana's face was so bright as she smiled. Her eye caught an orange flash run past her. "N-Naruto-kun...,"

He didn't see or hear the girl. She hid behide a tree and watched him. _'What's he up to?,'_

"Ugh! I won't lose to...Sasuke!," He growled as he took out his weapons.

Kana sighed _'Did he and Sasuke get into another fight? Boys will be boys,' _She turned to leave until she heard him talking.

"Nana...I won't let him get you...," Kana turned to see Naruto still practicing against a tree.

"N-Naruto-kun!," Her heart began to pound loudly she covered her mouth.

"I-I...," Her face completly red.

She ran away quickly through the forest. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!,"

* * *

Kana closed her eyes. _'I wish I never heard him...,'_ She gripped the sheets of her bed tightly.

"It hurts...," She grabbed her chest tightly and hot liquid escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke...Naruto...,"

* * *

"Kana not here today Kakashi-sensei?," Sakura asked. "No...I guess not," He said looking around.

"Probably helping the Hokage with something?," She guessed.

"Naruto what did you do?," Sakura asked. Naruto held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't me!,"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke face. _'I'll go visit her after training...,'_ He crossed his arms and stared at the ground.

* * *

Kana woke up and looked at her clock.

"It's already two...I slept a while," She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

With druppy eyes she walked to the kitchen. Filling a bowl with water.

She put the bowl on the counter. Kana stood up on the counter.

She reached up to grabbed a plate and started to prepare lunch.

Suddenly her mind focused on Sasuke.

"I wanna see him...,"

**-Knock Knock-**

Startled she jumped and fell off the counter with a scream.

"Nana!," Naruto shouted running inside. He stopped and watched the soaking wet girl on the floor with only a short white shirt.

Naruto's cheeks turned completely red. "K-Kana-chan...," He could see her breast through the shirt. Her body shook a bit.

She sat up and looked at Naruto.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun...," Kana watched him "W-what is it?," Naruto looked away.

"N-Nothing...Are you hurt?,"

"No...I was just making some ramen...Did you want any?," He looked up at her. "Sure,"

"Let me go clean up...," Kana smiled and walked to the bathroom.

She grabbed a towel Kana looked up at the mirror. Her face turned red and she quickly dried off. "This is so embarassing!,"

* * *

Kana sat next to Naruto quietly. "Um...I'm sorry...for not coming to training today?,"

"Oh...I-it's fine, but it was really quiet without you,"

"How so? Didn't you and Sasuke get into another argument?," Naruto shook his head.

"Um...,"

It felt akward. Kana glanced at him. She wanted to giggle at his flushed cheeks. Kana puffed up her cheeks and held her breath to stop the laugh.

_'I won't laugh I won't laugh...But...He's so cuuute!,'_

"Hehe...hahahahahahha...You look stupid what are you doing Kana-chan?,"

Kana let out her air. "Eh?,"

"I got it!,"

"Huh?," Kana watched him stand up and walk around. "I need a new nickname for you...,"

"For me, why?,"

"Ah! Bakana!,"

"Why?," She stood up and stared at him.

"Because your stupider then me...,"

She fell.

"What!,"

"It's okay Bakana...," He walked over and kissed her nose. "It's always freashing knowing someout there is stupider than me..,"

Naruto headed out the door. "See ya later...Bakana...,"

Kana watched him leave. "Don't forget..about the ramen..," She whispered.

"Wait what was I sad about...Oh nevermind...,"

* * *

Kana eat her ramen quiety the rest of the evening. "It's only 8 o'clock huh?,"

She stood up quickly "I know..! I'll go visit Sasuke,"

Kana put her dishes in the sink. Quickly putting on her red shirt and white top. She put on matching red and white gym shoes with her hair in pigtails.

She then quickly left her house.

* * *

Jogging towards the Uchiha's house Kana looked at Konoha with it's lights on and people out with cheery faces. _'I wish it was always like this...,'_ she thought.

Finally reaching Sasuke's house Kana knocked on his door gentle. "Sasuke-kun?,"

No answer.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn," She knocked louder.

"Coming...," Her heart started to beat faster.

_'What is this...?,' _she touched her chest. _'Why is my heart..'_

She wanted to run but then the door was already open.

Kana's face lit up when Sasuke opened he door with only his shorts on. "Jeez give me a head warning before you just show up idiot...,"

"G-G-G-omen nasai...,"

"Are you coming in or what, don't just stand there," She started to walk but stopped. "What is it?,"

"Huh? Oh! I just felt as though someone was watching...,"

Sasuke pulled her in and she landed with a thump. "Why are you here anyway?,"

"I...um...,"She got up and looked at the floor. "It's just that...I,"

"Spit it out...You know I hate mumbling," Sasuke said annoyed. "Hehe...I forgot...,"

He sighed. "Fine are you hungry...?,"

"No I had Ramen with Naruto-kun...well sortof...,"

"Fine just let me take a shower and I'll spend sometime with you...,"

"Really? Yay!," She got excited like a dog waiting to play with a toy.

He went into the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun... his house is really neat..Unlike Naruto's...," She giggled. She looked around his house. There was no sing of pictures of family or anything like that. _'He's alone just like Naruto...,'_

She sighed and closed her eyes laying on Sasuke's couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kana heard the sound of birds chirping. A bright light hit her eyes gently. She opened her right eye and sat up. She felt something hard on her neck. Kana sat up slowly and felt her hair slid across her arm. "Eh?,"She looked down and saw she was wearing a blue shirt. She yawned and turned to swing her feet out of bed. She gasped when a person slept next to her.

Sasuke was turned on his side with his arm on her pillow. She must have slept on it. Kana's face heated up and...

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!,"**

* * *

"I-I'm so so sorry," She said putting her hands up defensivly as they walked through the village. "Will you forgive me?," She pleaded holding her hands together in a praying postion. "Hmp," He put his hands in his pockets and and turned his hand to the side. "Pleeease," She grabbed his forearm and hugged it with her chest.

Sasuke twitched and blushed. "Whatever...," She smiled. "Thank you,"

"Well you didn't have to let me stay at your house,"

"What?,"

"I mean you could have just woken me up,"

"Your a heavy sleeper," He shrugged the wind blew and her hair moved infront of her eyes. She blushed and moved her hair behide her right ear. She could have sworn he smirked.

Did he even try to wake her? Kana put two fingers to her mouth. "Um...Sasu-,"

"Saaaaaasuke!," A shrilled voice sang. They both shivered and turned. Of course Sakura and Ino were running up to them in the distance.

"Oh! I have to get to work I'll see you after training?,"

"Probably," He said simpy and left. Kana turned and walked as well.

* * *

Kana went into the changing room of her part- time job. A maid-cafe. Of course Naruto suggested this job for her and she took it gladly.

As she put on her uniform and put her hair in pigtails she heard whispering. Five girls in a group but she could hear them.

"What?,"

"Did he really?,"

"ALL night," A girl suddenly glared at her. She ignored it and left the changing room.

"Bakana-chan!," Kana twitched. "Naruto...Why are you still calling me that?,"

He laughed a bit. Kohomaru appeared behide him. "Hi Kana-chan,"

"Ah! Konohamaru you don't think I'm stupid, ne?," She tilted her head. He was blinded by her cute wave. With the maid uniform it just made it even cutier.

"No fair! Using your cute jutsu on Konohamaru!," He shouting pointing at her.

"What? He thinks I'm cute even if I'm not using it...Right?," She asked tilting her head again.

Naruto froze and smiled. "Yeah...Well," He said blushing and crossing his eyes. "Aww yuor bushing Naruto...,"

"T-That's your fault for using that Cute Jutsu!," Kana stopped and gave him a confused look. "But I didn't use-," Naruto turned to her.

"Um...Waitress!,"

"S-Sorry!," Kana hurried to the table. Kana looked at the clock. "Naruto, Konohamaru! You'll both be late!," Kana shouted. The boys both snapped out of it and screamed leaving the shop.

"Did you see that?,"

"Yeah she'll trap any man in her web,"

_'Are they talking about me?,'_ She thought to herself. Another waitress tripped and water spilled on Kana.

"Kah!," She shouted as the cold water hit her face. People started to laughed and snicker.

This was going to be a long shift.

* * *

After training Sasuke was walking away with his hands in his pockets. Sakura held a poster and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke! You know what you should do tomorrow?,"

He stared at her. She pulled the poster to his face. "Ask a certain person on a date to the festival,"

"Hn,"

"Festival?," Naruto looked at the poster. "Yeah and at midnight if you kiss the person you like the most in the middle of the kissing lake..You'll be with them forever!," She crossed her hands over her chest and closed her eys daydreaming.

**_"Oh Sakura...Your eyes are brighter than this lake," Sasuke said touching her face. "Oh Sasuke!," They leaned in and fireworks exploded in the background._**

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. "Sasuke? Sasuke where'd you go?," She shouted.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto ran through the village.

**'I...'** Naruto started as he leaped throught the roof tops of the village.

**'Have to..'** Sasuke ran throught the village and turned sharp corners.

**'Get to..'**

**'Kana..'**

**'First!'**

Kana came into the distance as they hurried towards her.

"Kana!,"

He looked up from rummaging through her bag. "Sasuke...Naruto...Wha?,"

They landed right behide her crashing into the ground. She turned around and stared at them. They got up quickly and both of them grabbed an arm.

"Go to the festival with me!," They said in unison.

"What?,"

* * *

Cutting this one short just for today! I'll post the next chapter later. I've already got some of it written! Haha Sasuke and Naruto are goning to be so funny!


	4. Chapter 4

"A Festival?," Kana poured some tea into each cup. Sat sat on her couch and took a sip of her own. The two boys sat other each end of the couch across from her with their arms crossed.

Naruto had a cute on his cheek and Sasuke had a cut under his eye. The cuts bled a bit but not much to fuss over.

"Um...I'll think about then...," She sighed putting her cup on the coffe table in front of her. Naruto shot up and jumped on the couch. "Yeah! Bakana first we'll go to the beach and then we'll play some games then go to the dance and then to kissing lake?,"

Sasuke punched him on the arm. "Naruto you idiot!,"

"Huh? Kissing lake?," Kana looked up at him. "It's nothing just a stupid fake rumor about finding rue love at midnight or something," Sasuke muttered with a blush on his face. He leaned over the couch arm rest and placed his hand over his mouth. She could tell he was trying to pretend he didn't believe in it but, he must've wanted it to be true.

Kana smiled at the both of them. "Okay...I'll go,"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to her. "What?,"

"But who are you going with?," Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground nervously.

"The both of you of course," She giggled and stood up walking towards her balcony. "Maybe we can even have a picnic?,"

Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitment. "Yeah, this is going to be the best day ever!," He shouted.

Kana giggled. "Ok...I'll get ready for tomorrow...You guys gotta go!," She laughed as she shoved them out of the door.

Kana leaned against the door and smiled.

* * *

Naruto ran towards Kana's house a full speed. _'This is going to be my first date with Bakana!,'_ He did a big grin. _'Sasuke's not gonna mess this up!' _He glared

Naruto had on orange knee length swimming trucks. With his change of clothes tucked under his arm. Naruto looked up ahead and saw Sasuke waiting by Kana's front door.

Her glared and jumped the stairs and leaped infront of the Uchiha. Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eye. "Sasuke why are you here?,"

"Last time I check Kana said she would go to the festival with me,"

"She's going with me!,"

"Hmp...Still in denial?," Naruto growled and clenched his fist. _'Why is he always here...I wanted to be alone with Kana!'_

Kana's door opened and she appeared in a cute two piece swimsuit. It had white stripes with red flowers and it tied around her neck. Her hair pulled into two brown pigtails and white sandals. She had a big picnic basket and a plastic ball with colorful patterns along strapped on her back was a backpack.

Sasuke and Naruto stared in awe. "Hi Hi," She smiled. "Wow Bakana you look great," Naruto put up a thumbs up. She frowned and looked at herself. "You don't think it's to small," She asked as the top squeezed her boobs together. She looked at Sasuke and puffed her checks up.

"Sasuke why are you wearing that!," She shouted staring at his no sleeve jacket and hisblue-black shorts.

"You don't like it?,"

"It's the jacket!," She said flattening her cheeks. "I'll take it off later,"

"Yay! Did you guys bring clothes to change in?," She pulled off her backpack and opened it aloowing them to stuff there clothes inside.

"Okay let's go," Naruto pointed into the distant.

* * *

The three got to the beach where most of their friends were. Naruto ran to greet them while Sasuke and Kana got things settled on the beach.

She put down the blanket and put the umbrella out. Sasuke stared at the water. "Would you like to go in with me?," She asked placing the picinc blanket down under a towel.

"Sure...," Sasuke started to unzip his jacket. Kana smiled and took off her shoes. She could tell all the eyes of the girls were on Sasuke.

Kana blushed a bit to. He had great abs and biceps. 'It must be from all that training, does he really work that hard?,'

"Yeah!,"

"Kana!,"

She turned her head to the direction of the yelling and saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running towards her. Moegi jumped and hugged her smashing her face between her breast.

"M-Moegi!,"

Naruto and Konohamaru and Udon stared with drolling face. Kana grabbed her arms and set her down on the ground. "Hi Moegi!," She sighed.

"Kana-onesan I missed you!," Kana just smiled. "Okay we can play together,"

Meogi's eyes lite up and hugged her again. She turned and ran off. "Wait I thought we were going to-Screw it...," She took a deep breathe and exhaled. It just hit her she hadn't had a vacation in a while. Why not make it last?

Kana looked at Sasuke who layed under the umbrella and had his hands on the back of his head like a pillow his left leg was up and the right was down. His eyes were closed. She giggled that he looked so vunareable and inocent.

She got down and crawled towards him. She moved over him slowly and smirked his knee touching her thigh slighty. She leaned over his lips.

"Sasuke-kun...," He opened one eye slighty and closed it. He must have not realized it was her because he opened both eyes this time but wider. He blushed and sat up on his elbows.

"Kana...," She pressed her chest against his. "Sasuke-kun...I thought you wanted to go swimming with me," She whined.

"What are you...!," She dragged her finger from his chest to the waist band of his truncks. "K-Kana," He leaned forward to kiss her.

Their lips almost touched then...

"Com'on I'll let you cover me in sand!," She shouted pulling away and grabbing his arm. Shocked Sasuke sighed and got up. _'I guess it's no use'_

He couldn't help but smile at the girl infront of him as she dragged him towards the water.

* * *

Naruto watched as Kana put seashells in a bucket walking up along the shore. She looked so cute. He started to stare off into space.

He was daydreaming about him and Kana kissing at midnight.

"Hmmm...I'll do it! I'll make Bakana mine tonight!," He shouted. With that outburst Kana looked at him. "What's he up to?,"

He sat with his legs crossed and arms crossed with his eyes closed. Kana walked towards blushing a bit. "Naruto-kun?,"

He didn't move. She bended over and stared at his face. "Naruto?," He still didn't move. He just frowned. "Naruto!,"

"Alright le-!," She shouted standing up not noticing her. Kana's eyes widen as he was about to slam into her.

"B-B-B-B-B-akana!,"

"Naruto?," She gasped as his body pressed against his. She lost her balance and he landed on her. "N-Naruto...!," His head was buried in her neck. Kana felt he cheeks flushing. _'I've never been this close to Naruto...before...,'_

The both stayed their for a while. Naruto could feel he heart beating and how smooth her skin was. Kana was blushing a bit more now He snuggled closer to her.

"Kana...I," He whispered sitting his head up. _'He didn't call me Bakana...What is he'_

"Kana...I really...," He noticed her expression. He turned his head and saw Kakashi and Iruka sensei starig at them with huge grins.

"Ah...Ah!...We were just...," Naruto couldn't find the words but Kana did.

**"!,"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!,"**

"We weren't doing anything! We were...we just fell over! I was to close! I'm sorry!," Her face was all red. Kana grabbed her bucket and ran away with full speed.

They watched her run away. Naruto stood up. "Why did you two do that I was just going to confess my lov! Aaagh!," He shouted drawing attention to them.

* * *

Kana sat over a small lake and had her feet inside the pond. She had her pinic basket and bucket full of sea shells. She was making a braclet and a necklace. _'I wonder if Sasuke likes pearls?,'_ She sighed. Something grabbed her attention as a presence appeared in front of her. She flinched and dropped her necklace next to her.

She saw a man with red hair across the lake staring at it with no emotion. Interested Kana slowly stood up and grabbed her picnic basket. She walked towards the man. She got a little closer to him and sand suddenly shot up. "Wah?,"

He slowly turned to her. "Hello,"She smiled brightly.

"...,"

"Your not from around here are you?," He didn't move or say anything.

"Well my name is Kana," She stared at him until he turned all the way to her. He eyed her like she was a weirdo.

"Um...If your not busy would you like to have some lunch...I have alot of food I could share,"

He narrowed his eyes. "...Why?,"

"Why not? Oh! Um...I-If your busy we don't have to,"

"Hmm?,"

* * *

"What's your name?," Kana asked giving him a rice ball. He looked up at her. "Gaara,"

"It's nice to meet you...Gaara," She giggled. He stared at her smile. "Where are you from? I've never see you...," She stopped and stared at him up and down.

"Sand?,"

"Gaara of the sand...,"

"Huh?,"

"You...haven't...heard of me?,"

"No...Should I have?," Kana laughed a bit.

"Ana! Kana! Bakana!,"

"Oh no I forgot about my friends," She said rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe we can meet again..? Please," She reached into the picnic basket. "Here take this...,"

She grabbed his hand and placed the charm in his hands. He seemed to be shock that she was able to grab his hand.

"Is something wrong?," She said.

"Bakana!,"

"Bye Gaara-san!," She shouted runinng towards the voices. "I'm coming!,"

_'She...gave me...,'_ He looked down at his hand and saw a charm with a peace sign on it.

* * *

"I'm sorry," shouted coming out of the distance panting heavily.

"Where have you been," Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they're about to start the volleyball game,"

Kana perked up and smiled. "I love volleyball!," She shouted.

"Good then you can be on our team!," Sakura shouted grabbing her arm. "Eh? But!," She was dragged to the girls court.

Kana sighed and placed her basket on the side of the court. Naruto called out to her and said he didn't want her to go easy on him.

For some reason this made her happy. "Yes!,"

* * *

The game began!

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Ebisu**

vs

**Kana, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai**

* * *

First Naruto served the ball towards Ino. "Naruto you hit like a girl!," She laughed and hit the ball harder into his face.

"N-Naruto!," Hinata shouted. Kana gave him a concerned look. "Why you!," Naruto shouted loudly.

"This will get his fire burning," Sakura laughed. Naruto jumped and served the ball towards her. Ino hit it up into the air.

Sakura jumped in front of her and hit it towards Sasuke who his it back towards Kana. "Kana!,"

She pressed her lips together and hit it over. It hit Ebisu in the face and he fell back. "I'm sorry Senpai!,"

"Geez! Closet pervert be more careful!," Naruto pointed at him. "I'm not a pervert!,"

"Then why'd you miss that easy shot?," Naruto grinned. Ebisu twitched. "Ha cause you were starin' at Kana! Perv!,"

Ebisu got up and his face turned red with anger! He hit the ball over the net. "I'm not a pervert!,"

The ball headed towards Sakura who hit back at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! I'm hitting this ball with looove!,"

Kana twitched. "Hn," Sasuke sighed and hit back to her!

'He's hitting it back to me!' Sakura blushed. Just then Kana got in front of her and hit it back. Sasuke smirked. "Jealous Kana?,"

"Shut up! Sasuke I will not go easy on you!," She pointed. Kakashi hit the ball towards Kurenai. "Kakashi you just a 9 year old girl,"

"Very funny!," He groaned.

"I didn't expect Kurenai-sensei to stoop to their level," Iruke muttered.

"B-Be quiet!," She shouted embarrassed. Kana laughed at this. "Kana...," Sasuke called out. She turned to him. "If I win you have to do whatever I say for one day!," He gave her a sexy smirk.

She blushed. "Pfft! Yeah right! But if I win you take me on a date!,"

"Deal!," Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. The game carried on and on.

Kana stopped when she felt someone staring at her. She turned to the sea. "Huh?,"

"Kana Look out!," Iruka shouted.

"Kana!,"

**Bam!**

Kana felt pain on her side. The ball made her fall and slide backwards. "Ochie!," She sat up covering her stomach. Everyone raced over to her. "Kana are you okay?," Naruto shouted running towards her side.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry!,"

"Okay games over! Boys win!," Iruka said. A bell ring could be heard.

"It's 4 o'clock! Hot springs!," Ino shouted. Sasuke helped Kana up. "Thank you,"

"After hot springs you and Naruto can meet me here for fireworks okay?," She giggled. "Naruto and Sasuke watched her walk off with her basket and towels.

* * *

Kana sat in the rock pool and sank into the heated water. She felt a throb in her rib. "Ow!," She touched the purple mark on her side.

She looked into the sky. "I wonder who was watching me?," She sighed.

"Sasuke!," Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet!," He said. Kana hurried and went under water. 'Did I walk into the boys room?'

Two figures sank into the water next to her. "Shut up why would I want to touch you!,"

The hot water and her holding her breathe was making this hard to stay under water.

"Hey...Sasuke...How much do you like Kana?,"

"What kind of question is that?,"

"No..It's just that...You two seem close,"

"Close?,"

"Yeah...,"

The two were getting akward. "Don't be stupid...Kana isn't that kind of girl...She's not easy but she's a challege so she's fun...We're just friends,"

"Good you two wouldn't make it anyway..,"

"What..was that idiot?,"

"Nothing!," He shouted and went underwater. "Idiot what the hell are you doing?," He shouted pulling his hair up from the water. "Ah!,"

Sasuke blushed and gasped. "K-Kana!,"

Naruto shot from the water. ** "What are doing here?,"** They shouted.

Kana blushed and smiled. Her vision started to shift and her weight took her down.

"Bakana!," Naruto shouted.

"Idiot...Why did you stay in their so long!,"

_'Naruto...Sasuke...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is kind of crappy. I'll do on the next one! ^^

* * *

Naruto fanned her face gently. Kana sighed and looked up at them. "I'm sorry...," She whispered. Sasuke gave her a cup of cold water.

"Thank you!," she smiled. Her lips and tongue were dry. "K-Kana," She took a sip of her water and looked at Naruto. "How long were in their?,"

"Um..A...While," She looked away blushing. It's a good thing she kept her eyes closed a bit. Sasuke stared at her and sighed heavily the festival is going to start.

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and helped her up. "O-Oi Sasuke! Watch where your touching!," Naruto shouted. The outburst made the two jump.

"What?," Kana looked at their current postion. Sasuke was holding her waist tightly and his other hand was slowly moving down. Kana's face flashed with red. While the two argued she thought she heard Sasuke's heartbeating.

_'It's really soothing...Calm even when fighting..even when he's this close to me...Mine is going crazy...Does he not like me?,'_ She shook those thoughts out of her head. Kana looked up at Sasuke.

_'Does he not feel what I feel?,'_ Sasuke noticed the girl staring at him and turned to her. "Kana?,"

She blinked and pulled away hitting the wall of the hot springs. "I-I'll Go get ready!," She shouted running into the changing room next door.

* * *

"Why does it matter anyway? I like Narut-kun," She whispered putting on her kimono. _'So if I like Naruto-kun...Why do I fee this way?,'_

**"What you are feeling is a love for two...,"** A voice spoke out. She jumped slighty and turned to a older woman covered in a long black cloak. "W-Where did you?,"

The woman held out a crystal ball with many colors of lights dancing inside. "Who are you?,"

**"What you are feeling is a love for two...," **The woman repeated not moving her lips. She pushed the ball closer. Kana turned to run but the woman was in front of her.

Kana suddenly couldn't move. Her eyes then fixated on the ball in the womans hand. **"Kana...Choose...Find the one you love...But choose carefully or...The one you hurt will ruin your life...,"**

"What?,"

**"Naruto...Sasuke? Choose or you will ruin their lives...Choose Choose Choose!,"**

She felt pressure knocking her onto her knees. "Stop! Okay I'll choose," She blinking and the woman was gone.

**_"Choose...Choose,"_** Her voice burned in her brain. "Can this day get any strange...First someone watching me now this...,"

"Bakana! Hury up!," She gasped and realized she wasn't dressed. "Coming!,"

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Naruto glared at him._ 'He had the nerve to touch Kana! Sasuke!'_

Sasuke looked up at him. "Get that stupid look off your face...,"

"What was that?,"

"You heard me!,"

"Wanna fight?,"

"Pfft like you could lay a sin-,"

"N-No Fighting!," Kana shouting pushing through the changing room door. "We're here to have fun!,"

Sasuke and Naruto were at a lost of words.

Kana looked so adorable. Her hair pulled neatly together with two pigtails again with a small flower clip on the side. Her kimono was a light purple and white flowers decorated it nicely. Her eyes shined with her pink lipgloss. "Agreed!,"

"Yes...,"Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...," Sasuke gulped as she turned to him. "Can we go by the fish scooping?," She asked innocently.

"Sure!," Naruto smirked and grabbed her hand. _'I'll really get that kiss!'_

As if he new what he was planning Sasuke chased after them. "Naruto!,"

Naruto ran really fast past the crowd. "Naruto-kun! The fish scooping is that way,"

"We'll go I promise...," He smirked. She rasied an eyebrow as they turned into a nearby alley. "Naruto-kun?,"

He walked three steps ahead of her. "Kana...I've been waiting to do this all day...," Kana's mouth was covered as she was scooped up by hands and the person leaped away. She looked up at the man.

"Sasuke-kun...What are you?,"

"Sasuke!," she heard Naruto shout from a distance. They stopped in a tree and placed her on the tree branch. "Kana...,"

"What's going on?," She asked balling her fist up with annoyance. Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed her hands. She blushed as he kissed her hand. "S-Sasuke...,"

He held both of her wrist and forced them against the tree next to her head. He then pressed his body against hers. "Sasuke...Your..Ah!," He placed his lips against her neck. She flinched as he released his tongue and licked her neck. "No...don't some one will see...," His hand traveled his hand to her thigh and opened her legs more. "Sasuke!," He flinched at the voice and he looked down and saw Ino and Sakura. Kana blushed and gasped as they made their way towards him.

"Oh no!," she whispered and jumped to the nearest roof. "No Kana wait!," But with the blink of any eye she was gone.

"Kana?," Sakura looked up at Sasuke who just shook his head and sighed and chased after him. "Oh no he's gone! Wait for me!," Ino shouted as the two chased after him.

* * *

Kana hid behide the bushes and breathe heavily trying to catch her breathe. "Found you!," Suddenly Naruto tackled her to the ground straddling her hips.

"Naruto-kun!," He forced her hands to the ground. "Sasuke's not going to steal you,"

"Huh?," He suddenly leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "There! Haha I win!," He laughed but he stopped suddenly and looked down at her. Her kimono was exposing her legs and chest more from the tackle. Naruto's eye widened a bit and bit his lip.

"Naruto-kun-Wait what are you doing?," He leaned down and licked her lips. "Wait Naruto-kun!," He kissed her chin and under it. The sensation made Kana twitch and her knee hit Naruto. He fell foward and his lips touched her ear.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!," He blushed. _'Her ear?,'_ Naruto blinked and found himself licking the lobe. "Stop! Stop it!...," She moaned. Naruto sucked and pulled it with his teeth. "I'm going to-," She clawed at his sleeves as his tonuge messed with her senstive ears.

"Naruto if you keep...This up...! Ah!," Naruto's heated body suddnly came to a stop. "Sasuke!," Naruto was pinned to a tree with kunai and Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. Kana got up quickly and ran "Kana wait," They shouted. _'God what is going on'_

* * *

After finally losing them Kana had some peaceful time for her self. She finally got her fish. As she walked through the crowd she saw Sakura sitting on the a bench with her long pink hair covering her face. Kana smiled and apporoached her.

"Sakura-Chan?,"

The girl flinched at her voice and looked up. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Like she had been crying.

"Kana...," She said her name like it was venom. "What happened?,"

"Why is it you?,"

"What?,"

"Why does Sasuke like you so much?,"

"Haha Sasuke doesn't like me-,"

"Stop it! I know he does," Her face fell and she began to cry again. "I love him...Sasuke...But he doesn't even notice me..,"

Kana felt bad for her. "I'm sorry,"

"Stay away...Stay away from Sasuke!," Kana widened her eyes. Before she could say anthing Sakura continued. "It would have been better if you were never here! It would be just Me, Sasuke, and Naruto,"

**"Choose...Choose..Sasuke or Naruto...,"** Kana grabbed her head as she heard the voice. "Kana!," Naruto shouted. She gasped and panted. "I'm sorry," Sakura whispered before walking away.

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Kana by both of her arms and pulled her away.

"Where are you guys taking me!," She shouted as they raced through the forest. They stopped in front of a lake and she fell on her butt.

She looked up and they were trying to catch their breathes. She got up and stomped her foot. "Naruto, Sasuke enough is enough! I'm going home!," Kana began to walk past them

"No Kana Wait!," Naruto shouted She stopped mid-step. "It's just well...where we are," Kana turned back to them and stared at the lake. "What about it?,"

They both blushed and looked at the ground. Then like a light bulb it hit her. _'K-Kissing lake? God these two are like teenage girls...'_ She sighed and crossed her arms. She suddenly frowned then smiled again.

"If just wanted a kiss then you should have said something...," She sighed and walked over two them. Kana grabbed both of their hands and kissed the back of them. "That better?,"

Naruto blushed as her hair swiftly tickled his hand. Kana stood up and coughed in her hand. "I hope that's enough...For now," She blushed and giggled.

Sasuke and Naruto took this chance and slowly moved towards her. Suddenly fireworks shot out of the air. Kana gasped and ducked down. Frighted from the sudden blast. She covered her head. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto.

...

Her eyes widened. "W-What are you to doing?," She shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto opened their eyes and they were stunned in shock. They were both kissing someone but it wasn't Kana. She covered her mouth and they both pulled back and fell on the ground.

"Ugggghhh! Sasuke! Why is it always you! Now I have to disinfect my mouth,"

"Disgusting! Naruto I'll pound you to-,"

"Ahahahahaha! I've got to tell someone about this! Ahahahaha!," Kana laughed as she turned to leavee the two.

"Kana! Don't you dare!," They shouted in unison. Kana picked up speed and ran down the hill as the two boys chased after her. "Ahahaha!," This was the best night so far.

* * *

It was now 1 : 30 am and Kana laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was to sore and tired to take off her kimono. She grazed her lips with her fingers. Sasuke and Naruto's hands were so warm. She blushed and sat up with one hand.

"Choose...Choose!," Said a whisper in her dark home. The only light was from the moon. She gasped and sat up.

"You again old lady!," She stood up and pulled a kunai from under her pillow. Sasuke told her that a ninja should always be prepared for anything and told her where to hide weapons. "Who are you?,"

The woman just smirked. "Fine if you don't want to talk then I'll force answer out of you!," Kana got into an attack stance and narrowed her eyes.

"Choose...,"

"Why do you want me to choose one of them so bad,"

Kana ran towards her to strike.

"Because...It will determine your future," Kana swung her arm and managed to cut only the hood of the cloak.

"Why do you care about my furture?," She asked angryily and slide across the floor to a stop.

"Ahahaha! Because I am your beloved Teacher...," The cloack fell back and Kana's eyes widened.

"Rosa-Sensei! What the hell are you doing here?," She shouted in shock.

"Can't I come see my favorite pupil," Kana shrugged and placed her Kunai on her nightstand. "Your favorite pupil I'm your only pupil...,"

"Yeah well the academy thought I was to _'dangerous'_ to put around kids so they advanced me,"

"Ha! liar Iruka told me your warm-up excirses were to put the students in the Forest of Death for a an hour!,"

"It worked!," She shouted crossing her arms

"8 years ago those kids were put in a mental hostpital! They were only 10!," She shouted backed

"Yeah...I'm still not allowed around kids," Kana sighed and sat on her bed. "What did you come here for?,"

Her teacher's face became serious. "Your furture Kana...Look I've been having visions about your furture and I'm not sure your safe,"

"Ha! Psychic my ass you were probably drunk and fell asleep,"

"Shut it and listen!," She continued. "Sasuke...When your with him I get the feelling someone's watching your every move and that your in danger,"

Kana gulped and flinched. She bit her thumb nail and frowned. 'I did get that feeling at the beach'

"And that Naruto Uzumaki...Some people known as the akatsuki have been keep tabs on him to...And That feeling I get when he stares at you...Look I don't know what it is but just becareful,"

Her teacher turned to the door. "Wait...What do you mean choose one?,"

"What I meant was...That both boys send a path to darkness and I'm not sure they'll lead t to light and I'm afraid you'll be swallowed up by it...,"

"Darkness?,"

"Yeah...And when I see you by yourself...It's still their...So choose the one that will lead you out of that darkness before it's too late,"

Kana stared at her teacher with sad scared eyes. "Becare Kana..,"

"I see...,"

The room went quiet.

"But! Like you said I was drunk so...,"

"Sensei!," Kana sighed. "Well your vision aren't always wrong,"

"Well...I'll come check up on you later..,"

"Wait where are you going?,"

"Sweetie it's still midnight! I'm going to hit the bars!," With that she was gone. Kana sighed and sat on her bed. "Darkness?," She looked at the laight that shined on her bed. "Leading me to the light huh?,"

She sighed and fell on her bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Neji

The sun was bright and it was just perfect weather for training. Kana stretched and covered her face from the sun. She ran down the steps of her home and ran down the streets of Konoha.

The people were smiling and without noticing so was she. Kana Jogged towards the traning grounds with good speed. As she raced through the forest Kana leaped through trees and balanced herself over logs and raced over lakes practicing to control her chakra. She stopped and tried to catch her breathe while sitting up against a tree.

"Impressive speed," A soft voice said. She looked up and saw a pale boy with long black hair and white eyes.

"Oh um...H-hello," She smiled. He hand a weapon and his hands were bruised. "Were you training to?," He simply nodded. She saw some blood dripping from his hands. "Oh! Can I see?," She grabbed his wrist and he turned fully towards her. "I don't need help I'll get it healed later,"

"I know but you can always get it infected," She pulled banages from her back pocket. But clumsy as she is she dropped it.

"Oh no! I'm sorry hold on," She blushed from embarassment and grabbed the banages before they rolled down into a hole. "Gotcha!,"

"I don't have time for this," He turned and dissappeared. "Wait, I have the bandages!," She followed him to and opened area.

He slammed his palm against a tree. He winced a bit. "Stop that!," She shouted stepping in front of him and the tree. "Don't you ever give up?," She grabbed his wrist softly. He winced again. "See!," she smiled and giggled. He just stared at her. "...Fine...Just make it quick,"

* * *

Kana sprayed his hands and covered them with new bandages. "My name is Kana, What's your's?,"

He stared at her for a bit. "Neji Hyuga,"

"That's a nice name Neji Hyuga...I'll remember it," She smiled and pecked his hand. He stood up quickly. "Well Thanks but I have to get going...," His pale face clearly showed off his red shade.

"Ah...Umm...Okay," She smiled.

"Good-bye...Kana," And with that he was gone. Kana smiled as the wind blew gently. "Oh No! I forgot to meet Naruto and Konohamaru!,"

* * *

Sorry everyone but this and a few more chapters will be short or a bit longer because Kana will be meeting new friends! Yay! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Choji

**Work work work! Yelling yelling yelling! Cooking Cooking Cooking!** The cafe was really busy today.

Kana hurried bringing everyone their orders. All you could hears was people shouting orders.

"Give this sandwich to table 8,"

"Help my husbands choking!,"

"Clean up at table 6,"

"Check please!," Kana just wanted to shout shut up. But she had to keep her cool. But the table with the worst customer was at table 7. A man ordered almost every meat related food on the menu. Even second of it to. Kana was assigned to clean and bring him food.

Once she broguht his third course of pork she waited this time._ 'As soon as I leave he's just gonna call me back'_ But his appetite amazed her. "Wow! You sure like pork don't you?,"

He gulped down his entire plate and stared at her. "Yup!,"

She smiled in a way his mannerism reminded her of Naruto. She gigled and he turned to her. "What?,"

"Oh I'm sorry you just me remid me of someone," She kept giggling. "I see...," He stared her up and down. "You work here right?,"

"Yes...,"

"What's your n-name?,"

"My name is Kana, yours?,"

"Ch-Choji...," He was blushing and he patted his stomach. "Something wrong?,"

"No...I just have a weird feeling in my stomach,"

"Would you like something to drink?,"

"Um...Water...," Kana hurried to the kitchen and brought back a cup of ice cold water. He drank in quickly. "Thank you...,"

"Your welcome Choji,"

"Um...I don't want to bother you but would you like to um...on...A...I..Um...," He was sweating and panting.

"Kana!," He suddenly held his stomach and bleched. He quickly paid his bill and looked at Kana. "I'm sorry maybe next time Kana," He ran away.

"Yep just like Naruto...,"

She sighed and went back to work.

* * *

2 down 6 to go! xD

Hope you guys don't get angry with me with short chapters. I'll make them longer again. x3


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting up with Shikamaru

Ryo left me! So I will be fixing and changing her fic's "Kurumi, Chori, Ikkitousen, sweet love, sweet scent"

* * *

Kana ran leaped through the roofs of the village. "I'll find those three even if it kills me!," She looked over the village. "But their really good,"

Konohamaru and his friends hid with this entire village. Kana leaped from roof to roof. She glared through the village. Her eyes spotted a laying figure on top of the roof. "Ah!,"

Shikamaru layed with one leg over the toher and his hands behide his head like a pillow. "Shi-Ka-Maru!," He opened his eyes and saw a flying Kana landing down on him. "W-Wait-! Ah!," She landed on his stomach.

"Hi Shikki-Chan! I missed you!,"

"K-Kana...K-Kana! I can't breathe!," He strained as she pushed down on his chest with her hands. "Oh I'm sorry!," She shouted getting off him. He gasped for air and stood up. "Thanks for waking me up from my nap,"

"Why didn't you sleep at home?," She asked tilting her head. "My mom caught me sleeping this afternoon and said she would kick me out of the house,"

Kana smiled. "I'm glad,"

"Huh?,"

"I thought I would never see you again! I havent see you in a while either!," Kana smiled. He sighed and smiled abit.

"What were you doing anyway?,"

She gasped and blushed. "Well...Konohamaru was...He took my...Um...Bra...," She whispered.

"Huh? Why?,"

"I don't know...Look can you just help me find him and his friends,"

"Yeah...Whatever," He stretched. Kana grabbed his hand and leaped off the roof.

* * *

They looked all throughout the village. Shikamaru pointed at a boy eating a chocolate covered banana on a bench.

Kana put her hands on her hips. "Konohamaru!,"

He jumped and gulped down his snack. "K-Kana!,"

He stood up. "Where is it?," She shouted.

"Um...I...,"

"Konohamaru...You really should give it back...Your to young to worry about what girls have...even if they do have alot on them,"

Kana blushed and sighed. "Give it here," He pulled her bra from his pocket and gave it to her. "Thanks Konohamaru,"

He blushed and sighed. "Sorry Kana..Naruto did a sexy jutsu with you and your-,"

"He did what?," She shouted as she felt her blood boiling.

Konohamaru jumped and suddenly left. "Wait till I get my hands on him,"

Shikamaru yawned and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Thanks anyway Shikki!," She smiled. "Yeah...,"

"About what you said...,"

"I said?,"

"How much I have...,"

"Oh that! Well look at the time I gotta go!," He left quickly.

_'Why do they always do that?,'_


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting Hinata

It was night and the stars shined brightly. Kana danced along the leaves as the wind blew. Her ballet skills had gotta better and her legs were more flexible.

She lifted her left leg so her knee reached her neck height. She stopped and sighed.

The sudden sound of leaves crunched and she glared. "Show yourself...Who's their," A girl came from behide a tree.

"Who are you?,"

"Um...I..Am...My name...Is...H-Hinata,"

"Hinata...? Oh you're Neji's sister," She nodded. "Well my name is Kana...,"

Hinata walked closer. "What were you doing?,"

"Huh? Oh! I was practicing my dance jutsu...,"

"Dance Jutsu...I never heard of it,"

"Well when I dance the enemy is dazed," She smiled. "How did you do it,"

"It takes while to master but the person gets hypotized and he sees illiusions," She smiled. "You wanna try, It takes a while to fully master I still can't do it,"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Okay!," She smiled and Kana grabbed her hand.

Kana helped her bend and spin and danced. "Wow Hinata your really good!," Kana smiled Hinata seemed pleased to.

* * *

They both dance till the sun was starting to rise. Hinata gasped. "Oh no I'm sorry I held you up Hinata,"

"No it's okay! But...Thank you Kana,"

"For what?,"

"Oh! It's nothing...," She giggled cutely and left. "What an odd girl," She said staring at the sky.

"Well she's nothing liek her brother...I hope we can be friends," She said aloud standing up and stretching.

"I better get back home," She grabbed her bag and clothing before she left. As she started to walk away she stopped and gasp. She couldn't move again. 'Was this her teacher's doing?'

Then she felt two sharp glares at her body. "Is someoe their?," She shouted. Her body relaxed and she started to look around.

No one. _'Becareful Kana'_ Her teacher's voice ran through her head. She huried home without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Akamaru and Kiba

It was so cold and wet outside. Kana layed on her stomach eating strawberry pocky while reading **Coraline**. _'I hate you rain'_ She glared at the liquid as it hit her window. She sighed and placed her bookmark on her page. Kana got off her bed and grabbed her cookbook. "I guess I can start dinner for me and sensei,"

Her eyes trailed down the list of ingredients. "I need eggs, and milk for the cake," She smiled and grabbed her poncho and bag from the closet. She put on her shoes at the entrance and exited the door.

She pulled her hood over her head and went down the stairs. she went to the nearest market and grabbed her egg and milk. She apid the nice old lady and went outside. She heard alot of barking and she stopped she turned her head to a dark alley. The barking began again and she went towards the nose. The barking got louder and she looked down and saw at least five dogs barking at a smaller white dog barking back.

Without thinking Kana swung her bags at the other dogs. "Get, get away! Beat it!," The dogs barked at her and ran. The small white dog fell to the floor and whimpered a bit. Kana gently lifted the dog. "Poor thing," The dog was soaking wet and his paw was injured.

"Hold on I'll heal you," She smiled.

* * *

The dog layed on a big pillow next to Kana's bed. He slept quietly with a bandaged wraped around his left paw. "Here ya go!," She whispered placing a small bowl of dog food next to him. "Your owner must be worried," The dog smelled the dog food it the bowl before eating.

Kana stared at him before touching his head. He didn't seem to kind a bit. "My name is Kana...Your not one of those talking dogs are you?,"

He looked up and wagged his tail. "Aww your so cute...I love dogs!,"

The rain started stop. Kana stood up and walked towards the door. The dog looked at her in confusion. "What? We have to go look for your friend," He limped over to her. "Oh sorry your leg," She picked up the dog gently.

She opened the door and closed it behide her.

* * *

Kana sighed. "We've been looking around for an hour and we still can't find him,"

"I wish we could find some that knew your owner," A soft breeze came and the dog began to sniff. "What's wrong?,"

The dog jumped from her arms. She narrowed her arms. "Your leg was healed for a while now huh?," He flinched but kept walking. "Yeah that's what I thought...lazy,"

Kana followed him as his speed picked up. The dog suddenly leaped from the ground into a boys arm. "Akamaru! I missed you!," They spun for a bit until Kana cleared her throat.

"Um...excuse me," He looked at her. "Oh! Sorry about that,"

"Are you the one who found him,"

"Yes, He was in a fight with some other dogs,"

"Oh...Thanks miss,"

"You can call me Kana,"

"My name is Kiba,"

"Nice to meet you, I had to wrap his paw It had a little cut on it,"

"Um...T-Thanks,"

"It's no trouble," She walked over and patted Akakmaru's head. "Stay out of trouble Akamaru," The boy above her sniffed her air.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "I better go,"

"Wait...Um...Kana...,"

"Yes?,"

"Maybe I can take you to dinner...You know for saving Akamaru,"

"Dinner...Sure I wou-AAHHH! I forgot to make dinner for Sensei!," She turned quickly and ran away. "Maybe next time!," she shouted.

"She's weird huh?,"

* * *

Haha this one was the longest! Five down 3 to go! :3


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Shino

The wether was great for relaxing by the lake. She watched dragonflies fly across the water and flowers dance along with the cool wind. She inhaled and exhaled. She felt something tickled her leg.

"Hmm?," She looked down and saw a butterfly flap it's thin beautiful green wings. "Wow...,"  
She lifted the butterfly on her finger. "So pretty,"

As if understanding her it tickled her finger. "Jouzanshijimi...,"

"**AAAAAAHH**!," She screamed and turned guickly. The butterfly flew away. "You scared me," The boy was wearing a white jacket up to his mouth and black glasses. "Hello there,"

She stood up and cleaned her clothes. "Who are you?,"

"...Shino Aburame," His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I-I see...Um...Did you need something?,"

She turned all the way towards him sitting on her legs. He just stared at her. She just stared back. "Hello?," She shouted.

He turned to leave. "Wait! No I didn't mean to scare you off!,"

* * *

"You must really like bugs," She smiled as he opened his hand to a beetle on the nearest tree. "Yes...,"

"Really? Which one if your favorite?,"

"I...have alot of favorites,"

"Really? I always though that was a good thing,"

"Hmm?,"

"To have favorites...But then there are bad times to pick favorites like-,"

"What are you talking about?,"

"Ah? Oh! Tend to wander with my words,"

"I've noticed,"

"Oh! My name is Kana by the way,"

"Kana?,"

"You're with team 7,"

"That's right...You know us?,"

"I know Naruto,"

"Really? Were you classmates?,"

"...No...He was just really loud," Kana giggled and nodded. "What team are you with?,"

"Team one,"

"Oh! Kurenai-sensei," Kana saw a bug crawl over his face. "Ah..Shino...There's a bug on your face,"

She got closer to him. She taped the bug lightly with her finger. She smiled again as it ran around her finger. "Kana?," She looked up at him. He stepped back a bit. "What's wrong...?,"

"Nothing...," He pulled his collar up more. "Did I do something wrong?,"

"I have to go..," He suddenly dissappeared into the shadows. "I guess it's me and you ," It jumped off her finger and flew with the wind.

"Ugh! Do I offend?,"

* * *

Shino sat behide a tree and held his hand where his heart was. _'What's this feeling?,'_

He remembered when Kana leaned into his face. "Kana...,"


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting up with Tenten

"Kana go training your aim sucks," Kana mocked her teacher as she headed to the woods. she heard grunts coming from the woods. She looked behide a tree. Tenten was practing her aim on a dummy pinned on a tree.

_'Kana could help me with my aim!,'_ Kana thoughts as she perked up.

* * *

Tenten walked towards the dummy to retrieve her weapons. Kana's head came down with her hanging upside down. "Aaaahh!,"

"Hi Tenten!,"

"K-K-K-Kana what the hell are you doing?," She shouted holding her chest.

"Sorry I need your help," Kana smiled and winked at her. "What?,"

* * *

The Shuriken slammed at the side of the dummies head. "Ha! You do Suck!,"

Kana sighed and held her head down. "I know, I know, no need to rub it in," Tenten smiled and patted her back. "It's okay...Here don't stand is that postion. Straighten your arm and move your legs apart," Kana her shuriken but it still missed. She groaned and balled her fist up. "Haha! It's okay...It just takes time,"

"I know...I'll try my best...Thanks Tenten!," She smiled.

"It's fine!," she patted her head like a child. "Tenten!," She groaned and crossed her arms. "Well keep this up until the Chunin exams!,"

"The what?,"

"The exams! Geez Kana do you know about anything?,"

Kana shook her head. "Alright listen," Kana nodded and sat down on the ground folding her legs like a child.

"The **Chunin Selection Exams** are a type of test to test the abilities of the genin. If the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to Chunin,"

"Really!," She shot up with excitement. _'Maybe the others will want to come with me!'_

Tenten stared at her in confusion. "Thanks!," She hugged her and skipped away. Tenten grabbed the area between her eyebrows and sighed. "Fucking idiot...Great I lost track of time!,"

* * *

Almost! 1 more to go!


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting Ino

The sun shined on Kana's face. She pulled her blanket off her and jumped out of bed with excitement. She looked at her calender and smiled brightly. "Everyone comes back today!," She twirled and went into the bathroom. Quickly taking a shower and fixing her hair she pulled it into a ponytail and pulled her long bangs to the side with two long extension down the side her face. She put on her white shorts and green tank top before running out the door.

She ran towards the front gates as she smiled to herself. Something caught her eye a man wi th long blonde hair was handing a girl who resembled him a basket of flowers. The flowers were very beautiful. She froze in deep thought._ 'I should get Sasuke and Naruto a gift...but what do boys like? Flowers!'_ She giggled and skipped towards the flower shop.

The girl at the cash register stared into space bored. Kana took the time to look around the flower shop. "Lotus? No. Tulips? No. Ah! Roses!," Kana grabbed six roses. She went to the girl at the register. "Hello Miss," Kana smiled.

The girl snapped back from her day dreaming. "Oh...You Kana!,"

"Um..Hi," They stared at each other for a while in silence. "You have no idea who I am do you?," She narrowed her eyes. Kana chuckled a bit. "Sorry,"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka!,"

"Oh! Your friends with Sakura,"

"How dare you call meand that billboard brow friends!,"

"I-I'm sorry you two are always together so...," Kana placed the flowers of the coner. "I'd like to buy these please,"

Ino look Kana up and down before ringing her up. _'What's so great about her...Except her pretty face and great body...Other than those features she's not even all that...So why does Sasuke...?,'_

As her face fell Kana looked concerned. "Are you okay?,"

"Huh? Oh Fine Fine...," Ino muttered putting her flowers in a basket.

Kana paid her and turned to leave. "Are you and Sasuke close?," She shouted. Kana stopped and stared at the floor. "Yes...Why?," She answered without turning around.

"H-how much do you know about him?," This made Kana smiled without knowing. Almost every girl had asked her this. "It's how much he tells me,"

"Huh?,"

Kana's heart fell a bit. "Sasuke never tells me anything..He pushes me away when I ask him questions,"

"Is it true you two are lovers?," Kana sighed. "Thanks for the flowers," Kana whispered before she left the shop.

The truth was Kana loved when his _'Fangirls'_ asked her stuff about her and Sasuke. She didn't know why but Sasuke wa salways the first thing she thinks about. Kana stopped as her eyes widened. _'Sasuke?...what's wrong with me? I mean Naruto right?'_ She looked up at the front gates of Konoha. She felt a pain in her chest as she if she had been stabbed with a thousand tiny needles. Tears escaped her eyes._ 'Why does it hurt so much? How Can two people have such an affect on me?,'_

* * *

_ The last one done! :D I'm working on fixing ryo's stories. Sorry for the late updates! _


	15. Chapter 15

Perverted-ness going on up in here! :0 It's just a warning! :3 Muahahaha

* * *

Bird chirped as Kana waited by the gate. "They should be here...by-,"

"Bakana!," She jumped from the loud voice. She turned to the see someone running towards her but she was wrong. She looked up and saw Naruto airborne. Kana's eyes widen as he landed on her.

"I missed you Kana!," he groaned hugging her tightly. They other walked over and stared at the two. "I missed you to Naruto-Ow!,"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand. "Ow! What's your problem Sasuke?," He didn't make eye contct with him or Kana but he let Naruto go went walked in front of them. _'Is he mad about something?'_

Kana got up and cleaned her clothes. "I don't have one you do," He growled. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "The teamwork hasn't been really good lately,"

"Yeah! And It's all Sasuke's fault! What do you think your better then everybody,"

"Not everyone...Just you, face it I'm better and stronger than you are...," Sasuke turned to him. "It's a fact,"

"Unless you've got what it takes to prove me wrong!," This made Naruto flinch with anger and he growled. Kana and Sakura stayed in between them. This was vey uncomfortable. _'Did something happen on this mission?'_

Sasuke glared at him once more before. "Alright you guys...Let's just call it a day," Kakashi sighed. "You can beat each other to a pulp some other time...I have to file a report on this mission,"

"Whatever I'm going home," He turned to leave. "Wait!," Sakura shouted pushing past Kana. _'Well excuuuuse me!'_

"Sasuke! I'll go with you!,"

"Whatever! I'm going to go get Ramen...," Naruto growled and walked away. "Kana stared at the crushed flowers from the impact of Narutoo's body. She sighed sadly. _'What's gotten into them?' _Kana walked towards the training grounds. Alone.

* * *

"Why don't we..You..Um..Go do something more personal! I mean to improve our teamwork and all," Sakura blushed and clasped her hands together.

"I swear your just as bad as Naruto,"

Sakura flinched. "Instead of flirting why don't you practice on your jutsu and make the team stronger," He turned away again. "Let's face it...Your actually worse than Naruto,"

Those words echoed in her head. She stayed and feel limp.

* * *

Kana Sighed and sat under a tree with her knees pulled to her stomach. She sighed softly and stared at the ground.

"Kana?," She looked up at the voice. "Oh...Hi Sasuke...," She turned back to the sky. "What are you doing?,"

"Nothing," She sank lower to the ground. "Did you need something?,"

"No...I'm just here to train...," Sasuke took off his shirt slowly. This made Kana perk up as she stood up and blushed a bit.

"What's wrong?,"

"Nothing...Sasuke...Will you train with me?,"

"What? Why?,"

"Because...I...Um..I...Don't know," The chunin exams come into her head. _'I really want to show Sasuke what I can do,'_

"Whatever," Kana smiled.

* * *

Kana looked around the trees and listened for sound. 'Where is he?'

"Behide you!," She turned and prepared her kunai. Sasuke grabbed both her wrist and and slammed her body agianst a tree. She panted as Sasuke was next to her face. His breathe was hot and he wa sweating. "Never turn your back anywhere,"

"Y-Yes," She whispered. Their bodies were pressed against each other. "Um..S-Sasuke," She muttered he must have noticed their bodies because he leaned in closer. "Sasuke...To..close," He ignored her whimpering as he pulled her hands above her head. "Kana...,"

Kana's leg were starting to shake. He looked into her eyes. He pressed closer to her. "Relax...," Kana felt her heart picking up speed. "S-Stop it!," She pulled her head back far enough and she slammed it against his.

Sasuke fell back and covered his mouth. Kana ran back towards the village. 'What was he thinking! Ah! What was I thinking?,' The pain from the headbutt made her realize how hard she hit him. _'I'll have to aplolgize to him later'_

* * *

Kana's face began to heat up as she turned around the corner. Two bodies flew past her slamming into a wooden fence. The dust scattered around the two bodies. Kana coughed and waved the dust away.

"Naruto? Konohamaru?," She gasped as two lumps formed from their heads. Moegi and Udon ran towards them. "Hey Konohamaru are you okay?," The snot-nosed boy asked. Kana ran up to them. "What happened?,"

"That witch attacked us! I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?," Kana looked up at Sakura who stopped suddenly and turned. She was angry and her face was red with anger. The kids and Naruto jumped with fright. Naruto grabbed Kana's hand and they ran for it.

Sakura gave chaseand she was really fast. "Guys someone's going to get hurt!," Kana shouted. Konohamaru ran ahead of them and ran ito something. Or _Someone._

* * *

The man grabbed Konohamaru from his scarf and yanked him up. Kana gave a concerned look. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair and a huge fan strapped to her back.

"Konohamaru!," Naruto shouted as he balled his fist up. "Put him down Kankuro or you'll regret it later," The blonde said.

"It's my fault we were fooling around! I'm sorry," Sakura spoke up. Kana walked towards him. "Hey he's just a kid put him down," She shouted.

"You better take your hands off him right know!," Naruto shouted. He just smirked. "We have a few minutes before HE get's here let's mess with these guys," Konohamaru groaned in pain. Kana moved closer. "I said put him down!," She glared.

"Let go of me you jerk!," He shouted kicking himin the stomach. The man din't even flinch. "You're lively huh? But not for long!," His grip tightened. Konohamaru clenched his teeth together and grabbed his wrist.

".Down," Naruto charged at him. The man moved his inger and Naruto fell back on his butt. "Naruto!," Kana ran towards him.

"What the heck was that!,"

"You're a Leaf Genin too? This village is full of wimps!," Kana flicned and ran towards him and grabbed his arm that held Konhamaru. "I won't forgive you for this!," She shouted. "If you won't let go of him I won't let go of you!," Her hands grabbed his forarm. He growled in pian. "What the hell are you doing?," Kana's fingers felt like knifes against his skin. "Fine I'll just finish you both off!,"

His fist was coming down on him. "Kana! Konohamaru!," Their friends shouted.

A rock flew down to his hand. He dropped Konohamaru and she grabbed the boy and hugged him close. Everyone turned towards the tree. The raven-haired teen sat in a tree with another rock bouncing in his hand.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league,"

"**Sasuke!,**" Sakura shouted with glee and her cheeks hot pink. Naruto groaned. Konohamaru ran towards Naruto. "Get away from Kana...And Get Lost," The girl blushed a bit.

She glared as he crushed the rock with bare strength. The dust from the rocks flew from his hands like hourglass sand. "Wow! So Cool!," Moegi and Sakura shouted. Kana could have sworen their eyes were formed into hearts along side Udon. While the other two Naruto and Konohamaru groaned. He turned to naruto and pointed. "How come your not cool?,"

"Ah! Whadaya mean I could have tooken that guy out in two seconds," He blushed. "He punk get down here," Sasuke glared at the purple face man.

"Your the kind of guy I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up! I'll get you and you're little girlfriend for hurting both my arms," He pulled the huge wrapped object from his back.

"Kankuro...That's enough," Kana's heart leaped from her chest. "That voice could it be?...Gaara?," She whispered to herself.

The red head hung upside down from the tree branch across from Sasuke. "You're an embarassment to our village,"

"Hey G-Gaara," Kana smiled "Gaara-san!," He looked at her. "Apologize to them...Have you forgotten the reason we came here?,"

"I know but they challege us...See heres what happened,"

"Shut up...Or I'll kill you," Gaara appeared in front of Kana.

"I'm sorry about that," She nodded.

"Why are you here?,"

"We're here for the Chunin exams,"

"Oh those...Well It was nice seeing you again," He just nodded and turned to his teammates. "Let's go we didn't come to play games,"

They turned and started to leave. Sasuke Jumped from the tree. "Hey You! What's your name?," The blonde turned around and blushed. "Hmm? You mean me?,"

"No! I meant the one with gourd on his back,"

He turned to Sasuke. "My name is Gaara of the desert. I'm interested in you too,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," The wind blew again. The two stared at each other for a while. "I bet your dying to know my name right?," Naruto pointed at him.

"I couldn't care less," Naruto sighed and growled. "Kana it was nice seeing you again," He whispered. Kana smiled as they left.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru. "Hey. Do I look Weak?," He smiled. "Well compared to Sasuke...Yes,"

"Sasuke! I won't lose to you!,"

"Hmp...Back off!," Sasuke gave Kana a glare. "AH! What o you know It's time to go!," she said walking past him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "What happened back their?,"

"Huh? OH! Sa-Sasuke! I'm sorry! Really sorry! I got nervous! I didn't mean to slam down on it so hard...," She blushed. The others looked at them confused. "I didn't mean to be so rough," He sighed.

"No it's my fault! I've done that before,"

**"Just what the hell are guys talking about!,"** Naruto shouted. "**Yeah I wanna know to**," Konohamaru joined Naruto in his anger.

"Oh we were-," Sasuke covered her mouth. "Don't even think about it...," Kana sighed. 'If they find out we've been training together...I'll never hear the end of it," She nodded.

"But Sasuke why were you so close?," Sasuke cocked and eyebrow. He suddenly put it all together.

"...! That's what you thought I was doing?," She blushed a bit. "Idiot...I was doing this," Sasuke rustled his hand in her hair. "That tickles," She giggled. He pulled out three flower petals from her ponytIL. His fingers grazed her neck and made her shiver. "Oh! Oh! The flowers,"

"Yeah it was stuck in your hair moron," Kana rubbed her neck and giggled. "Sorry...Sasuke-kun I hope it doesn't hirt," She touched his head. "Not you hit like a 7 year old...Ah?,"

"Anyway!," Sakura shouted as she got in between them. "Kana who was that guy,"

"Oh! Gaara is my friend!," She giggled. "We meet during the festival,"

"Is he strong?," Sasuek asked. "I'm not sure...I've never seen him fight," Sasuke groaned. "He's realy nice though," She blushed a bit.

"Really? He I thought he was scary," Naruto groaned.

"Achoo!," Kana sneezed with a sqeak. "Uh-oh! Some one's getting sick," Sakura sang evily. "Huh? No just a sneeze,"

"Well, I'm going home," Sasuke turned and left. Sakura groaned and sighed. "It's getting late. I'd better get going to," Sakura waved and left as well. Kana turned to Naruto. He was deep in depression. "Why is it always Sasuke-this and Sasuke-that!," Kana sighed and bend down in his crouching postion. She kissed his cheek. Naruto's face began to brighten. "At least Sasuke hasn't gotten that,"

Naruto stood up and touched his cheek. "Um...Ye-yeah well," She folded his hands behide his head trying to be cool. "Well I like you just the way you are...Naruto-kun," She whispered seductively. He looked away. "We-Well would you look at the time com'on you guys!," He said to the kids. Kana smiled as she walked home.

She stopped and looked back at the tree. 'Was some their?, She shivered hearing she teachers voice. Kana covered her ears and walked home. She sneezed again. "Maybe I am catching a cold,"


	16. Chapter 16

_The next day _

Kana glared at the hooded man. "How dare you?,"

"Hehe show me how tough you Leaf Genin are!," Kana glared and lunged at the man. He dogded but Kana swung her leg and hit him in his man flew almost 10 feet away from her. Her pyshical strength had increased tenfold. "Don't you dare insult my family again,"

She lunged at the body on the ground. She brung her right leg up to finish him off but when the kick connected his body dissappeared into dust.

The gound under her sank down and made a hole. "What the hell?," She frowned. She gasped at the time. "I gotta get going," Kana ran away from the scene._ 'She has gotten mush stronger...Good job Kana,'_

* * *

Team 7 was at the academy waiting. Kana landed in front of them. "Bakana your late!," Naruto said. She just waved at him. "What's wrong?," She shook her head and folded her arms. "I'm sorry...," She whispered. Naruto gave her a confused look. "Are you feeling okay?,"

She forced a smile and nodded. Her face was paler than usual. Her hair was down and plain and not styled in her usual pretty way. She was wearing a black tank top that covered and she wore a blue skirt that covered her tighs and it was long in the back and shirt in the front. Her hair clips were in her hands and her hair tie around her wrist, she wore her black fighter gloves. "I'm fine...I was just up all night,"

Naruto leaned in closer and she looked away. "Kana...," He was about to touch her forehead. Kana slapped his hand away. "Don't touch!," She shouted. They turned to her. "I'm sorry Naruto," She sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. And placed her flower clips on both sides on her head.

"Kana?," Sasuke began. "Let's just go," She smiled. They walked inside. Kana pulled out a small blue case from her pouch and opened it. Inside were blue and red pills. She took two and followed them.

* * *

They walked into the acadmemy. Their was a huge crowd. Kana's head was pounding and she covered her head. _'Dammit not now...,'_

She heard everyone talking and but there words were not understandable. It was like gibberish. She opened and closed her eyes. Her vision was twisting and and she closed her eyes for a bit more. She opened them and everything was coming back to her. _'Good the pills are starting to kick in...,'_ She looked up and saw boy in a green suitstanding infront of Sasuke and a another boy. He walked infront of Sakura. Kana still couldn't hear anything she walked towards Naruto. Her hearing was coming back to her. "Kana!," Tenten and Neji spoke up. "Hi guys...," She saw her team leaving her. "Sorry I don't have time to talk," She said before leaving to catch up to them.

Tenten was left dumbfounded. "Since when!,"

* * *

Kana walked along side Sasuke. He glanced back as she kept her head down. "Kana...?," She looked up. "Hmm?,"

"Are you okay?," They stopped in a huge corridor. "Yeah...," Her skin was becoming normal but her hearing was still a little bad. Sasuke touched her head. "Kana...Don't lie...Your obviously sick,"

"I told you I'm fine," She whispered. "You were holding your head the entire time,"

"I'm fine,"

"Then tell me what happened back there,"

"What?,"

"Tell me what happened to us back their...With Sakura and the guy in the green-suit,"

"I don't know,"

"Just admit it your sick,"

"**Leave me alone Uchiha!,"** She glared and growledat the raven. "Fine...Whatever," He turned back around and kept walking. Kana sighed. At least her hearing was back. "I'm sorry," Her head had stopped hurting too. The pills had doen their job. "I'm just a bit edgy...," She whispered before continuing to walk behide him. "Whatever...I don't care," She glared and ran infront of him. "I told you I was sorry don't give me attitude,"

"Bakana...Sasuke...The two of you need to calm down," Sakura said.

"Y-Yeah Sakura's right...," Naruto said a bit scared. The room went quiet as the two glared daggers.

Kana sighed. "Look...I'm sorry Sasuke...I was just...-,"

"You there! With the attitude hold up," They looked up at the stairs. The boy in the green suit was back. "What do you want?," Sasuke glared.

"I want to fight you right here and right know!,"

"You wanna fight me here and know huh?,"

"Yes!," He leaped down. "My name is Rock Lee," He pointed at Sasuke."Sasuke Uchiha...,"

"Hmm...So you know me," Lee got into a fighting stance. "I always here about the Uchiha clan and how great they are...I want to see for my selfis it is true," He looked at Sakura who shivered. "And also," He started to blushed.

"Oh Sakura! I love you!,"

"AAAAAAAHH! This can't be real! Nooooo," Kana turned to her and giggled. "That hair style is terrible to...Those bushy eyebrows...Your such a werido," She held her self shivering. "You are an angel sent from heaven," He winked and blew hearts at her.

Sakura tried her best to dodge him. "Nooooo!,"

Kana held in her laughter. as Sakura bend all the way back. (Ah! The Matrix! xD)

"Keep your crummy valentines to your self! I was dodging for my life there!,"

"You don't have to resent me that much," Naruto balled up his fist again. "Uh-oh!," she whispered.

"You heard of the Uchiha clan and yet your challeging me...Your naive more than you look...If that's possible,"

"Are you really going to fight Sasuke?,"

"Yeah...,"

"Bring it on!," Lee smirked. Kana suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Wait!," Naruto shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"I get him first! This werido is mine,"

"Go for it," Sasuke agreed. Kana sighed and crossed her arms. "Be careful Naruto,"

"Naruto," Sakura warned. "What It'll take me a second to take this guy down,"

No thank you...Right know the only one I want to fight is Uchiha,"

This made Naruto flinch. "Well yeah! Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!," He shouted charging out.

Naruto lunged at him and threw ih fist punch. But every attack was dodged. "Leaf Whirlwind," The next thing she knew Naruto was spinning into a wall.

_'Impressive,'_ Kana was getting the need to fight aswell. "Let's do it," Sasuke watched him. "Sasuke there's no time," Kana warned looking at the clock on the wall.

"Relax Kana," He closed his eyes and opened them. "This wil all be over in five seconds," He ran towards Lee. _'Boys..,'_ She sighed and watched.

Sakura and Kana gasped as Sasuke was kicked in the face. "Sasuke!," They shouted in unison. He landed with a hard thud.

Sasuke got back up. "I've been waiting to try this out,"

His eyes were red. _'The sharigan!'_ She smiled. Suddnely Lee hit him again and again and again. Kana gasped and ran towards his flying body. She grabbed him. "Sasuke are you okay?," Sakura asked running over to Kana and Sasuke.

The boy in the green was held to the ground by his bandages and a single spinning fan. "That's enough Lee," The boy fell to the floor in front of a turtle.

"Y-You were watching?," He asked the red turtle "Lee! That last technique is prohibited, you know!,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Naruto suddenly ran towards them. "But I was not going to use it!,"

"Hey guys!,"

"What is it?," He ponited to the animal. "That thigs a turtle isn't it?,"

"Yeah obviously!," Sakura shouted. "Okay then! Maybe turtles can be sensei too!,"

"How would I know!,"

"Fool," The turtle shouted. "Forgive me sir," Lee bowed. Then suddenly a man who looked excatly liuke lee appeared ontop of the turtle.

"He's got the biggest eye brows yet! Their almost alive!," Naruto shouted. Everyone was in shock by the man.

"Hey! Do NOT insult Guy Sensei! He's one of the most increbile people in the entire world," Lee shouted.

**"Well excuse me for not noticing a man crawl from underneath a turtle!,"** Naruto shouted back.

"He did not crawl out!,"

"Give it a rest Lee," The man waved. "Yes sir,"

"Now for your punishment!," He punched Lee square in the face "You little fool!," He flew back and his teacher walked over to him. "I'm sorry Lee but it was for your own good,"

"Lee!,"

"Sensei!,"

"That's enough Lee! Don't say anything else!,"

"that's so sweet," Kana said.

"What's wrong with you their both crazy!," Sakura yelled. "Now run and give me 100 laps around the pratice field...But don't mess up your hair!," He turned to him and smirked. His teeth shined. Lee wiped his tears away.

"Let's go!," They said starting to walk away. "Wait," Naruto shouted.

"Yeah and what about the Chunin exams! There's no time for fooling around Sakura," Sakura stated. He stopped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!," He rubbed the back of his head. "Lee for using the forbidden move and disrupting the Chunin exams...Let's say 500 laps,"

"Yes sir!,"

"They're insane," Sakura sighed. Kana smiled. "Say whats with that turtle?,"

"No he's looking at us!," Sakura shouted. "You know Kakashi," Kana asked. "Do I Kakashi? Well you can say...We're eternal rivals,"

"No way!," Naruto and Sakura shouted. "What is wrog with you? If Guy-sensei says it is true then-,"

"Let it slide Lee...A ninja's actions speak louder than words," Suddenly he was behide them.

"By the way,my record is fifty wins and forty-nine losses,"

_'How did he-'_ Kana gasped. "What how did you beat Kakashi...,"

"One thing...I'm stronger than Kakashi! And faster,"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you,"

"Your Kana!," She nodded. "You look just like your mother," Kana blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she bowed. "Well see you!," He dissappeared in smoke. Lee was wrapping his hands back up.

"Lee jumped into the stairs and left. "How bout that? Uchiha is't as great as everyone thinks they are,"

"Shut up!,"

"I'll turn that guy into dust,"

"Yeah says the guy who just got his but kicked,"

"Naruto," Sakura scolded. "You saw his hands right,"

"Yeah, They were really bad, I think he trains even harder than us,"

Sasuke sighed and smirked. "Let's go Kana! Naruto! Sakura!,"

Kana smiled at her friends as they walked down the hallway. _'I wonder what other trouble are ahead of us,'_ She thought


	17. Chapter 17

Down the long hallway awaited two figures. A tall woman and man. She seemed to be lying her head on his shoulder. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Oh! Sensei!," Kana smiled at the woman. She wasn't wearing her long black cloak but her uniform that captured her figure perfectly. Kana tilted her head. Was this her teacher. Dressed more feminine . She wore more makeup and less clothes, her fishnets and short thigh-length skirt. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Hello Kana, How are you?," She smiled at her with a warm face. Kana's heart started to pick up speed. "Did you… Just show me…a face of love and compassion? Why are you wearing that skimpy outfit and why are you wearing make-up and why are you being nice to me and why are you so close to Kakashi-sensei…!," Kana's confused face started to twist slowly into a sinister smile. Her sensei pulled her to the side far away from the others. "Listen you little maggot, If you even breathe a word about this to anyone I'll put in a training session **So Bad** you'd wished you never meet me!," She hissed.

"Okay Okay!," Kana nodded as she shivered under her teachers heavy glares.

"Oh…So Sakura came too…Now we can properly take the exam," Sakura's only response was a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?,"

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three," He explained. He looked at Kana. "But the rules are bendy for you," She sighed and nodded. "Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?," Naruto asked.

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam," He sighed and continued.

"Even if you didn't want to, If Sasuke asked you…You would, even though it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke..and..well..Naruto too,"

Sakura nodded. "So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up?,"

"The exam would have ended here, they would not get to go any further," He finished. "But you came of your own will, You guys are my proud team now Go!," He smiled. Kana smiled at them and started after them. "Kana wait…," She turned to her sensei. "Here…," She took Kana's hand and placed a small bottle of pills into her hand. "How did you know?,"

She just smirked. "These will last longer.. They will last until tomorrow as well,"

"Thank you…," Kana blushed a bit. "Do get all mushy on me…Get Going!," She jumped and turned to follow her friends.

The doors closed as they entered. "That was really nice of you,"

"Humph! Whatever!," She huffed and walked pasted him. "When were you going to tell me?," She stopped in her tracks.

"Tell you what?,"

"About Kana's Illness,"

"It's not anything for us to discuss really,"

"Naruto and the others will find out sooner or later,"

"No! Kana is to deal with this herself,"

"I see…," He pulled his Book from her pouch and opened it and began to walk past her. "Besides Kana won't have to worry about it after we find a cure…,"

"Do you know when that will be?,"

She jumped. "Don't! Kana will live through this…,"

He sighed. "Well I guess we'll find out in the future huh?," and with that he was gone leaving the woman alone. She clenched her teeth and exhaled. _'Kana will make it out of this…I promise,'_

~In Room #301~

They stood shocked. The room was filled with so many others. Men and women, small and large. Everyone was almost speechless. "W..Wow…," Naruto said his mouth agape. "What is this?,"

"Are they all taking the exams? What a big number," Kana whispered. _'They all look strong' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke-kun! You're Late!," A girly shrill sounded. Kana and Sakura turned a blonde girl. Ino. She had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement," She blushed and giggled. Kana balled her left hand to her chest where her heart was and squeezed. She wanted to say something. But she didn't.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino Pig!," She looked up and noticed Sakura like she didn't know she was there. "Why if it isn't Sakura…Big ugly forehead as always,"

"What did you say!,"

"Oh and you to...Girl,"

"G-Girl? I have a name! It's Kana..Ka-Na! Kah-Na!," She growled her ears fuming. "You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die…," Kana and Naruto turned to the voice. "Shikki-Chan!," Kana's face lighted up. "Kana? You're here to?," She nodded. "And don't call me that…," He blushed. Kana giggled.

Suddenly a small dog started to run towards Kana. "Akamaru!," she crouched down and petted his head gently. "Found ya!," She looked up. Kiba, Hinata and Shino stood in front of her. "Everyone's here! I'm so happy," Kana smiled her face bright red. "This is going to be exciting," She clapped softly. "H-Hello Kana-chan," Kana walked over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan you cut your hair again you look so cute!,"

She blushed. "Th-Thank you…,"

"Geez you guys too?," Shikamaru sighed.

"I see…All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam,...I won't how far we will get…Eh Sasuke-kun?,"

Sasuke smirked. "Pft…You seem confident Kiba,"

He laughed. "We did a lot of training. So we won't lose to the likes of you,"

"Are you willing to be my opponent?," Kana asked suddenly. Kiba blushed. "Hmp! If you get in my way, but I'd like to get my hands on you Kana," He smirked and looked her up and down. Naruto growled and stepped in between them. "Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to you,"

"Sorry…Naruto…Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way,"

"Huh?," He tilted his head and looked at her. She quickly looked away and blushed. Kana smiled at Hinata. _'I Guess love is in the air this month…' _She mad a face and folded her arms.

'I still…Think Naruto," A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey you guys, You should be more quiet," She turned to a boy with white hair pulled into a ponytail and round glasses.

"you guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Geez screaming like school girls…This isn't a picnic,"

"Who do you think you are?," Ino growled.

He smirked. "I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, Look behind you,"

They all turned to a the crowed behind them. They shot glares and mean looks their way.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain. They have short tempers, Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene," They turned back to Kabuto. "Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be,"

"Kabuto-san right?," Sakura asked

"Yeah,"

"So this is your second time?,"

"Nope…My seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year,"

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam…,"

He pushed his glasses up so they touched the bridge of his nose. "That's right,"

"Wow impressive,"

Kana sighed quietly. _'These two are easily impressed…What's so Good about failing the same test thing seven times,'_

He chuckled and held up cards. "Then I'll share some info with you cute rookies, with these nin-info cards…,"

"Nin-info cards?," Sakura questioned.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra, I have four years worth of info here. Over 200 cards,"

He placed a card down and changed it into a map with ease. Sasuke stepped up. "Do you have cards with info on individuals?,"

"Hehe…There are some guys you're worried about?,"

"Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee from leaf,"

He pulled two cards up to his face. Kana giggled at Naruto. She knew that face. He didn't know what was going on but he was acting like it. "Show me,"

Kabuto showed and describe Rook Lee and Gaara's Cards and other info.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, water fall, sound here are the many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages and they are here to take the exam,"

"M…Makes you lose confidence…," Hinata said. "So basically…All the people here are..," Sakura gulped.

"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, They are the top elite Genins from the various countries, This isn't going to be easy,"

Sakura turned to Naruto who appeared to be shaking. "Even Naruto is nervous seeing these numbers…," Sakura whispered to Kana. She laughed a bit. "Kana this isn't funny,"

"Sakura…Not isn't shaking because he's nervous,"

"What?,"

"Look at him," She turned to Naruto.

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I won't lose to you bastards!**," He shouted to the highest. "**You got that?**,"

Ino pointed at him. "Hey? What is he?,"

"Ahh…That felt great," Kana smiled at him. _'That's the Naruto I love so much,'_ She blushed. Sasuke smirked. Kana felt her heart flutter more. "This is getting interesting," A blonde man smirked leaving his corner.

"What the hell are you doing?," Sakura shouted choking him with her forearm!

"I was just speaking the truth!," The other ninja's turned and looked at him and growled.

"E…Everyone…It was just a joke…He's quite stupid and..,"

Suddenly someone leaped into the air. He threw kunai at Kabuto. Then another came at him and swung his arm. He dodged it skillfully. Kabuto pulled off his glasses and smirked. "What's going on? He dodged it…Why did his glasses," Sasuke asked.

"It probably glanced his nose, that's what you get for acting like a big shot," Kabuto shuddered and his mouth opened and he vomited. "Ah! He threw up!," Naruto shouted. "Kabuto-san!," Kana and Naruto ran towards him. "Are you alright?," Kana asked. "Yeah I'm fine,"

"How pathetic, especially because you're a 4 year veteran,"

The three stood and smirked A girl and two boys. One was covered in bandages ad the girl had long black hair. The other boy just had the most ignorant cocky look she had ever seen. "Write this down on your cards. _'The three hidden sound ninjas. Definite future chuunins' _"

'_The attack was strange. He had dodged the attack but his glasses,'_ Kana stared puzzled at the shattered lens.

Smoke appeared in front of the room. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!," Once the smoke disappeared there stood a man in black and a bunch of subordinates. "Thanks for waiting…I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunins selection exam's first test," He pointed to the back. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?,"

The man in bandages turned to him. "I apologize…This is our first time…We got a bit carried away…,"

"Bah…Here's a good opportunity to say this…There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is grant killing your opponent will not be tolerated," He glared and the air in the room tensed. "Thos pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?,"

The room grew quiet. "We will now start the first test in the chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements…You will pick one of theses tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams,"

Naruto's face fell. "What! A Paper Test?,"

With everyone separated they passed out the test. Morino started to talk again. "There are rule's to the test…So listen. Questions will not be allowed,"

He explained the 10 points rule and everyone started off with them. The second rule was determined by the combined score of your teammates. Kana glanced at the other people sitting along the walls. Cheating wasn't allowed and their were more than one way to lose points to the test. Kana pressed her lips together as she started to think about Naruto.

"And the final rule…Those that lose all their points during the test and those that don't answer any question correctly…Will be failed along with their two teammates," Kana jumped at this. She had a feeling two people wanted to kill the blonde ninja. Kana sighed and banged her head on the desk.

This was going to take forever.


	18. Chapter 18

"The exam will last one hour, Ok…BEGIN!,"

Kana looked down at her test. _'Oh Naruto please don't get zero points,'_

'_Hmm…No.2 Line b, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance shin obi…Can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters. For enemies who appear within the circumference of shurikens range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work,'_

Kana's head went back to Naruto. 'Naruto! He can't do this!," She sighed and kept going. "I can only hope he can do it…,"

Kana noticed a team had messed up and left. Time was ticking by and the Naruto was just holding his head. Panicking most likely. Kana sighed and closed her eyes. 'I wish I can help him,'

As time went by 13 teams had failed. "Ok, and now…We will begin the 10th question...There are rules for #10... These are rules of desperation,"

He explained that the rules are if a member doesn't take it then the whole team can't take the exam again. Kana shuddered at the thought of Naruto. "If you decide not to take it raise your hand,"

A man next to Naruto raised his hand and left. Then another team left. Then Naruto raised his hand slowly. Then he quickly slammed it down. "Don't Underestimate me! I will never run!,"

"I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever…! I'll will myself to becoming hokage anyway, So I don't care! I am Not afraid!,"

Kana's heart raced again. _'Naruto!,' _she blushed a hot red. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, This is your last chance to quit,"

Naruto just smirked. "I follow my unbending words, That's my ninja way..,"

Ibiki smirked. "Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…**I congratulate you on passing the first test!**,"

"Huh?," Kana said confused. "To the 78 who remain…Congratulations on passing the first test!,"

"What? Wait what do you mean? We already pass? What about the 10th question?,"

"There was never such a thing or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question,"

'_This guy is crazy…,' _Kana declared. "You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the chunin selection exam in now finished. I wish you guys luck,"

"Hell Yeah! Wish us luck!," Naruto shouted. He smiled at Naruto and looked toward the window.

Suddenly a black object broke threw the window. A big fabric attached to the wall with kunai. A woman stood in front of it. "You Guys! This in no time to be celebrating!," She shouted. The woman had black hair pined up and a fishnet shirt and skirt with a long jacket. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now lets go! Follow Me!,"

The room grew silent. "Bad timing," Ibiki said coming from behind the fabric. "Huh? This examiner reminds me of someone…," Kana said in deep thought. Anko looked at the class.

"78? Ibiki you left 26 teams? The test was too easy this time!,"

He smirked. "This time…There are a lot of outstanding ones,"

She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Bah, That's fine…I'll at least cut them in half in the second test, I'm getting excited...I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me,"

~Entrance of Arena 44~

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice Arena 44, Also know as _'The Forest of Death!_"

"This is creepy," Sakura said squeezing her hands together. "Bah. You'll soon find out why it's called _'The forest of death'_,"

"You'll soon find out…Why it's called the forest of death," Naruto mocked. "You think that scared me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!,"

Anko smiled. "Yeah…You're spirited…," She quickly pulled a kunai from her sleeve. She threw it and it flew past Naruto. Suddenly she was next to him. "Kids like you are quickly killed hehehe…," Naruto shook as the cut on his cheek started to release red liquid,"

Anko giggled and licked the liquid. "Spraying that red blood I love…,"

Anko turned to a person who gave Anko her kunai with a long thin tongue. "Why thank you,"

"Buy you know…Don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die," She smiled.

"Naruto…!," Kana said with a worried tone.

"Now before we start the second test…There's something I have to pass out!," She pulled out a stack of papers. "You must sign these agreement forms," She pass out the papers. Anko explained the rules of this exam. The forest of death had a limit of five days. Each team had to have two scrolls heaven and earth. There was going to be killing involved. This mad Kana shake a bit. '…I'll have to try my best to help out in this exam,' Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. "Don't worry so much…We'll be fine," She smiled at the raven haired boy. "Your right, I'm sorry," A warm hand suddenly pressed against her butt and gave it a hard firm squeeze. Kana shrieked and turned to her molester. A tall male who looked about a few years older than her, he had blonde hair and bright purple-blue eyes. "How dare you?,"

"Whoops sorry my hand slip," He smirked. "I'm sure…," Sasuke glared at the man and stuck an arm in front of Kana. "My name is Kenji…And who might you be-?,"

"She is none of your concern," Sasuke glared into the mans purple eyes. He glanced at Sasuke and looked back at Kana.

"Is this your boyfriend?," Her face turned bright red and she looked away. "Hmp. As I thought…Well I'll see you around Kana-chan…," He winked at her and disappeared. She gasped. "Kana? Have you meet him before?," She shook her head quickly. 'How did he know my name?'

Kana sighed and made a sad face. Sasuke noticed this and turned to her. "I won't that guy touch you again," Kana blushed and smiled. "You know…," She lower her head and poked her index fingers together. He looked down at her. "It's like you…Really are boyfriend," She blushed softly. Sasuke's eye widened at this. "Um…K-Kana…That's….,"

She suddenly laughed loudly and slapped his shoulder roughly. "I'm just kidding," She smiled and turned around her back facing him and her head lowered again her long hair blocked her face. "Kana?," He was interrupted by Anko.

"A final word of advice…Don't die…," A man can from inside a booth. "It's about time to exchange for the scrolls,"

Kana sat down next to her team o the ground waiting for their turn. Kana reached into her holster and pulled out her bottle of pills. She put two in her mouth and swallowed. She didn't notice that Sakura was staring at her. She finally spoke up and asked. "Kana what are those pills for,"

Kana looked at her and her face fell. "Um…For a girl thing," She lied. "Ohhh! Sorry for asking,"

"It's okay," Kana turned to Naruto who leaned in closer to her face and squinted. "Ba-Kana!," He moaned. "W-what?," He stopped and sat down. "Nothing," Kana raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend. Of course Naruto out of the three knew she was lying. She was a terrible liar. It was their turn to get a scroll and get to their gate.

They got to their gate and Naruto shouted. "Ok! I wont lose! I'll kick anyone's ass who gets near me!,"

"The second test of the chunin exam…Now begins!," Everyone walked into their gates and were closed inside the forest of death. "Ok! Let's go!," Naruto shouted.

~In the forest of Death~

A scream was heard suddenly. "That was…A human scream right?,"

"I'm getting nervous," Sakura whimpered. "We'll be alright," Kana said. "Yeah…This…This is nothing Sakura," He turned to a bush. "I got to take a piss!,"

Sakura did a quick punch to the back of head. "What are you doing in front of us ladies! Do that in the bushes!,"

"Okay Okay!,"

They waited for Naruto to come out. He finally did touching his lower abdomen and smiled. "Man! So much came out! I feel great now!," Sakura hit him again. "I said not in front of a lady," He groaned started towards Kana. "Hey Ka-," Sasuke slammed his forearm into Naruto's face. "N-Naruto-kun!," Kana shouted running towards him. Sasuke pulled her back. "S-Sasuke-kun you didn't have to go that far,"

"What the hell are you going?," Naruto asked.

"Where's the real Naruto?," Sakura and Kana looked at Naruto with confused looks.

"What are saying all of a sudden?,"

"Your shuriken holster is on your left side. Naruto is right handed. And the cut the examiner put on Naruto's cheek is gone. You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming…,"

The fake Naruto turned into a man in a white suit and something on his mouth. "Unlucky! You figured it out, oh well! Which one of you has the scroll?," She ran towards them and Sasuke jumped into the air and quickly preformed a hand seal. Fire shot out of his mouth. The man dodge the attack quickly. Sasuke chased after him along with Kana and Sakura.

Be hide a tree Naruto lay tied up. "Hey guys down here!," Sasuke threw a kunai and cut the ropes and continued after the man. He turned and threw a kunai back at Sasuke. "Yes, there's an opening. Lucky!," Sasuke swung on a nearby tree branch and his attack missed. But on the kunai was an explosive tag. Sasuke flew back and landed on the ground. "Sasuke!," Sakura shouted. Kana raced towards him. "Now this is lucky! Move and I'll kill you! Hand over the scroll!,"

Sasuke smirked. Kana slammed her knee into the mans back and kicked him in the stomach and launched him into the sky. Naruto threw a kunai at Sasuke. "We won't let you get away!," Naruto shouted. Sasuke grabbed the kunai with his chakra and kicked it toward man. He dodged it and suddenly Sasuke was in front of him.

He stabbed him in the chest and spots of blood splashed Sasuke's face. "Be careful there maybe others don't relax even for a moment!," The man escaped quickly and left them.

The team sat down by a tree. "What will we do if we get separated again?," Sakura asked. "We'll make a codeword just in case,"

"Listen carefully…I'll only say it once,"

"Wait…That's impossible to remember," It was long but it was easy to remember.

"Are you stupid? I already memorized it," Sakura frowned. "I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke said standing up.

Suddenly the wind picked up. "More enemies?," Sasuke shouted. Naruto grabbed Kana before she could fly away.

"Naruto wake up! Are you okay?,"

"Uuu…Uuggh…Ouch…," He turned over off his back. "Where did Sakura and Sasuke go?," Kana asked. "I don't-,"

"Naruto!," Kana shouted looking into the huge animal above them. The snake slithered towards him. "It's Huge!,"

It slammed its head into the ground and Naruto and Kana dodged it quickly. He turned and saw the tail coming towards them. Naruto pushed Kana out of the way and into a tree. The snake opened it's jaw and swallowed Naruto.

"Uwaaaaa!," He screamed

"Naruto!," Kana shouted. "Let me out! Damn you!," The snake turned to slither away. She followed the animal quickly. "Damn you! Barf me up!," She heard Naruto shout. Kana punched and kicked and tired every combat move on it's throat. "It's not working!," She bumped into a tree and saw the snake slither towards her.

'_Naruto!' _She screamed in her head. "Take this! Kage Bunshin No Justu!," The snake's throat turned into a really huge lump and it exploded. Kana smiled and ran towards him. "I'm a shin obi who will become hokage! I can't be turned into shit in a place like this! Kana, let's go find Sasuke and Sakura," Kana smiled and they left quickly. She just hoped Sasuke and Sakura were okay until they got there.


	19. Chapter 19

Kana and Naruto saw a man slithering around a tree branch towards their comrades. Naruto threw kunai and shuriken in front of it. "Sorry Sasuke-kun! We forgot the codeword," Kana said rubbing the back of her head.

"Naruto! Kana!," Sakura shouted and smiled.

"Naruto! I know you think you're cool and here to save us…But forget it! Run away!" Kana and Naruto gave him a confused look. "This one is on a whole 'nother level!," His sharingan was activated and he hurt. Kana glared at the man.

"Looks like you two defeated that giant snake," He chuckled. "Hey! It looks like you were picking on the weak!," Naruto gave the ma a smug look. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and pulled out the scroll. "I'll give you the scroll…Please just take it and leave us…,"

"Sasuke What the hell are you talking about?," Naruto shouted.

"Why would you give the scroll to that man?," Kana asked. "I see very smart…The way to escape a predator is to give him a different meal," Sasuke threw the scroll at him. In a flash Naruto grabbed it out of mid-air and landed next to Sasuke. "You Bastard! Do you understand the situation? What are you doing?," Suddenly Naruto got up and punched him n the face. Kana jumped down next to Sakura. "What was that?," Sasuke shouted.

"I can tell your Sasuke's fake,"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth. "You total moron! I'm the real Sasuke!,"

"Liar!,"

"There's no way such a coward like you is Sasuke, the one I know at least,"

"Sasuke…Naruto's right," Kana stepped up. "I don't know how strong this guy is but…What guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll?," Kana said softly. "You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!,"

"Hehe Kana-chan...Your so cute…But you are correct," His long tongue licked his lips. "Since I can just kill you and take the scroll!,"

"I won't let you touch my friends you sick bastard!," Naruto ran towards him as he bit his finger and wiped his blood on his wrist. "No Naruto, Kana get away from here!,"

The wind blew around the man. A huge snake appeared and he stood on top on it. The tail hit him. Naruto flew into a tree branch. He fell and Kana ran towards him in rage. "Hehe go ahead and eat him,"

The snake opened it's mouth. "**Go ahead and try it you dirty snake**!," She brought her hand up in the air and threw her fist on top of the snakes mouth. "**Eat shit**!,"

He opened his mouth and blew Naruto and Kana away. Naruto hit the he tree along with Kana. "Now Sasuke-kun it's your turn!,"

"Sasuke!," Sakura shouted.

Suddenly the snake was stopped by Kana and Naruto. "We won't let that thing….Even touch a hair on your head," Kana managed to say trying to caught her breath. "You alright? Scaredy-cat?," He gave Sasuke a smug smirk.

Naruto was picked up by the tongue of the snake. "N-Naruto!," Kana said weakly. "Damn it! Let go of me!,"

"Hehe so the nine-tails brat is still alive," His fingers started to turn into flames. He slammed his hands into Naruto's stomach. "Sasuke, Kana! Naruto is..!," Naruto's body turned limp into his hands. He took the scroll out of his holster and threw him. Kana jumped after the body. She caught it quickly and laid it on a tree branch. "What do you do to Naruto?," She growled with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun! It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way but…At least he's no coward! Right!," Sakura shouted. Sasuke flinched and stood up and reactivated his sharingan. He pulled out his weapons from his holster. Sasuke and the man were very face. He threw them past the enemy. He then clung to a tree with string in his mouth. Sasuke then blew fire and it hit him in the face. Sasuke panted and Sakura ran over to him. Kana picked up Naruto and put he on the branch next to them.

"To be able t use the sharingan so well at this age…You truly are the man that carries the Uchiha blood. "just as I thought…I want you…,"

"I had fun testing your powers," He looked at the three and they froze. '_What is this?,_' Kana gasped. "You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi," Sasuke glared at him. "Who the hell are you?,"

He held out the scroll he had stolen and burned it. "My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again…Then survive and pass this exam..,"

Sakura gasped and watched the scroll turn to ashes. "Of course defeating my men, the sound nin trio on the way,"

"What are you talking about? We'd never want to see your face again," Sakura shouted. He chuckled "Hehe…It won't go that way," He grew his neck out and flew towards them. He bit Sasuke's neck and went back to his body. "Sasuke will seek me…To seek power," Sasuke started to shake. "Ugh! What is this pain," Kana got up and ran towards him. "What did you do to Sasuke-un?," He started to melt away. "I gave him a going away present," He smirked and disappeared completely. "**AAhhh**!," Sasuke howled in pain. He grabbed his head in pain and started to scream again. Kana grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Sasuke please hang on!," She shouted and he crawled his her arms and began to scream again. "It hurts!,"

"**Uh Ahhh…Gaaaaaaa**!,"

Sakura looked around. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun…," she turned and looked at the Naruto's limp body on the tree branch next to them. She then began to cry. The wind picked up and Kana held Sasuke close and he finally closed his eyes.

Sakura put a cold towel on Sasuke's head. "His breathing is back to normal…But he still has a heavy fever,"

"Kana…what were those pills you gave him," Sakura asked. "They are for helping reduce pain," She sighed. "It'll take affect soon…I gave some to Naruto as well,"

They grew quiet for a while. "Kana…," She whimpered. "Don't cry Sakura…," She nodded and wiped her tears away. "We'll just have to protect them until they wake up," She put on a smiled and giggled. This must have helped because she stopped crying. "Sakura…," She looked up at her. "Whatever happens to me…I want you to make me a promise," She gave Kana a confused look.

Sakura replaced Sasuke's cold towel with a new one. Kana had smashed up her pills again and put them in a bottle filled with cold water. She put the water in in her mouth and pressed her lips against Naruto's. Sakura's face turned red it made her jealous because she had done this with Sasuke and Naruto. As Kana felt Naruto drink the liquid. Kana sat up and wiped her mouth. Sakura jumped and pulled out a kunai and turned. A squirrel stood in the middle of the field and ate a nut. Sakura sighed and relaxed a bit. Kana looked at the cute animal. "Awww so cute..," She said and giggled. "Kana," Sakura groaned. The squirrel started to hop towards them. Sakura threw her kunai in front of it and it stopped and squealed and turned with fear and ran away.

It was a new day and Kana gotta food, mostly fruit and water for them.

Kana had used the last of her pills and threw her bottle away. "Hehe…Up all night?," They flinched. Kana stood up and stared at the three.

"But it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun," The bandage man said. "We want to fight him,"

"That ain't happening so get lost," Kana shouted. "Yeah and what is that weird mark on his neck?,"

"Hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking?,"

"But hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill both of these girls and that Sasuke guy,"

"Wait Zaku,"

"Huh, why?," Kana watched there movements and walked in front of the tree they were under.

He picked up grass and looked at Sakura. "You're not very good…A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt. Grass doesn't grow here," He smirked under his bandages. "A booby trap…Is pointless unless goes unnoticed,"

"Pft...Stupid," The Zaku boy said. "Well since we have no use for these girls…Kill them," Sakura and Kana smirked. Sakura cut the string be hide her. A giant log fell from the sky.

"A attack from above…Oh no!…Yeah right," He laughed and put his hand to it and it crack open. "Hah you two have no talent!," Kana's eyebrow flinched. "We'll see about no talent," Kana shouted.

Suddenly a windmill shaped object hit three of them. Then Rock Lee stood in front of them with a squirrel on his shoulder. Kana smiled.

"Who are you?," Bandages asked.

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf…Rock Lee,"

"Why are you here?," Sakura asked. "I will…Always appear when are in trouble," He smiled and placed the squirrel down off his shoulder. Kana giggled at his charm.

"Well…Thank you. You saved us," Sakura smiled. "I said before. That I will protect you until I die,"

The bandage man pulled out a scroll and threw it to Zaku be hide him. "Oh well…Zaku you can have Sasuke," He left in a flash. "I'll take care of them," He was in front of them and Kana threw a kunai at him. He dodged it and leaped into the air.

Lee dug his hand under ground. Then a root of a tree came up. "There's some trick to your attacks, right? I'm not going to just simply dodge it, since I've seen your attacks before,"

'_Lee is strong' _Kana thought staring at him amazed. He then pulled out the bandages from his arm. The bandaged man ran towards him. But Lee vanished.

Lee kicked him in the air and he was under him. The two were floating and Lee wrapped his bandages around the man. They spun and hit the ground.

Zaku had his hands on the ground and sighed of relief. "Phew, that was close,"

Lee landed a few feet away from him crouching. His body seemed tired and limp. "That last attack took a lot out of him,"

The mans body started to move and he can out of a hill Zaku made.

"No way!," Lee shouted as he watched him stand o his two feet. "What a terrifying technique, this damage eve on a sponge of dirt," He stated as he looked at his now dirty body. He slowly turned and pulled his sleeve showing his weapon. "Now it's my turn,"

In a flash he ran towards Lee. Lee quickly leaped back as he swung his arm at him. Lee's moves were slow and saggy as if he couldn't move. "If your moves are at high speed, Then our are at the sound speed," Lee kept more than a few feet from him. "I'll show you a wall…That no amount of hard work can surpass,"

Lee flinched and suddenly leaned over and hurled.

"Lee," Kana and Sakura shouted in unison. Blood started to trickle out of his ear. He chuckled and Kana flinched. How could anybody be so cruel and show not even the slightest compassion for their opponents. "There's a little trick here, You can't dodge…," He lifted his arm and showed his gauntlet. "Against my attacks,"

"Bastard," Kana shouted at him. He just chuckled again. "If you want to know why your bleeding? It's sound, Even if you doge my fist, sound will attack you,"

Everyone jumped at his statement. Was it true? _'Of course it was Lee's ear wouldn't be bleeding if it wasn't' _Kana argued with herself. "Sound is vibration hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of air," He continued explaining his attack. "And the ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150mhz, And deeper in the ear lie the inner ear membrane when this is damaged, you lose our balance,"

"Lame old Taijutsu work against us," Zaku said giving them a smug smirk. Lee growled in annoyance. "Well your were doing well, You forced me to use my Justu, of course you failed," Zaku pulled retracted his hands from the hole. Suddenly he raced toward Sakura. "Alright…Now you!," Lee jumped in front of his at lighting speed. He was trying for a kick when his ear caught him off guard and he groaned in pain.

"Ha that attack is affecting you after all," He swung his arm towards Lee but he blocked his attack and Lee suddenly howled in pain. Lee fell to the floor and he was about to be attacked.

Kana quickly lunged towards Lee and stood in front of him. "Oh…Geez..," Kana threw kunai at him but suddenly Zaku jumped in front of his brother and blew a strong breeze and blew her kunai back. Suddenly the girl came be hide Sakura and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Kana turned to her. "Sakura-chan!,"

"Pay attention," Zaku smirked and slammed his palm against her ribs.

She flew back and slide against the ground. He ripped her shirt and cause a huge red spot on her rib. It had cracked. "Zaku quite playing around and kill that Sasuke guy in front, we'll teach these two a lesson,"

"Ah Good idea," Kana flinched and stood up. "Don't you dare!," Kana shouted in anger. She ran towards Zaku with full speed. _'I won't ever let anyone be taken from me,' _She screamed at her self. Kana lifted both her hands into a sign with lighting speed. Her hands felt heavy and she punched Zaku square in the stomach. He flew back and fell to the ground and coughed up blood. "That's for hitting me you dirty bastard," Kana turned to the girl holding Sakura. "Let he go she's done nothing to you," She shouted. Kana eyed the girl up and down. Something caught her eye. Sakura. She was trembling. Then she quickly grabbed a kunai from her holster. "You think that's gonna work on me?,"

"It not meant…For you," She leaned forward and sliced a lot of her hair clean off. She stood up and looked into Kana's eyes. "Kana…I always thought of myself as a proud ninja, I always said I liked Sasuke-kun…I would even lecture Naruto as if I was better than him…and You… I always jealous of you..I even wanted to fight you know and again to see just what Sasuke thought of you…But all I did was watch you guys from be hide and watch you protect me," Her forehead protector feel at her feet. "Lee said he liked me…And with his back he risked his life to fight for me…I feel like I learned from you guys…I want to be strong like you guys," Kana's eyes widen. "We'll fight together…To protect Sasuke and Naruto!," Kana smiled at her.

"Kin! Kill Her!," Zaku commanded. Sakura suddenly formed a hand sign and Kin quickly stabbed her with needles. There was a poof of smoke and Sakura and Kana both disappeared.

Quickly they appeared on either side of Zaku and Sakura charged at him. "Kin get out of the way," He shouted. Sakura and Kana threw their kunai. "Useless,"

He held out his hand towards Sakura. He blew her weapons back towards her and she did the same hand sign. "Is that all you know," Sakura suddenly disappeared and Kana appeared above him. "What?," Kana pulled her fist tightly together and punched him into the ground. Zaku groaned as Kana straddled his waist getting ready for another punch. This made Zaku smirked at her and lifted his hand quickly. Then he slammed his hand into the space between her breast. "Kana Look out!," Sakura shouted.

Kana fell back. Kana gave an ear piercing scream. The amount of wind pressure sent her flying on her back. Sakura leaped and studded Zaku in the arm and used her mouth to bite and cling to his arm. They both fell and Sakura clung to his arms. Kana tried to open her eyes but the pain in her chest wouldn't let her move. She looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto still laying defenseless. Tears started to escape her eyes_. 'Sasuke…Naruto…,' _Her arm started to reach towards them. "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough," She whispered. Before she closed her eyes she could have sworn she saw Sasuke looking at her.

Sasuke's POV

"Mom and Dad…Didn't have to die…," A young boy began to cry. "Who are you?…The old me?,"

"In the end, If you don't have strength you can't do anything…Because I didn't have strength…The clan was wiped out…Everyone was killed…," The young boy said. Sasuke started to shake. "No…Shut up!,"

"You let them die…All you did was watch…If only you had the strength…You let them die…And you'll let her die,"

"Sasuke!," He turned and saw Kana bleeding and laying on the ground holding her stomach. Blood was rushing out of her body with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke…Help me,"

"Kana?,"

"You to weak…You can't protect anyone,"

"Shut up!," Sasuke screamed into the darkness.

He opened he eyes and saw Kana laying on the ground blood pooling under her. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and got up. He felt power rushing through him. _'I'll protect you…Kana,'_

Sasuke stepped from under the tree and faced their enemies.

R : OOOhhh! Shit's about to go down! I hope everyone's going to like this chapter! :3

See you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of birds chirping and the sun rays hitting her face made her slowly regain consciousness. "Uuu," She made a quite sound opening her eyes.

"Kana!," A loud voice made her jump. Naruto lifted up her upper torso and held her in his arms. "N-Naruto-kun!," He began snuggling her cheeks with his. "Ah! N-Naruto-kun that tickles," She said tears starting to swell up in her eyes. _'He's back…My Naruto,'_ Kana hugged him tightly. A folded towel fell off her forehead and into her lap. "You had a high fever…," A husky voice made her jump. Kana started to shiver. She didn't want to see him. He made her worry so much. She thought everyone had gotten hurt or worse. She squeezed Naruto's hand. The boy leaned down and grabbed the towel. "Kana?," She opened her eyes. The raven haired boy place the bowl in a lake a few feet away and wiped her face with the towel.

'_Sasuke?' _She started to slowly reach for him.

"Back off Sasuke!," Kana pulled her hand away and sighed. _'There they go again'_

"What was that?,"

"She doesn't want your help, I'll do it!," Naruto growled grabbing the towel. Sasuke held onto the towel and tugged on it. "Knock it off loser!,"

"Who's the loser?,"

Kana watched them back and forth as they fought over the towel. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hold them both. But instead she just opened her mouth and began to laugh and giggle. They both looked at her and blushed a bit before letting go of the towel. Sasuke stood up and walked away.

"Kana do you feel okay?," Naruto asked. "Huh?," Naruto nodded and looked at her chest. "Look," He said pulling her top open. Sakura suddenly struck him. "Ow Sakura!," Naruto groaned and grabbed the back of his head. Kana looked at her chest and there between her breast was a huge scar. Then everything raced back. The fights between Orochimaru and Sakura and Lee. Kana gasped and looked at Sakura with very concerned eyes. Her long pink hair was short and she had a few scratches here and there. "Sakura?," Kana jumped on her feet quickly and grabbed her hand. "Huh? Oh! Don't worry Kana thanks to you…I managed to stay alive," Kana smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad,"

Naruto's face started to brighten. "Hey Kana!," She pulled from Sakura and turned to Sasuke. He motioned her to come to him. He stood up from a fire pit and gave her a fish. "Huh?,"

"Here, eat," He didn't look her in the face. She smiled and took it. "Thank you,"

The team sat around the fire and ate the fish. _'Why does he keep staring at me?,' _Kana shivered as Sasuke stared blankly at Kana. She could feel his eyes tracing her every curve, from her head to feet. It was so intense like he wanted to say something but he couldn't. She stood up quickly and smiled. They looked up at her. "I'm going to get some water," She giggled and walked away into the forest.

The river flowed slowly through her hands. She wiped her face with the cool refreshing water. Some fished jumped her and their and animals roamed under the trees. Kana touched her scar. It was red and sore. It felt numb and rough on her soft skin.

A sudden spark in her stomach and it churned. Kana coughed and feel to her knees and leaned over the river and vomited. Kana coughed and released blood from her mouth. Kana sighed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. A rustle in the bushes caught her off ear. She turned to the figure. Sasuke appeared and approached her. "Hi Sasuke,"

"Kana, do you feel okay?,"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah just a litte sick," Sasuke leaned over her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Your hot…Do you need medicine?,"

"N-no I have some," Kana reached into her pouch and pulled out her small jar. "Oh…That's right I used it all,"

"Here..," Sasuke took out a small pill bottle and placed it on her palm. "Maybe this will help," Kana looked at the small blue pill in her hand. "S-Sasuke is this?,"

"Yeah, I know…Your _'not feeling well'_," He said air quoting the words not feeling well. Her brow twitched with annoyance. "Sasuke…," Her voice was stern and had a hint of anger. First of all why did he have this on him? And why was he giving to her?

"I didn't want to say anything-,"

"Sasuke!," He jumped and looked up at her. "Sasuke, I'm not on my period,"

She took a big step forward and leaned in closer to her. "What? Do you think I'm being bitchy?," Sasuke stepped back but it hardly made any distance between them. "No Kana! I'm just worried about you,"

"Well I don't need your stupid pill!," She shoved into his chest and he took it. "Thanks for your concern but I don't need **this** sort of **thing** from **you**," Kana brushed past him with her fist balled tightly together. Leaving the raven standing confused and lost in his thoughts. Most likely saying. 'I don't understand girls'

Kana sighed as she washed her mouth out by a waterfall an cleansed her body. Her mind went back and forth to Sasuke. Was she to rude? He was only trying to help. Was he mad at her? Kana thought long and hard about the incident. Kana moved from the lake and walked to a nearby tree. Her stomach churned again, Her vision became blurred. Kana winced with pain and fell to her knees.

Blood gushed from her mouth. Her throat burned and her eyes watered. 'Dammit! Not know!' Kana thought to herself and wiped her mouth again. She looked up and her vision began to clear and blur as if she were going to blackout. Once her eyes focused she stood up slowly. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself. She used all her medicine on Naruto and Sasuke so she didn't have any. Her illness was coming back. They had to finish the exams and soon.

Returning to the group Kana approached her friends. Another figure was next to them. A man. _'Oh! It's Kabuto-kun'_

Quickly she ran towards them. "Hello Kana," He smiled and lifted his glasses.

She simply bowed. "Hello Kabuto-kun,"

"Well, I'm off…," He turned to leave. "Wait!," Kabuto stopped and turned towards him. "Fight me…,"

Everyone grew quite. "Fight…?," Kabuto gave him a small smirk. "Sasuke you idiot! What are you saying?,"

"You're serious aren't you?," Sasuke just glared at him. "Sorry…We don't have anytime left..,"

Kana gave Sasuke a worried look before turning to Kabuto so just looked confused. "Hey Sasuke! Kabuto helped us,"

"Sa…Sasuke-kun I don't know about this…," Sakura stammered trying her best to convince him. "Shut up!," Sasuke spat as he just glared harder at the white haired male.

"We don't have a choice….This is the only way for us to survive in this forest,"

"Sasuke…You're lying," Kabuto sang. "You aren't as cold hearted as you say," Sasuke flinched back. "If this test had really turned you into that…Than why would you even ask to challenge me?," He stepped forward still with the smirk placed on his face. "Instead of doing that…You could have just attacked me and tried to take the scroll," He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "But I don't dislike you for that…So I'll tell you the path to take,"

They looked up at him. "The right path to take?," Kana asked meekly.

He turn away from them. "Yeah but I have to tell you as we move…The smoke from the fire, the smell of cooked fish can be sense from far away," The nodded and followed him quickly.

They jumped through the forest at rapid speed. They stopped in a tree. The tower visible through the trees. "We must be careful from here on out,"

"Alright! Let's go!," Naruto shouted with excitement. "Kana watch out! There!," Naruto shouted throwing a kunai be hide them. It grazed her cheek slightly and hit a centipede climbing on a tree branch. "N-N-Naruto be careful!," She said touching her cheek. "Sorry Kana,"

"Naruto," Kabuto turned to him. "I'd like you to avoid unnecessary actions and noises from here on," He whispered wiping sweat from her cheek. "We'll tip off our enemies, We'll have to walk from here to the tower," The agreed and started off.

It felt like forever. They walked so long. Everyone was sweating and breathing heavily. Sakura suddenly fell to her knees. "I can't…," She managed to breathe.

Kana leaned against a tree with her head down. Her head was still pounding and her throat was on fire. It felt dry and it was hard to swallow. "It seems right in front of us…This is weird…,"

"Seems like we've already arrived at our welcoming party," Kabuto pointed to a tree just nearby. "What's going on?," Kana coughed. "Genjutsu," The centipede Naruto had killed stayed against the tree. "We fell into their trap…They made us walk in circles to tire us out…," They were watching them the entire time. Suddenly there were black figures surrounding them. "Bah! This is a perfect handicap!,"

"You're trapped like rats," Naruto charged in immediately. "Shut up!," He punched the clone but he flew through it and fell be hide him. Soon another started to come out of the other body. "Naruto!," Sasuke threw his shurikens quickly as the clone was about to strike. It's arm disappeared and it turned to throw a kunai. "Sasuke look out!," Naruto shouted. "Sasuke-kun! Look out!," Kana turned and jumped in front of Sasuke. She gasped as she felt her shoulder go into a sharp pain and fell next to Sasuke. "Kana-san!," Kabuto kneel down and inspected the weapon. "There's no doubt about it…It's real," He pulled the kunai from her shoulder. "Dammit! You'll pay for that!," Naruto growled getting ready for another attack.

"Don't it's useless…They are illusions…This is enemy Genjutsu,"

"But Kana's hurt!,"

"No! Sasuke's right, The enemy is most likely hiding their attacks with the movements of the fake shin obis! So that it will seem like the illusions are attacking..," He explained.

"Fine then I'll do this!," Kabuto turned to him quickly. "Stop Naruto! Don't waste you chakra!,"

"**If we defeat all the illusions at once then while they are returning to normal…Then the enemy can't throw kunai cause they will be found!**,"

There was suddenly many of his clones. They all charged into the crowd quickly. One by one they all fell. Then more came out of the ground. And more.

Everyone sat on the ground heavily breathing and injured. Three men appeared from the clones. It was the same guy from before, he had attacked Sasuke when they first started. "Making things so difficult…Lucky I can finally return the favor!,"

Then quickly Sasuke, Kabuto and Sakura appeared be hide them. "Your plan worked Naruto!," Sakura cheered. "Them…Now! Since when!,"

"Idiots! We finally got you by the tails!,"

The fake team turned into dust and Naruto smirked. "Hehe! The Kage Bunshin was just a trick! It was a diversion while I became the whole team!,"

Naruto fell to his knees. "Naruto! You used up to much of your chakra! I'll take over from here," With lighting face speed Naruto punched one of them in the face. "I'm sick of letting you always taking the juicy parts!," He had a hard time breathing but he was still ready for a fight. "You're pretty good…But we aren't unlucky yet…There's little time left!," He quickly formed a hand sign. "We'll show you our ninjutsu!,"

"AHH!," Naruto once again charged through the clones. "Naruto stop!," kana shouted as he recklessly went from clone to clone. Sasuke suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to his knees!. Kana turned to him and saw his mark. "Sasuke please stop using sharingan!," Kana warned. Naruto turned to him. "You shouldn't create opening!," A laughed as he was preparing to attack him. Kabuto quickly jumped in front. They landed a few feet back. "Kabuto!," His knee was cut and bleeding badly. Kana gasped and ran towards Naruto. "Stop Naruto! No matter how many you hit you won't find the real one!," Kana grabbed his sleeve tightly and looked up at him with pleading eyes!,"

"Then where will the enemies attack from? Normal clones can't attack," Naruto grinded his teeth together in utter annoyance. "This is their plan! If we that thing would be easy!," Sasuke shouted. Naruto fell to his knees. A clone was ready to strike and suddenly Kabuto was hit and he flew forward. Kana ran towards him. "Kabuto-sa-AAhH!," A shadow grabbed her legs and lifted her up. "Heh! Sorry Sweetie!," He pulled out a kunai and started to dive it down. Naruto quickly kicked him and knocked their head together. "Heh! You shouldn't create an opening, right?,"

Naruto fell down to catch his breathe. Kana smiled and stood up then suddenly fell down. "Kana!," Naruto got up and walked over to her. "You okay?," She nodded and her head fell down, then her body. "Kana!," Her eyes started to close slowly. "Kana, what's wrong?,"

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan!," The voices faded into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

_Music : IVY- Adios, Big Bang - Fantastic baby, Girls Generation - The boys, Kotoko- Light my fire, Kara -Step, ICONIQ - Ladies, Spica - __화 __(__火__), GP Basic - Edge Ta. Rania - Good_

_Beep beep beep_

What is that sound?

_Beep beep beep_

Its was annoying! It sounded like a machine. Kana frowned and slowly started to open her eyes. The white ceiling stung her eyes a bit but she managed. Kana rolled on her side and groaned. "Kana?," A blonde appeared in front of her. "Kana? Sensei she's awake!," Sakura shouted from the other side of the room. Her teachers and Kakashi walked in a hurry. Rosa opened her arms and hugged her. "What's wrongs?," Rosa pulled back to look at her. Everyone did. "What?,"

"Kana why didn't you tell us?,"

"About what?,"

"You're…Illness," Her still slowly adjusting eyes sent glares at her teacher. "I had no choice,"

"Huh? What part of keeping secrets in hard?,"

"It is…when people cares about you," Naruto said in a low tone. "Kana…We of all people are close…How could I just sit and let you die?,"

"It's not a choice," She averted her eyes from his. "**Yes it is!**." He roared. Everyone jumped a bit. Naruto was angry and he was hurt. "How could you not tell us?," He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…But you can't save me…No one can…," She wiped her eyes again. "What's wrong her teacher asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "My eye aren't-Look can we just go?,"

"If we're going anywhere It's looking for a doctor to fix you," Naruto said hitting the bed. As it rattled Kana's eyes widen. "There's a cure?,"

"We think so in a village a little ways far from here,"

"That's impossible! I looked for one myself!,"

"Well that's why you always have friends to help you know matter what," She heard him smile. She felt heat in her eyes. "But what about you guys?,"

"The exams don't start until a little while longer and Sasuke hasn't recovered yet," Kakashi stated. "So, you guys go and come back,"

"Y-Yeah I'll stay to," Sakura smiled. "Yeah you guys stay with Sasuke," Naruto nodded towards them and turned to Rosa and Kana. "We'll go," He smiled. She felt it. The kindness and love and his hope for her. Naruto wasn't going to stop until he found a cure for his friend even if it meant he couldn't be hokage. That's what she loved about him.

Naruto held Kana tightly on his back. Kana smiled and leaned her head on his back. "Naruto..," She whispered softly. He turned his head and looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Yeah,"

Kana closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled and ran through the trees with lighting speed. Naruto looked at the directions of the map Kakashi drew. It sent him on mountain on rivers and in hole. Naruto growled and ripped it up. "Dammit Kakashi-sensei! How is he my teacher and he can't even draw a single map!," He shouted to the sky. Kana giggled against his back. "You can't do any better," Naruto stopped and land in an open area hidden between some trees. "We should be fine here," Naruto place Kana against the base of the tree. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. "I'm going to look for some firewood,"

Kana smiled as he left her. She glanced up at the setting sun. _'Soon I'm not going to be able to see that anymore'_ She told herself. What if there wasn't a cure? What if Naruto wasted his time with her. He could have been training for his exams. Kana sighed and closed her eyes.

Naruto placed the wood on the ground. "I found some wood luckily it wasn't wet," Naruto looked up at Kana who had her eyes closed and was tilted to the side. He studied her. Naruto's heart raced as he walked over to her. "Kana! Kana! What's wrong?," He shooked her by the shoulders. She looked up at him. "Naruto…," He sighed of relief and hugged her tightly. "Kana…Don't scare me!," Kana sighed as Naruto's gripped tighten and tightened. _'Maybe this illness won't kill me before Naruto does?,'_ She thought. Kana smiled and snuggled against his neck.

Kana slept against the tree with a small blanket covering her body. Naruto sat across from her throwing firewood into the fire. He watched her breathe slowly in and out. He wanted that to keep going. Her to keep living. He loved her and he didn't want her to leave him so soon. Naruto smiled. It was almost like the time they first met.

A little girl with brown pigtails sat against a tree her nose red and her eyes puffy from crying. Her knee was scraped and her dress was torn. Naruto watched her from the top of a tree. "Mom…!," His eyes softened as her peered down at the girl. Naruto jumped from the tree and landed in front of the girl. She jumped and her eyes widened. "What's Wrong?,"

"I was playing…And I got lost,"

"Um…The village is that way…," He pointed and began walking. She stood up slowly the pain in her knee shot up her leg and she collapsed. She began to cry again. Naruto stopped and turned around. He sighed and grabbed her hands and lifted her up. Naruto sighed turned around and kneeled in front of her. She smiled and crawled on top of her back. He started to walk towards the village. "What's your name?," She asked. "Um…Naruto…,"

"Huh? Naruto?,"

"Yeah I know…I'm-."

"You name is weird! I never heard of a name like that!," She giggled.

"W-What's your name…?,"

"Kana…," She smiled. "That's pretty…," He whispered. Kana blushed. "Thank you…,"

"What's your favorite food?,"

"Ramen. Yours?,"

"Sweets,"

"Sweets?,"

"Yep!,"

"You'll get fat,"

"Huh? I have a very fast metabolism!,"

"What's that?,"

"I don't know my teacher tells me that,"

"Your teacher?,"

"Yeah I don't have any parents,"

"You don't?,"

"No…Do you have parents Naruto?,"

"No…I never had any,"

"I'm sorry…,"

"…," Kana wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. Naruto jumped slight and heat rushed to his face. "I'll be your best friend…I don't really have that many," She smiled. Kana watched his movements and felt cool drips on her arms. He was crying. "I guess you don't have that many either huh?," He turned to her with a bright smile. "I do know..," Kana's eyes widen. "Naruto, of course,"

Naruto carried the sleeping Kana through the village. He looked around the place seemed empty but the people stared at them strangely. Was it because he had a beautiful girl strapped to his back or the fact the girl looked like she's dead.

"You must be lost young one…," An old woman whispered. Of course Naruto's mind was drifting away. "I say you must be lost. Lost!…,"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Oh? Your talking to me old lady!,"

"Old? Who are you calling old?," She shouted slamming her cane down to the ground. She cleared her throat. "Anyway where's the leader of your village?," He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Fukuhara," She pointed her cane at the top of the mountains. "He lives there…He's also said to be old and not to good of hearing, so be patient with him,"

"Great! Thanks old lady," Naruto smiled and turned to leave. "Who is the young lady strapped to your back,"

"She's my friend and she's very ill," The woman gave Kana a concerned look as she slept. "Your going to see Fukuhara to cure this girl aren't you?,"

"Yeah…," Naruto nodded. "He may not agree to it…he is a very selfish man," Naruto froze. Then he turned to the old lady and smirked. "Then I'll just have to force him…And if that doesn't work…I'll find some else, I'll search the world for a cure for Kana! No Matter What!," She tighten his fist and ran off. The woman's eyes were widen with shock. "Such a courageous young man…Don't get many of those anymore,"

Naruto walked up the stairs towards the large temple. It seems old and worn out like no one has token care of it over the years. Kana's temperature was increasing. He felt her sweat and her heavy breathing. He stopped at the front of the temple doors and pushed them open with one hand.

It was dark and little light made it's way from the cracks of the walls. Naruto stopped in the corridors and placed Kana against the wall. He took off her backpack and sweatshirt. Trying his best to keep her as comfortable as possible. He rolled her shirt up and placed it on the floor as a pillow, gently he laid her on the shirt. "We're here Kana," He whispered.

"Who's there," A mans voice spoke up from the darkness. Naruto stood up and walked to the middle of the corridor. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im here to ask for your help," He shouted into the room.

He walked out of the darkness and stood in front of Naruto. He looked at the man in shock, he was nothing like the old woman described. He was young and tall he seemed like he was eighteen years old, he had grey eyes and silver hair the fell over the left side of his face. He wore white robes with black trim. He had a blue crystal earring on his left ear and a necklace in the design of a leaf. He glared into Naruto's eyes. He felt cold and this made Naruto freeze. "What do you need me for?,'

"My friend…She's really ill…I heard you have a cure for her illness,"

"…Get out…,"

"What?,"

"I'm in no position to help you…," He said coldly before turned towards the stairs of the temple. "Wait! She's…She may die if you don't help…She the only family I have so plea-."

"Family? Hmp! What I can make of just by looking at you two…You aren't even related…,"

"Enough! I'm just asking for your help!,"

"Leave boy…Go back home…Let her die..," Naruto's eyes snapped opened. Blindly he charged at him with his fist ready to strike. "You bastard!," He smirked and grabbed him by the arm and threw him back. Naruto slide against the wall. The impact caused old wood of the temple to fall. He gasped as it stared to fall towards Kana. He grabbed her quickly and jumped away from the falling debris. He laid he back down on the floor. Naruto stood up and glared at the man as he stared back. "I'll just have to force you then!," He got into a fighting stance and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura walked into Sasuke's Hospital room with flowers in her hand. He slept quietly with the blanket to his neck. She placed the flowers in a small vase. Kakashi walked in and smiled under his mask. "That's nice of you Sakura..," He said. She turned to him smiling. "Anything from Naruto and Kana?," He shook his head.

"I'm sure he's fine…He's wit Kana after all…,"

"Do you think he found a cure for Kana's illness?," Sakura asked. "If not he'll stop at nothing to find it," Kakashi said looking out the window. "Let's just hope Kana's okay," She said. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah,"

Naruto fell on the ground next to Kana with a loud thud. He shouting in pain as he fell on his face. "Leave boy…,"

"N-Not without Kana…," He whispered getting on his hands and knees. Kana's eyes opened a bit and watched Naruto. Her throat was dry and her body was sweaty. "Naru-," He coughed loudly and his blood spurted from his mouth. She gasped ad forced herself to sit up. Naruto got up and charged back at the man one more time. He quickly ducked and elbowed him between his ribs. Kana's eyes widened. "Naruto!," She watched as he fell on his knees and fell to the ground. She used her strength and walked over to him. His eyes were closed. And his was badly bruised. The man began walking towards Naruto. "I told you to leave…I am in no position to help you," he reach out towards Kana.

"Please!," He stopped. "He was just trying to help me…! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you…He just wanted me to get better! I'm sorry," He stared at her in confusion. "Girl why are you apologizing…,"

"Let him know…he can't save me! When I die tell him I waned him to keep living his dream to become the greatest ninja in the world!," His eyes widened and he removed his hand. "Naruto!," Tears ran down her face and slipped down her face onto his. "I'm sorry! You tried so hard! Just for someone like me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything! I'm sorry…That I fell in love with you in the first place," Then he flinched and stepped back and covered his face. "Damn…,"

_Fukuhara I'm sorry I fell in love with you in the first place It's my fault you can't live out your dream! I'm sorry! I would have been better if we never meet!_

He felt his heart tug and squeeze. He kneel down in front of Kana. "Girl…," She looked up at him. "Are you ill in your heart to?," She gave him a confused look.

Naruto felt something cool touch his face. It went from his forehead to his neck. It felt good. He opened his eyes slowly. The sun stung his eyes a bit. "Naruto…Wake up," A girls voice sang gently. He opened his eyes wider and waited for them to adjust to the light. Kana sat next to him. Naruto's eyed widened her skin wasn't pale and she cheeks were rosy again. "Kana…Is that you? Did we both die?,"

"What? No we're outside," She said helping him sit up. Naruto glanced around with a dazed look. They sat next to a pond. He looked be hide them and he caught site of Fukuhara. Immediately he stood up and got into a fighting stance. "You!," Kana looked up at him. "Naruto it's okay Mr. Fukuhara helped me," Kana slowly stood up with the wet towel in her had. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Kana! Does that mean your better?," She smiled brightly and nodded. "Woo!," He jumped into the air with pure happiness. He hugged her tightly "Naruto…," She giggled and stepped back. "Naruto, Kiba helped me get better with a herb he grows in his garden, He's even letting me take some," Naruto glanced at him. "Thanks…," He whispered.

"But why were you giving me such a hard time in the first place?,"

"I really wasn't going to help you…But I heard Kana's plea,"

"Her plea?,"

"Yes, Her love-,"

"KIBA!," He flinched and glared at her. "I wanted to ask you a question,"

"Yes?,"

"Why does your village look so happy and you look so sad?,"

"Ah, Well at first I was in love with my village…I would take walks through it and talk to everyone…listening to there request and thoughts," He smiled. "So what happened?,"

His smiled slowly faded. "I fell in love," He sounded like it was a bad thing. He looked at the sky and ran his fingers through his hair. "She was everything to me…I was even thinking about marrying her,"

_How can you say that? _

_Aya! I have to put the village first. I want a child who can stay in this village a be safe!_

_This village. This village! Think about us…You have a right to be happy you helped this village enough. _

_Stop it! I said I would agree to take time off work when we get married but don't make me the bad guy Aya. _

Kana's eyes softened and gave Kiba a concerned look. "You know…She was right," Naruto and Kiba looked at her. "What do you mean?,"

"How can you keep a village full of people happy, when you can't keep yourself happy?," He flinched.

"She's right…You loved your wife enough to even let go of yourself and the village…When we walked through there everyone was fine without you…I just think they need someone to look to when the actually need a leader," her lips tugged into a smiled as Naruto spoke.

"My dream is to become Hokage that surpasses the others! I'm gonna get there and when I do I'll take care of the villagers and my friends! Believe it!," He smiled. Kiba smiled brightly. "Where is Aya?,"

"She's still in town actually…helping take care of the children,"

"Go find her! Tell her how you feel and get yourself together again," Kana clapped her hands. He smiled and they followed him from the temple.

The sun was setting and Naruto and Kana were on their way home.

Kana stretched and yawned. "What's wrong Kana?,"

"Um…Nothing just sleepy," She said. "Hey Kana how did Kiba cure you anyway," He face suddenly turned pink and she covered her lips. "Well actually now that you asked…,"

_Kana laid on the table weak and tired. Kiba drank a mouthful of purple syrup and leaned over her and pressed his lips against her. She felt her body become hot and cold at the same time before he pulled away._

She giggled. "What? Why didn't you drink it…?," Naruto asked. "Um…I was to weak Naruto…And maybe I kind of wanted him to kiss me…," Naruto growled. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding," She began to run and Naruto on her heel.

Kana ran until she fell over. Naruto fell on top of her shortly after all. "Ow…Ow…Ow…," She groaned and turned off her stomach. "Naruto…?," He started blankly at her. "Kana…," He leaned over her she jumped when e kissed her forehead. "Stay with me forever…," He whispered. She blushed "Of course…,"

Kakashi, Rosa and Sakura awaited Naruto and Kana arrival. Sakura squeezed her hands together tightly. Kakashi smiled "Well look who's here…,"

Kana slept on Naruto's back with a small smiled on her face. Sakura and Rosa ran towards them quickly. "Kana! Your better," Rosa hugged her tightly. "What happed?," Sakura asked. "It's a long story…," She said sleepily.

Kiba smiled and stretched out on the temple porch. "Kana…Hmm,"

"What's wrong dear," Aya asked holding her round stomach

"It's nothing go back and rest…," He smiled as he thought of Kana. '_She had love for another in her heart…I wonder why? And which one she'll choose…That'll be interesting'_


	22. Chapter 22

_Music : IVY- Adios, Big Bang - Fantastic baby, Girls Generation - The boys, Kotoko- Light my fire, Kara -Step, ICONIQ - Ladies, Spica - __화 __(__火__), GP Basic - Edge Ta. Rania - Good_

_Beep beep beep_

What is that sound?

_Beep beep beep_

Its was annoying! It sounded like a machine. Kana frowned and slowly started to open her eyes. The white ceiling stung her eyes a bit but she managed. Kana rolled on her side and groaned. "Kana?," A blonde appeared in front of her. "Kana? Sensei she's awake!," Sakura shouted from the other side of the room. Her teachers and Kakashi walked in a hurry. Rosa opened her arms and hugged her. "What's wrongs?," Rosa pulled back to look at her. Everyone did. "What?,"

"Kana why didn't you tell us?,"

"About what?,"

"You're…Illness," Her still slowly adjusting eyes sent glares at her teacher. "I had no choice,"

"Huh? What part of keeping secrets in hard?,"

"It is…when people cares about you," Naruto said in a low tone. "Kana…We of all people are close…How could I just sit and let you die?,"

"It's not a choice," She averted her eyes from his. "**Yes it is!**." He roared. Everyone jumped a bit. Naruto was angry and he was hurt. "How could you not tell us?," He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…But you can't save me…No one can…," She wiped her eyes again. "What's wrong her teacher asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "My eye aren't-Look can we just go?,"

"If we're going anywhere It's looking for a doctor to fix you," Naruto said hitting the bed. As it rattled Kana's eyes widen. "There's a cure?,"

"We think so in a village a little ways far from here,"

"That's impossible! I looked for one myself!,"

"Well that's why you always have friends to help you know matter what," She heard him smile. She felt heat in her eyes. "But what about you guys?,"

"The exams don't start until a little while longer and Sasuke hasn't recovered yet," Kakashi stated. "So, you guys go and come back,"

"Y-Yeah I'll stay to," Sakura smiled. "Yeah you guys stay with Sasuke," Naruto nodded towards them and turned to Rosa and Kana. "We'll go," He smiled. She felt it. The kindness and love and his hope for her. Naruto wasn't going to stop until he found a cure for his friend even if it meant he couldn't be hokage. That's what she loved about him.

Naruto held Kana tightly on his back. Kana smiled and leaned her head on his back. "Naruto..," She whispered softly. He turned his head and looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Yeah,"

Kana closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled and ran through the trees with lighting speed. Naruto looked at the directions of the map Kakashi drew. It sent him on mountain on rivers and in hole. Naruto growled and ripped it up. "Dammit Kakashi-sensei! How is he my teacher and he can't even draw a single map!," He shouted to the sky. Kana giggled against his back. "You can't do any better," Naruto stopped and land in an open area hidden between some trees. "We should be fine here," Naruto place Kana against the base of the tree. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. "I'm going to look for some firewood,"

Kana smiled as he left her. She glanced up at the setting sun. _'Soon I'm not going to be able to see that anymore'_ She told herself. What if there wasn't a cure? What if Naruto wasted his time with her. He could have been training for his exams. Kana sighed and closed her eyes.

Naruto placed the wood on the ground. "I found some wood luckily it wasn't wet," Naruto looked up at Kana who had her eyes closed and was tilted to the side. He studied her. Naruto's heart raced as he walked over to her. "Kana! Kana! What's wrong?," He shooked her by the shoulders. She looked up at him. "Naruto…," He sighed of relief and hugged her tightly. "Kana…Don't scare me!," Kana sighed as Naruto's gripped tighten and tightened. _'Maybe this illness won't kill me before Naruto does?,'_ She thought. Kana smiled and snuggled against his neck.

Kana slept against the tree with a small blanket covering her body. Naruto sat across from her throwing firewood into the fire. He watched her breathe slowly in and out. He wanted that to keep going. Her to keep living. He loved her and he didn't want her to leave him so soon. Naruto smiled. It was almost like the time they first met.

A little girl with brown pigtails sat against a tree her nose red and her eyes puffy from crying. Her knee was scraped and her dress was torn. Naruto watched her from the top of a tree. "Mom…!," His eyes softened as her peered down at the girl. Naruto jumped from the tree and landed in front of the girl. She jumped and her eyes widened. "What's Wrong?,"

"I was playing…And I got lost,"

"Um…The village is that way…," He pointed and began walking. She stood up slowly the pain in her knee shot up her leg and she collapsed. She began to cry again. Naruto stopped and turned around. He sighed and grabbed her hands and lifted her up. Naruto sighed turned around and kneeled in front of her. She smiled and crawled on top of her back. He started to walk towards the village. "What's your name?," She asked. "Um…Naruto…,"

"Huh? Naruto?,"

"Yeah I know…I'm-."

"You name is weird! I never heard of a name like that!," She giggled.

"W-What's your name…?,"

"Kana…," She smiled. "That's pretty…," He whispered. Kana blushed. "Thank you…,"

"What's your favorite food?,"

"Ramen. Yours?,"

"Sweets,"

"Sweets?,"

"Yep!,"

"You'll get fat,"

"Huh? I have a very fast metabolism!,"

"What's that?,"

"I don't know my teacher tells me that,"

"Your teacher?,"

"Yeah I don't have any parents,"

"You don't?,"

"No…Do you have parents Naruto?,"

"No…I never had any,"

"I'm sorry…,"

"…," Kana wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. Naruto jumped slight and heat rushed to his face. "I'll be your best friend…I don't really have that many," She smiled. Kana watched his movements and felt cool drips on her arms. He was crying. "I guess you don't have that many either huh?," He turned to her with a bright smile. "I do know..," Kana's eyes widen. "Naruto, of course,"

Naruto carried the sleeping Kana through the village. He looked around the place seemed empty but the people stared at them strangely. Was it because he had a beautiful girl strapped to his back or the fact the girl looked like she's dead.

"You must be lost young one…," An old woman whispered. Of course Naruto's mind was drifting away. "I say you must be lost. Lost!…,"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Oh? Your talking to me old lady!,"

"Old? Who are you calling old?," She shouted slamming her cane down to the ground. She cleared her throat. "Anyway where's the leader of your village?," He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Fukuhara," She pointed her cane at the top of the mountains. "He lives there…He's also said to be old and not to good of hearing, so be patient with him,"

"Great! Thanks old lady," Naruto smiled and turned to leave. "Who is the young lady strapped to your back,"

"She's my friend and she's very ill," The woman gave Kana a concerned look as she slept. "Your going to see Fukuhara to cure this girl aren't you?,"

"Yeah…," Naruto nodded. "He may not agree to it…he is a very selfish man," Naruto froze. Then he turned to the old lady and smirked. "Then I'll just have to force him…And if that doesn't work…I'll find some else, I'll search the world for a cure for Kana! No Matter What!," She tighten his fist and ran off. The woman's eyes were widen with shock. "Such a courageous young man…Don't get many of those anymore,"

Naruto walked up the stairs towards the large temple. It seems old and worn out like no one has token care of it over the years. Kana's temperature was increasing. He felt her sweat and her heavy breathing. He stopped at the front of the temple doors and pushed them open with one hand.

It was dark and little light made it's way from the cracks of the walls. Naruto stopped in the corridors and placed Kana against the wall. He took off her backpack and sweatshirt. Trying his best to keep her as comfortable as possible. He rolled her shirt up and placed it on the floor as a pillow, gently he laid her on the shirt. "We're here Kana," He whispered.

"Who's there," A mans voice spoke up from the darkness. Naruto stood up and walked to the middle of the corridor. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im here to ask for your help," He shouted into the room.

He walked out of the darkness and stood in front of Naruto. He looked at the man in shock, he was nothing like the old woman described. He was young and tall he seemed like he was eighteen years old, he had grey eyes and silver hair the fell over the left side of his face. He wore white robes with black trim. He had a blue crystal earring on his left ear and a necklace in the design of a leaf. He glared into Naruto's eyes. He felt cold and this made Naruto freeze. "What do you need me for?,'

"My friend…She's really ill…I heard you have a cure for her illness,"

"…Get out…,"

"What?,"

"I'm in no position to help you…," He said coldly before turned towards the stairs of the temple. "Wait! She's…She may die if you don't help…She the only family I have so plea-."

"Family? Hmp! What I can make of just by looking at you two…You aren't even related…,"

"Enough! I'm just asking for your help!,"

"Leave boy…Go back home…Let her die..," Naruto's eyes snapped opened. Blindly he charged at him with his fist ready to strike. "You bastard!," He smirked and grabbed him by the arm and threw him back. Naruto slide against the wall. The impact caused old wood of the temple to fall. He gasped as it stared to fall towards Kana. He grabbed her quickly and jumped away from the falling debris. He laid he back down on the floor. Naruto stood up and glared at the man as he stared back. "I'll just have to force you then!," He got into a fighting stance and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura walked into Sasuke's Hospital room with flowers in her hand. He slept quietly with the blanket to his neck. She placed the flowers in a small vase. Kakashi walked in and smiled under his mask. "That's nice of you Sakura..," He said. She turned to him smiling. "Anything from Naruto and Kana?," He shook his head.

"I'm sure he's fine…He's wit Kana after all…,"

"Do you think he found a cure for Kana's illness?," Sakura asked. "If not he'll stop at nothing to find it," Kakashi said looking out the window. "Let's just hope Kana's okay," She said. He nodded and sighed. "Yeah,"

Naruto fell on the ground next to Kana with a loud thud. He shouting in pain as he fell on his face. "Leave boy…,"

"N-Not without Kana…," He whispered getting on his hands and knees. Kana's eyes opened a bit and watched Naruto. Her throat was dry and her body was sweaty. "Naru-," He coughed loudly and his blood spurted from his mouth. She gasped ad forced herself to sit up. Naruto got up and charged back at the man one more time. He quickly ducked and elbowed him between his ribs. Kana's eyes widened. "Naruto!," She watched as he fell on his knees and fell to the ground. She used her strength and walked over to him. His eyes were closed. And his was badly bruised. The man began walking towards Naruto. "I told you to leave…I am in no position to help you," he reach out towards Kana.

"Please!," He stopped. "He was just trying to help me…! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you…He just wanted me to get better! I'm sorry," He stared at her in confusion. "Girl why are you apologizing…,"

"Let him know…he can't save me! When I die tell him I waned him to keep living his dream to become the greatest ninja in the world!," His eyes widened and he removed his hand. "Naruto!," Tears ran down her face and slipped down her face onto his. "I'm sorry! You tried so hard! Just for someone like me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything! I'm sorry…That I fell in love with you in the first place," Then he flinched and stepped back and covered his face. "Damn…,"

_Fukuhara I'm sorry I fell in love with you in the first place It's my fault you can't live out your dream! I'm sorry! I would have been better if we never meet!_

He felt his heart tug and squeeze. He kneel down in front of Kana. "Girl…," She looked up at him. "Are you ill in your heart to?," She gave him a confused look.

Naruto felt something cool touch his face. It went from his forehead to his neck. It felt good. He opened his eyes slowly. The sun stung his eyes a bit. "Naruto…Wake up," A girls voice sang gently. He opened his eyes wider and waited for them to adjust to the light. Kana sat next to him. Naruto's eyed widened her skin wasn't pale and she cheeks were rosy again. "Kana…Is that you? Did we both die?,"

"What? No we're outside," She said helping him sit up. Naruto glanced around with a dazed look. They sat next to a pond. He looked be hide them and he caught site of Fukuhara. Immediately he stood up and got into a fighting stance. "You!," Kana looked up at him. "Naruto it's okay Mr. Fukuhara helped me," Kana slowly stood up with the wet towel in her had. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Kana! Does that mean your better?," She smiled brightly and nodded. "Woo!," He jumped into the air with pure happiness. He hugged her tightly "Naruto…," She giggled and stepped back. "Naruto, Kiba helped me get better with a herb he grows in his garden, He's even letting me take some," Naruto glanced at him. "Thanks…," He whispered.

"But why were you giving me such a hard time in the first place?,"

"I really wasn't going to help you…But I heard Kana's plea,"

"Her plea?,"

"Yes, Her love-,"

"KIBA!," He flinched and glared at her. "I wanted to ask you a question,"

"Yes?,"

"Why does your village look so happy and you look so sad?,"

"Ah, Well at first I was in love with my village…I would take walks through it and talk to everyone…listening to there request and thoughts," He smiled. "So what happened?,"

His smiled slowly faded. "I fell in love," He sounded like it was a bad thing. He looked at the sky and ran his fingers through his hair. "She was everything to me…I was even thinking about marrying her,"

_How can you say that? _

_Aya! I have to put the village first. I want a child who can stay in this village a be safe!_

_This village. This village! Think about us…You have a right to be happy you helped this village enough. _

_Stop it! I said I would agree to take time off work when we get married but don't make me the bad guy Aya. _

Kana's eyes softened and gave Kiba a concerned look. "You know…She was right," Naruto and Kiba looked at her. "What do you mean?,"

"How can you keep a village full of people happy, when you can't keep yourself happy?," He flinched.

"She's right…You loved your wife enough to even let go of yourself and the village…When we walked through there everyone was fine without you…I just think they need someone to look to when the actually need a leader," her lips tugged into a smiled as Naruto spoke.

"My dream is to become Hokage that surpasses the others! I'm gonna get there and when I do I'll take care of the villagers and my friends! Believe it!," He smiled. Kiba smiled brightly. "Where is Aya?,"

"She's still in town actually…helping take care of the children,"

"Go find her! Tell her how you feel and get yourself together again," Kana clapped her hands. He smiled and they followed him from the temple.

The sun was setting and Naruto and Kana were on their way home.

Kana stretched and yawned. "What's wrong Kana?,"

"Um…Nothing just sleepy," She said. "Hey Kana how did Kiba cure you anyway," He face suddenly turned pink and she covered her lips. "Well actually now that you asked…,"

_Kana laid on the table weak and tired. Kiba drank a mouthful of purple syrup and leaned over her and pressed his lips against her. She felt her body become hot and cold at the same time before he pulled away._

She giggled. "What? Why didn't you drink it…?," Naruto asked. "Um…I was to weak Naruto…And maybe I kind of wanted him to kiss me…," Naruto growled. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding," She began to run and Naruto on her heel.

Kana ran until she fell over. Naruto fell on top of her shortly after all. "Ow…Ow…Ow…," She groaned and turned off her stomach. "Naruto…?," He started blankly at her. "Kana…," He leaned over her she jumped when e kissed her forehead. "Stay with me forever…," He whispered. She blushed "Of course…,"

Kakashi, Rosa and Sakura awaited Naruto and Kana arrival. Sakura squeezed her hands together tightly. Kakashi smiled "Well look who's here…,"

Kana slept on Naruto's back with a small smiled on her face. Sakura and Rosa ran towards them quickly. "Kana! Your better," Rosa hugged her tightly. "What happed?," Sakura asked. "It's a long story…," She said sleepily.

Kiba smiled and stretched out on the temple porch. "Kana…Hmm,"

"What's wrong dear," Aya asked holding her round stomach

"It's nothing go back and rest…," He smiled as he thought of Kana. '_She had love for another in her heart…I wonder why? And which one she'll choose…That'll be interesting'_


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait with this story! I've had issues lately! And I mean issues. My computer was finally working again and my sister spilled pop on the key boards grrr so my space, n and, b keys aren't working lol. My boyfriend and I had a preganancy scare. My parents are dicks. I've been having suicidal thoughts again. I still dont have internet and the only time I do is when I'm at my aunts house for like, twice a week if she's home. I'm really sorry guys. I PROMISE to update as much as possible.

The area around her was warm and very comfortable. She felt like someone was holding her. She cuddled deeper into the area. She knew she felt like this before. _'Naruto…?' _

"Kana? Are you awake?," Her dream suddenly end and she opened her eyes. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked up at the pair of eyes staring at her. Naruto stared at her wide eyed along with Sakura. "Ah!," She sat up in the bed quickly and her vision became dizzy. "Whoa!," Naruto shouted grabbing her before she fell over. "K-Kana…You have a concussion!," She looked around the room and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall scowling. Kakashi stood next to her also and smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead," He said in a singsong tone. "Was I having a dream?,"

"No not at all...!,"

"Thanks...Kana," Sakura smiled. "Huh!," She looked up at her. "You saved Sakura,"

"I did?,"

"Oh...," she sighed of relief. "Is it over?," She asked.

"Yeah...how do you feel,"

"Fine...," she slowly started to get off the bed when her ankle started to throb. Quickly she got off it and back into bed. She lifted her foot onto the bed. She examined it closely. It was stitched up from the ball of her foot to the top of her ankle. And It was wrapped up tightly.

"Stay in bed Kana," Kakashi ordered. She sighed and looked up at him. "Can't I go home?,"

"Not today...," He smiled. "Just rest up here,"

"I hate hospitals...," She pouted. She looked around the room. "Sasuke's not here right know," Sakura said. Her tone was low but she seemed happy. Kana blushed and giggled.

"He's on the roof," Kakashi said.

"Speaking of which! Kakashi-sensei!," Naruto shouted. "Teach me to do that move!,"

"What-,"

As soon as they arrived on top of the roof of the hosptial Naruto began to pesture Kakashi about Sasuke's new technique. Kana leaned against the wall staring at her torn ankle. Sakura and Sasuke were chating as well. Kana wanted to grasp this memory and save it.

Kana pulled out a small necklace with a small oval shaped sliver orb. Kana lifted the necklace into the sun. Through the gleam of the sun a rainbow shined inside it. "What's that," Kana looked up at the sudden voice.

"S-Sa-Sa," She stammered.

"Yeah," He sat down next to her. Kana hide the necklace inside her fist and placed it close to her heart. "So, what is it,"

"N-nothing,"

He sighed. "Whatever...How's your ankle?,"

"Um...Okay I guess...I don't want to here,"

"Still scared of hospitals?,"

"I'm not scared...They'e just gross,"

"Liar, you're never going to grow up," he teased.

"AH! Sasuke don't be mean," He chuckled and suddenly stopped as Naruto started to approach them.

He kneeled down close to her. "Kana...," Her fast started to brighten up a bit.

"W-what is it?," He stared to reach into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

He turned his head to the side a bit and his cheeks turned pink. "Happy 16th birthday,"

Her heart skipped a bit. Her faced turned hot and a smile appeared on her face.

"It's my birthday...I had forgotten...," She blushed as Naruto slowly placed the necklace around her necklace. It had a heart shaped pendant the glowed in the sunlight.

"It pretty...," Sakura awed at the shining jewerly. "I'm 16," She giggled happily.

Sasuke watched Kana smiling and laughing. Something inside him twitched. He glared at Naruto. 'Naruto...' He stood up and Kana looked up at him. "I've...gotta go,"

He began to leave and Sakura followed behide quickly. "Sasuke...Wait up,"

"Oh boy...I better go," Kakashi waved his goodbye. Everyone was gone leaving the two behide in silence.

"Since everyones gone..," Kana began. "Let's go to my house so I can change and back to your place," Naruto blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat.

The two reached Naruto's house after she changed from her hospital robes to her white dress. Her hair was pulled into a high-pony tail. Kana released a sigh of irritation. "Naruto...Why can't you keep your place clean?,"

"Hehe," He rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "It's okay...,"

Kana limped through the trash pile to reach his bed and flopped onto it. She played with her necklace. "I had forgotten my birthday...,"

"You did?,"

"Yeah, with all the crazy stuff going on...I had forgotten," She sat and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto,"

He blushed a bit and sat next to her. "Thank you for taking me out of the hostpital...,"

They sat quietly until...

_**rrrrruuuuggghhhhh~!**_

Kana's face began to mask in red. She quickly covered her stomach. "I haven't eaten in a while,"

"Hehe...Let's go eat! My treat a birthday lunch," Naruto stood up infront of her and held out his hand for her to take.

Kana stared down at the bowl of ramen and up at the blonde as he devoured everything. "N-Naruto...slow down you'll choke," She warned picking up her chopsticks. Naruto was completely ignoring her and eating peacefully.

"Thank you for the food, Naruto," She smiled and began eating. "I heard this is where you go all the time...It's true you always come here to eat ramen," a deep voice spoke. They both turned around and stared at the man with long white hair. "HAA! It's the Pervy sage!," Naruto shouted.

Kakashi leaned against the wall of a dumpling shop. He looked up and noticed Kurenai and Asama walking towards the shop. "Hey you two...You guys look good together...Are you on a date?,"

"Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her," She blushed and darted her eyes to the side.

"What about you? Are you picking up sweets to?,"

"Not really...Sometimes I stop by to buy some stuff...Right now I'm waiting for Sasuke,"

Sasuke started to approach the shop. "Kakashi...? It's different of you to arrive first..,"

"Ha, well your late Sasuke...Were you looking for a gift for Kana's birthday?," He flinched from the sudden statement. "Shut up!," he blushed and looked into the shop. "I was just planning to buy some sweet,"

"Hmmm?," Kakashi chuckled at the blushing teen. Kurenai and Asama suddenly left.

"Hello," Kana smiled. The sage looked at Kana with a gleam in his eye.

"OOhh...! Hello there," He smiled widely. "Are you a friend of Naruto's, my name is Kana?," she greeted brightly.

"Why yes, I am now Im one of the great Senin Jiraiya," Kana smiled at her. "What do you want pervy sage!,"

"Oh, Naruto come with me...and bring your beautiful friend," He chuckled. Naruto and Kana glanced at each other before getting out of their sits.

"Why why why!," Naruto shouted loudly as the three walked through the village. He drew some people villagers attention to them. "Naruto, come on calm down," Kana waved her hands around gim frantically.

"Why do I have to go on a work trip with a perverted senin? Why should I go? And what for?,"

"Because...," He looked at Kana who stared back at him. He grabbed Naruto and dragged him at least 15 feet away from her. He leaned over Naruto and they began to whisper.

After a few minutes.

"You're trying to fool me you pervertd senin! Whatever you say! I don't want to go!," The man sighed and turned away.

"Ha...She even knows a technique more amazing than the chidori...Well, since you're not coming I guess I can have Sasuke accompany me instead...," he teased.

Kana smiled. Whoever this man is he knew Naruto well.

"All Right! Let's go!," Naruto shouted. He turned and quickly grabbed hold of Kana and ran off. "Kana you'll come to!,"

Kana kneeled over and double checked her bag before closing it. She stood up and winced in pain. Her ankle was killing her but she tried her best to keep her cool. When she walked the pain began to throb.

"Let's Go!," Naruto shouted.

Kana giggled. This is going to be fun.

They finally reached the town after a few minutes of walking. Kana's ankle was still throbbing of pain.

"What a strange town," Naruto glanced around the inn.

"Naruto, Kana we're staying here today," Jiraiya waved at them. He looked up and his eyes caught a beautiful woman. She noticed Jiraiya staring at her. She winked and both boys went crazy.

"Naruto! Here take the room key and go up to your room and refine your chakra as training!," He handed Naruto the key.

"What-! You perverted senin!," Kana suddenly laughed loudly. 'These two are almost the same'

Kana and Naruto sat across from each other on the twin beds. "That perverted sage! My training! My ass! I can see what he really had in mind," Naruto complained. Kana smiled as he egan to meditate. Kana lifted her sore ankle onto the bed and the pain began to reside. She released a long needed sigh of relief. Kana lifted here head up and stared at the ceiling "Hey...,"

She looked at the blonde and he gave her a one of those bright happy smiles. "After my training I promise to give you the best birthday dinner ever,"

"I'd like that...," She smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "Coming," Kana shouted forcing herself off the bed. The knocking continued. "He probably got rejected," Naruto shouted. Kana felt her heartbeat increase. She got that same feeling she had back at the stadium. She slowly grabbed the door knob and the knocking continued. She could have sworen the knocking was timed with her heartbeat. She opened the door and a pair of red eyes stared at her.

"Sas...uke-kun?,"

"What'd you say Kana?," Naruto walked over to the door and he stared at man to.

"Hmp...Hard to believe this child hold the nine tails," Kana and Naruto jolted as another figure walked from behide the other.

"Naruto, your coming with us,"

Kana suddenly wished for Sasuke. Naruto began walking and Kana, like a scared child grabbed hold of his jumpsuit sleeve.

"No, don't Naruto!,"

"Hey, Itachi...This girl is going to be a pain in the butt...maybe I outta get ride of her," She gasped and Naruto stood in front of her. The pale blue colored man began to walk towards them.

"N-No...," She clung tightly to Naruto who was just as frighten as her. He reached behide him and grabbed the sword strapped to his back. She shut her eyes tightly. _'Help...Someone'_

"It's been a long time...," Everyone stopped and looked up. "Sasuke,"

"Itachi Uchiha!," Sasuke said his name in utter disgust and anger. "Well...sharigan and he looks an awful lot like you..Itachi who is this kid," The pale man smirked and put his sword away.

"He's my younger brother...," The man named Itachi stated. Kana and Naruto shared the same expression of shock on their faces.

"That's stranger the way I heard it...The Uchiha clan was wiped out...by you,"

"Itachi Uchiha... I hope your ready to die," Sasuke's voice became sturn. Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"It's just as you said brother, I munster my hatred for you...all for one purpose...**To see you die**!," His chidori started to chirp loudly.

"It ends here!," Sasuke charged at him with full speed and a mighty roar. There was a huge explosion. And there was silence.

Sasuke's chidori was stoped with a single hand. His grip on Sasuke's wrist tighten and he winced. "Sa-sasuke-kun,"

Naruto quickly began to summon his chakra. This which sudden caught the attention of the two men. Sasuke saw this as his chance to attack but Itachi quickly grew impatient.

"Enough," He snapped Sasuke's wrist and he howled in pain and doubled over. "Sasuke," Kana and Naruto shouted in unison.

Naruto began to weave his hand signs. "To slow!," The taller man swung is sword down not touching Naruto but his chakra.

Suddenly Naruto's surrounding chakra was gone.

"What's going on! Come on,"

"Sorry kid, my blade shark skin cuts through chakra and devours it," The sound of chewing was heard through the bandages it was covered with.

"We don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out anymore jutsu," He pointed his sword at Naruto. "Forget the legs lets start with those arms of yours," Naruto continued to try and force his jutsu. "Your wasting your time," He lifted his sword. Without a second thought Kana stepped in front of him. "I won't let you!,"

He chuckled. "Your cute to bad you have to get in the way,"

"Kana...Get out of here, now," Sasuke managed to say. "I won't move," She shouted back. He swung the sword done. "Kana...no," Sasuke tried his best to get up.

There was a poof of smoke a loud bang. The smoke cleared and Kana was on the ground. A large toad stood in between her and the sword. Her ankle wasn't throbbing anymore. It was warm so was her hand. She looked at her hand and saw blood, alot of it.

"You two don't know me at all, do ya? Should have done your homework. Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to NO woman's charm. Rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm! It isn't in my nature, to be dooped by the wilds of women. When you reach the stature I have, the ladies worship at your AWSOMENESS!"

Everyone grew quiet and watched him. Kana turned her eyes away from Jiraiya and looked down at the ground. Her eyes opened wide with horror as you saw Sasuke lying on the ground, limp and unmoving.

Kana's eyes locked on the feet of the person next to him. She gulped silently as your eyes slowly wondered up the black cloak with clouds until they met the eyes of the person in the cloak. Her heart jumped and then sunk as you stared into the crimson eyes of...Itachi Uchiha.

_'This...is...him? The one Sasuke told me about...,' _The fact that she staring at the murder and he was staring back wasn't why she began crying. It's the fact that she wasn't feeling any anger like Sasuke, and Naruto were towards him. Her tears became like a rushing waterfall. She couldn't stop and she tried to speak but her mouth was only able to mouth the words. His eyes widen for a split second before they saw Sasuke getting back up. Kana looked back at Sasuke, looking at him worringly.

Jiraiya walked over to sit the woman down against the wall. It was the woman they saw early.

"What kind of coward would do something like that? Using his sharingan to inflict an illusion jutsu on an innocent woman. All in order to separate Naruto from me...I know he's the one you're really after," said Jiraiya dangerously, slowly standing back up. Kana knew almost instantly what he talking about, but she also noticed Naruto seemed confused. Kana looked back at the shark man, Sasuke, and Itachi. Itachi looked completely calm and cool, as if he was no at all surprised at the fact that Jiraiya knew.

"That explains how Kakashi knew...now I understand...he learned it...from you," said Itachi quietly.

"You're right...Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him..." continued Itachi. The toad Jiraiya had summoned disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No way you're getting Naruto!" said Jiraiya, glaring at Itachi and Kisame.

"We'll see..." said Itachi, cooly.

"Actually...this is quite convinient. I can take you both out at the same time-" said Jiraiya, standing up straight and tall before he was suddenly interrupted by a younger voice.

"Stay out of this!"

Kana looked and saw Sasuke slowly standing up. Kana didn't want Sasuke to fight.

"The only one...who is going to eliminate him...IS ME!" said Sasuke glaring up at Itachi, his eyes looking beyond furious. Kana felt her heart start to beat like that feeling she got when something bad was going to happen.

Itachi just looked at Sasuke over his shoulder before saying,

"Go away...you don't interest me at the moment."

Sasuke's fist suddenly clenched and he went running at Itachi while shouting,

"WELL GET INTERESTED!"

Before Sasuke had time to react, Itachi kicked him hard with a side kick that sent Sasuke flying into the back wall.

"Sasuke! No!" shouted Naruto from behind her. She saw Sasuke limp over on the wall, and Kana were about to jump over to him when she felt Naruto start going past her. Once again her ankle was throbbing with sheer pain.

"No Naruto! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto stopped and stared. Sasuke put his good hand on the wall, slowly pulling himself up while saying,

"I've told you before...I've waited my whole life for this day...for this moment..." suddenly he looked up, his sharingan out and ready.

"This fight is mine!"

Sasuke came running at Itachi again. Kana watched in horror as Itachi blocked Sasuke's hand and hit him hard in the jaw, sending him spiraling to the back wall again. Kana winced when she heard Sasuke smash against it. She saw him looking limp for a moment, and then he grunted,

"Not...finished yet...this fight is mine..."

Itachi glared at his little brother before saying,

"So be it..." and slowly he walked towards him. Kana tried to step forward when Jiraiya stepped in front of her, his arm out to block her from going any further. Itachi stepped before his brother, looking down at him. Sasuke looked up, blood trickling down the sides of his mouth.

"And now, finally!" Shouted Sasuke when suddenly Itachi's knee slammed into his stomach.

"SASUKE!" Kana screamed from behind Jiraiya, trying to run past him but he held her back. Kisame smirked at her as she watched in horror as Itachi continued to beat Sasuke over and over again.

Kana pushed Jiraiya's arm out of the way and tried to run down to Sasuke and Itachi but then Kisame grabbed her from behind. He held her arms tightly as she struggled and kicked, trying to break away.

"He'll show him no mercy..." whispered Kisame to the three of them.

As Sasuke hit the ground hard. He picked Sasuke up the collar and slammed him against the wall with one hand. She saw Itachi whisper something in his ear and then came the blood chilling scream from Sasuke.

Suddenly Kana blinded by determination to get to Sasuke now. She pulled one arm lose from Kisame and charged at Itachi.

"Leave him alone!," She shouted reaching out to grab Itachi's cloak.

There was a sudden light then a loud bang.

And silence.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry everyone. I will begin updates my other stories as soon as possbile! Got my new keyboards so I'm able to do things alot easier. Just taking everything one step at a time. I'm actually focusing on my Shugo chara and Inuyasha work right know. Thanks for the wait :D**

Kana sighed as she stared at her foot. Her ankle had to be restiched and the doctor warned her that next time it could break completely. _'Great, third time in the hostipial..I'm on a roll' _She sighed and turned to the window. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sasuke...Then Naruto and then her. _'I've never felt so weak before...I couldn't do anything' _She sighed and the door opened loudly. She turned to the sound quickly and saw her teacher walking extremly fast. "You...idiot!," Rose shouted as she lifted her hand and slapped the girl.

In shock Kana's eyes widened and she grabbed her cheek as it stung sharply. "W-What was THAT FOR?," Kana shouted back.

"First you leave the hostpitial without clearance from a doctor, Then you leave the city without tell ME! And you could've been killed...," Rosa's voice softened. Kana smiled "I'm sorry...,"

Rosa grabbed Kana's ankle.

"OOWW! What!,"

"Hmm...This is the third time you've been in the hostipial isn't,"

"Yeah," She huffed. "Your getting weaker!," She shouted. Kana glared at her teacher annoyed. "Why you old hag!,"

"H-Hag? I'm 25," Rose and Kana pushed their foreheads together.

"That's not what those wrinkles are telling me," Kana growled.

"You bi-," The door opened and Naruto came in with a bright smile on his face. "Kana!,"

Her face brightened. "Naruto! Your back,"

"Don't worry Rosa-sensei! Kana's gonna get better, we've brought a great doctor," He shouted. A blonde woman came in and smiled. "Kana...?,"

"Um...Who are you?,"

"My name is Tsunade...," She turned to Rosa and smiled. She leaned over to Kana's swollen ankle and touched it. Of course she flinched and looked suddenly felt the pain quickly disappear. She removed her hand and smiled at Kana. "Don't go overboard, with your training," Kana watched the woman in amazement. She quickly snapped into reality. "Th-thank you...," She said. The woman left soon after. "Kana, also Sasuke's awake," Naruto informed.

"What about you?," She asked.

"Huh?,"

"Are you hurt? I heard what happened with Orochimaru...," Her eyes saddened. "I'm fine," He lied as he folded his arms behide his head. Kana slowly got off the bed and hugged the blonde. "Your...Such a great friend...," She sighed into his jumpsuit. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks...Kana...," They stayed in each others embrace and it felt warm and happy.

Rosa suddenly cleared her throat. Kana pulled away from Naruto and turned away. Her face was bright red and hot. She cupped her face and looked at the ground.

"Th-Thanks for coming to check up on me, Naruto," She said. He knew she was smiling and he turned to leave. "I'm going to go check on Sasuke and Sakura," He said and hurried out the door. The room grew quiet quickly.

"Kana," Rosa laughed. "Don't make fun of me," Kana whispered her face still hot. "Fine...Lets get you dressed," Rosa picked up a bag from the side of the bed.

Kana sat on a stool as Rosa brushed her hair. "Your hairs gotten rather long, do you want to cut it?," Kana turned around and noticed her hair was to her mid-thigh. "I'm not sure...,"

Rosa leaned to her ear and smirked. "Is it because Naruto like's long hair?," Kana blushed. "I'm not even sure if Naruto has a preference!," She jumped up. "Hmm...Or are you keeping it long for Sasuke," Kana's face grew red. "Neither!," She grabbed a pillow. Rosa stuck her head out of the door. "Your so cute Kana,"

"Shut!," She threw the pillow. "UP!," Rosa was out of the door before the pillow was able to hit her. "Jerk!,"

Kana huffed and puffed. "Geez...," She reached into her bag of clothes and quickly put them on. _'I'm going to see Sasuke and Naruto' _She pulled her white shit and black mini skirt, Kana grabbed her hair and pulled her long hair into a braided ponytail. Then quickly headed out of her hospitial room.

Kana walked into the room. She felt a shiver go up her spine. 'Why is it so tense in here?,'

"Ka-Kana!," Sakura shouted. Naruto turned to her and walked closely. "Um...Hi Naruto-kun...,"

"Hi...Kana...," He blushed and rubbed the back of his head again. Sakura raised eyebrow. "Did something happen between you two," Sakura leaned and squinted at them.

"Huh?," Naruto gave her a confused looked.

"Your alot closer than usual...," She said. Kana's face turned red as she realized her and Naruto were stand really close. They were past shoulder touching. Kana's face began to heat up. She stepped back and looked away. "Ho-how are you Sakura?,"

"Um...Good-,"

"What's up Sasuke, Why are you staring at me like that?," Sakura and Kana turned to Sasuke his eyes were full of anger.

"Fight me...Now,"

"What?,"

"Just shut up and fight me!," He looked up and his sharigan had been activated.

"You thought you helped me?," He slowly began to get from his bed. "That foolish Fifth Hokage or whoever...Butting into other people's business,"

"What?," Sasuke stood infront of him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you?," Sakura shouted. "Naruto, tell him to stop! I mean...,"

Naruto glared at him and smirked. "Well then...I was thinking about it too," Kana stood at them. They were dead set on this and they were both completly serious.

"Hey...You two...Cut it out ok?," Sakura began to step forward until Kana placed her arm infront of her. "Sakura, don't," Kana whispered. "Come with me," Sasuke nudged as they walked out of the room. Sakura and Kana followed behide quietly and slowly. They arrived to the top of the hospital.

"Hah!," Sasuke glared at him.

"What's so funny?,"

"Funny? No,"

"I'm overjoyed actually," He smirked. "...To think, how I can finally beat you,"

Sasuke groweled. "What did you say? Stop blabbering nonsense you loser," Naruto chuckled. "I'm no longer the loser you once knew me as, I've changed,"

"You dimwit! What are you so full of yourself for,huh?,"

"What are you losing you cool for? That's so unlike you, Are you afraid now that you challenged me to a fight," He smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Shut up and fight!,"

"Fine, put your leaf headband on,"

"I don't need something like that,"

"Just do it,"

"You won't lay a finger on me, let alone my forehead," Sasuke pointed at his forehead with his thumb.

"No! I'm saying this is a symbol, that we fight as equal leaf ninja's!," Kana balled her fist tightly together.

"That's why I say you're full of yourself! You think you're on par with me!,"

"Of course I do! In fact I've never thought of myself as inferior to you...Not even once,"

"Your pissing me off Naruto!," Sasuke shouted.

"That's because you still weak, Sasuke-CHAN," Naruto shouted back.

"NARUTO!,"

"SASUKE!," They quickly began to engage in their fight. They colliaded holding each others fist. They stared into each others eyes. Sasuke lifted his foot and tried to kick him. Naruto jumped back quickly forming his multiple shadow-clone jutsu.

Once they all appeared they immediately began to charge at Naruto. Sasuke, with great speed fought of each clone. Naruto kicked Sasuke into the air. Another Naruto jumped into the air and tried to kick Sasuke but he quickly blocked it. Sasuke formed a hand sign to preform a fire jutsu, he blew from his mouth. Sasuke noticed Naruto preforming a new jutsu.

Sasuke then started to use his chidori. 'Oh no this is bad!' Kana gasped.

"Stop...," Sakura shouted. She began to run towards them. Kana gasped and followed her. "Sakura, wait!," Kana grabbed Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke got closer to colliding. Then Kakashi appeared and tossed them seperate ways.

Kana turned to Sakura. "Are you alright?," she asked frantically.

"Hey! You two!," Kakashi shouted.

"What are you doing on the roof of the hospitial? If you're fighting, you're getting too heated...Both of you," Naruto and Sasuke both hit a water tank. Sasuke pulled his arm out and smirked at Naruto. Kana rushed over to Naruto's side quickly.

"Are you alright?," Naruto glared at Sasuke with full irritation. Kana turned to Sasuke who had dissappeared again. She released a loud sigh.

Kana turned and Naruto dissappeared to. She felt anger rise from her stomach. 'Idiots!' She turned and jumped of the roof of the hospitial.

Kana ran through the village. She searched high and low for Naruto. She finally found him at the Ramen shop, sulking.

"Naruto!," He looked up at Kana and straigten up. "Kana...,"

"Naruto...I want you and Sasuke to make up...,"

"What?,"

"Com'on Naruto, be the bigger person!,"

"Why should I have to!,"

"Naruto! You and Sasuke almost got Sakura killed...," She stated. He lower his head. "Fine...,"

Kana smiled. "Thanks Nar-,"

"I'm aplolgize to Sakura,"

"Naruto?," He got up and left. "Naruto come back...," He was already down the street before she could say anything else. "Ugh!," She groaned annoyed.

Kana had no other choice. She had to go talk to Sasuke.

It was getting late and Kana finally found Sasuke. "Sasuke!," He looked up and Kana landed infront of him. He seemed to have calmed down. "I've found you...,"

"Kana...You are a precious comrade, I love the most,"Kana felt her heart speed up. "What?,"

"Sasuke...I,"

"Kana...I'm sorry...," She blushed a bit. "Speaking of Naruto, why don't the both of you try to be friends again?," She stood up and offered her hand to him. He looked up with sad eyes. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Her head landed where his heart resided. He pulled her as close at possible. "Sasuke...," Her face was red and hot. "Kana...I won't lose you..,"

'Where's this coming from?,' Kana looked up and he looked down. They locked eyes for a split second before she blinked and looked away. Sasuke kissed her forehead. Kana gasped and looked away. "Sasuke!,"

"Kana...I can-," Suddenly four figures appeared and surrounded them. "Isn't the sweat..?," a female giggled.

Sasuke and Kana stood up. "Who the hell are you?," Sasuke asked s tepping in front of Kana.

"The four sounds, East Gate's Kidomaru," Said the first one.

"The same, South Gates Jiroubou," The chubby one said.

"The same, West Gate's Sakon," Another said with hair covering the right side of his face.

"The same, North Gate's Tayuya," The female said.

With great speed they cicrled Sasuke. They were very fast. Kana's first instinct was to move. She did so. Sasuke was able to stop them one by one. He threw them into each other. They turned to smoke and when the smoke dissappeared they were logs. Kana gasped as they appeared behide them.

Sasuke turned half way and glared sharply. "You caught me at a bad time, I'll show you more and I won't hold back," He threatened.

"Heh...Stop yapping like a wimpy dog," Sakon smirked. He motioned Sasuke to come to him. "Come on...I'l make a nice melody from your broken ribs... . . . ," He sang. Sasuke leaped from the tree.

Sakon was fast but Sasuke was equally fast. Sasuke was preforming a direct lions barrage. Then he was throw back into a tree. "Sasuke!," Kana cried in concern. Kidomaru quickly got into the battale as did Jiroubou. As Sasuke was thrown back to Sakon he grabbed on a to the edge of the roof before kicking Sakon into the air. The Sasuke pulled off a lions barrage.

Kana's eyes widened as Sakon held Sasuke upside down. He was bruised and limp.

"If you stay in this shitty village, you'll always be weak like everyone else, You'll never become powerful," Sakon stated.

"Sasuke!," Kana ran towards him but was stopped by Jiroubou. He held her tightly. "Ugh!,"

"Kana...," Sakon threw Sasuke to a wall. "You should really worry about yourself,"

"Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot!," He continued. Tayuya walked over to him. "Come with us! If you do, Orochimaru will give you strength,"

Kana's eyes widen. "Sasuke! Don't! Ahh!," Jiroubou squeezed her tightly. "What are you going to do?,"

"Well if he doesn't come...We still got the girl," Kidomaru smirked. "She's cute too...," He grabbed her chin and licked his lips. Kana whimpered and turned he head away in disgust. "Don't touch her!," Sasuke charged at the four and his curse mark becan to react. Sasuke was pushed was again.

Sakon moved his hair from the side of his face and revealed his curse mark. Sasuke and Kana jolted at his apperance.

"What is your purpose in life?," Tayuya asked. "Will you just forget, and continue to live in this simple village, where you and your loser firends can gather to cry on each other's shoulder? What about Uchiha Itchi," Kana noticed Sasuke jolt.

"Don't forget your purpose, This village will only become the shakles that bind you, It's best to just cute those worthless connections," Sakon steped up. "In doing so, you'll be able to obtainmuch greater power,"

Kana struggled when she realized they were getting in his head. "Sasuke, please don't!,"

"Shut her up!," Sakon shouted. "Ah!," She screamed loudly as her body became numb and she closed her eyes. "Ka-Kana...,"

"Don't forget you purpose...," Sakon stated. "And if you try anything...We've got this," He smirked and pointed to Kana's limp body. 

Water drips hitting her cheek, and slowly rolling down her neck. Her body shivered slightly. Her eyes began to open slowly. Her head pounded and the ground under here was hard and cold. Kana groaned and slowly began to rise from the ground. Her memories were coming back. Her vision was still blurry. "Sasuke...," She whispered and looked around the dark room.

"Sasuke...?," She got on all fours. The sound of water droplets hitting the cloor echoed. The room was dark and silent. Kana stood up on her feet and walked forward. "Hello?,"

Her voice echoed. She lifted her hands out infront of her to feel her surroundings. "Hello..Can anyone here me!," She felt two cold objects in front of her and she grabbed hold of them. Kana lifted her foot and felt her footing. Someones footsteps were heard. "Who's here?,"

Suddenly fire ignited inside lanterns attached to the wall. Kana stepped back as she felt an unpleasent aura. She was in a cell. The lights dimly lite the room. "Who are you?,"

He chuckled before opening the cell. When he stepped into the light Kana's eyes opened.

"Stay away from me!," He just kept chuckling. He stood infront of her and leaned over. "Don't you want to see Sasuke-kun?,"

"Sasuke...?," She looked up, her eyes panicing. He lifted his hand.

"Stay away...,"

"Sasuke will come for you...I promise...,"

"...Sasuke...Will?," He placed two fingers to her forehead. Her mind went blank and she blacked out.

"Sasuke...," Kana's eyes became vacant and her heart beat slowed down. Her thoughts raced with her friends and Naruto. She gasped and her body went numb as her body went limp. "Naru...to...,"

He chuckled. "Good-bye Kana,"

Sasuke walked through the corridors with Kabuto a few feet behide. There were cells filled with prisoners.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Sasuke-kun, you are THE chosen human," Sasuke looked up at him.

"...It doesn't matter how...Give me power," His voice was dark and vacant. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke in the corner of his eye.

He leaned over to Sasuke's ear. "Even though his form is different, that is Orochimaru-sama in front of you," He whispered. "If you don't want to die, you should watch your mouth," Sasuke glared sharply at Kabuto. Startled he stepped back. Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru and they began to walk. _'I'll get this power no matter what, and I'll find Kana' _He looked ahead as they entered another room.

_**Two Years later - **_

The girl stared out of the window and gazed over the top of the forest. She sighed of boredom. She could see the beach and the top of the mountains. Her blue-green eyes shined in content. She wanted to leave this hideout and explore the world. She smiled and stood up from her window. She sat on her huge white bed and looked around her room. She wanted to leave this small cramped room. She wondered why she wasn't able to leave the hide out ever.

Kabuto had told her she was too _'Special' _to leave the hideout. He said people were after her and wanted her dead. _'My name is...I forgot again!,' _She growled and move some brown hair behide her ear.

"My name is...Kana!," She said aloud. Kana gigled and smiled. "My name is Kana...It's a pretty name,"

The door opened and a woman came it. "Ah...Lady Kana your room is a mess," The woman picked up papers from the ground and began to maker her bed.

"I'm sorry, I got bored, can't I go outside?,"

"No miss Lord Orochimaru will not like that,"

"Yeah I know it's_ 'To dangerous'_," She mocked. "You'll leave when you get older," Kana huffed and moved her bangs from the side of her face.

"I'm 18! Why can't I leave?,"

"I'm sorry, It's against orders," The maid sighed. She looked up at Kana's sad face. Her eyes were full of emptyness and sadness. The maid sighed and turned to the door. "I'll bring your lunch," She said before closing the door.

Kana touched the necklace around her neck. It was cool against her fingers and she felt her sadness wash away. She glance out the window she was heard birds chirping. _'I'll leave the hideout some how...I'll find out who I am...,'_


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke sat quietly meditating in a large room. It was lighted with candles on either side of him. He opened his eyes and took a deep breathe. He stood up and walked out of the door. While Kabuto tended to a Orochimaru, Sasuke left the hideout now and again in search of the hide-out the held Kana. The sooner he found Kana, the better. His first destination was the hideout hidden in the mountains.

Kana walked through the corridors of the hideout. Her mind was racing of many thoughts. _'I can escape this place...But...,' _She looked up and noticed two guards eyeing her quite good. She turned and walked back towards her bed room. She bit her bottom lip and stayed in deep thought. She bit her thumb nail in excitement. _'I've got a plan...I'll leave the hideout...just for a few minutes and then come back later,' _She smiled happily. Kana looked outside of her window. She couldn't jump from the window. If she did she would hurt her legs from this height. Her mind began to bring up old memories of her past.

-Flashback-

"Welcome to your new home Kana," Kabuto said gripped her shoulders. She sadly looked at the tall tower. It looked dark and empty. Two guards stood in front of the doors.

"This place will keep you safe," She simply stared on. "Orochimaru and I will come and check up on you from time to time so don't worry about getting lonely," She felt a shivered run down her spine.

The doors opened and two woman, who she assumed were servants took her into the hideout.

"Bye, Kana-chan," Kabuto chuckled darkly as the doors closed be hide her.

She felt some resent towards Kabuto and Orochimaru, she didn't know why. Every time they came to check on her she would feel anger in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't remember them from an earlier time but, she every time she would try to remember her past it would be blank and dark. This frustrated her sometimes she could hear voices in the darkness. People shouting her name or her own voice talking. Something inside her is trying to remember her past. Whatever it was it wasn't going to give up. Kana was slowly getting pieces of her memory everyday since she turned 17. There was this voice she could remember that made her smile.

"Kana wake up!,"

"Kana! Kana! I'll come for you! I take you back from Orochimaru-,"

A knock came at her bedroom door. Kana turned from her window. "Come in," She shouted.

A maid came in with a tray of food. "Hmm, Kana your always day dreaming…," The sighed as she sat the tray on her table.

"Well, what else is there to do?," She said with irritation.

"Well here's you dinner, Lord Orochimaru has requested your presence,"

"I won't go," She stated simply. "I don't want to go to that man," She glared at the sky and balled her hands into a fist.

"Kana! That man has done so much for you," Kana turned to the maid quickly. Her eyes willed with anger. "Keeping me captured in a hide out, saying he's protecting me…I think that snake is hiding me from some one," Standing up slowly he walked toward the maid her glare still full on anger. "I will get out of here and when I do-," She growled slightly.

The aura in the room was tense and she felt like it was pushing her down. The door opened and Kana looked up quickly. The maid gasped and quickly regain her breath. "Miss there's something going on in the kitchen," The other maid shouted. Kana watched her turned and they left.

Sasuke examined his surroundings carefully. The forest that lead to the mountains, the sun began to set quickly.

'_Perfect' _He glanced up at the mountains and his eyes were filled with determination.

Kana ate her dinner and placed her tray in the hall. She didn't want to see anyone's face for the rest to of the night. She lighted several candles before slaying across her bed. She laid in her bed in silence she just wanted to be free from this hideout. The only way she was getting out of this hideout is asking the head maid to let her see Orochimaru, and that wasn't going to happen. She hated that snake, and his loyal dog, Kabuto. She's seen some of the trouble they caused people and how they used them. For experiments and just for there own games. She clenched her fist in anger before sitting up on her elbow and touching her necklace. The necklace, it gave her a since of hope of family on the other side of the walls of these hideouts. Kana grabbed the necklace and smiled, she began to calm down and feel content. Whoever gave her this necklace made her happy. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. At least she could get some sleep.

Sasuke looked at the hideout up and down. It wasn't that much a of hideout, mostly a tower that camouflaged into the mountain side. Sasuke looked at the front door which had several guards' standing in front.

'_That's not obvious,_' He thought to himself. It was finally nightfall and he can begin to make his move. He slowly descended from the top of the tree.

Kana had finally slipped into slumber after exhausting herself from anger. She would toss and turn in her sleep most nights. Her dreams were filled with voices and darkness.

"**Kana! Happy 14****th**** birthday!," **

"**Naruto! Are you going training again today?,"**

"**Kana! I'll protect you no matter what!,"**

"**Stay away Sasuke-kun!,"**

"**Naruto!,"**

"**Sasuke!,"**

"**Sakura-chan!," **

A loud sound of glass shattering caused her to sit up quickly. Her body covered in sweat and her hair stuck to her face. She panted heavily as she continued to heard the sound of grunts and shouting. Kana stood up quickly and the sounds began to get closer and closer.

'_Someone's infiltrated the hide out…Is this what Orochimaru was warning me about?' _She turned to her closet and quickly closed the door be hide her.

With amazing speed Sasuke to the guards down one by one. He went through door to door, floor to floor. He searched basements and rooms. He was going to tear this place apart until he found Kana.

After getting to the top floor, Sasuke reached a large door. He drew his sword and pushed past the door. He scanned the room. He eyes caught the closet door. He didn't know why but he felt like he should open the door.

Kana's breathe hitched as she heard the intruder walking towards the closet and crawled back and her hand's touched something cool. She turned and looked at the object, a kunai. Kana grabbed the kunai and squeezed it tightly until her hands hurts. She gasped and got into a stance prepared for to attack the intruder. The closet door opened closely and Kana lunged at the man.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Kana sprung from the closet. He grabbed her wrists tightly and she winced in pain and dropped the kunai. "Kana! It's me!,"

She looked up and she frowned. "Let go of me," He released her wrist and she dropped the kunai. Kana hugged her wrist to her chest and rubbed them. Sasuke walked closer and she took a step back. "Stay away!,"

"Kana, it's me," Sasuke frowned slightly. "I don't know you, stay away," She shouted stepping back. Sasuke's heart clenched slightly. "Kana, It's me, Sasuke," He reached out to touch her but she closed her eyes and jumped back. He stopped and withdrew his hand. "What did he do to you?," He balled his fist tightly.

"Huh?," She looked up at him with confusion, he seemed to be angry and confused. "Intruder! Intruder in the tower!," Sasuke turned to the door as a woman shouted for reinforcements.

He turned back to Kana. Sasuke grabbed her quickly, and jumped out of the window. Kana screamed loudly as he took her deeper and deeper into the forest.

Kana groaned and turned over as she felt a soft surface under her, like a bed. Kana sat up slowly her hair loose and laying over the bed. She sat up and looked around the room which was lit dimly. She heard the sound of footsteps, without thinking she quickly layed back down and pretended she was sleeping.

She heard the sound of the door opening and closing. She flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. The footsteps stopped at the side of the bed. "I know your not asleep, Kana," The voice was husky and stern. "Look at me," She flinched as he stroked her cheek. Kana slowly began to open her eyes and looked up at the man with raven colored hair and ebony eyes.

"You lost your memory, so I see why you don't remember me,"

"I…don't remember anything," She said her voice meek and low. "What's your name?,"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Her eyes gleamed and she blinked it away. "Do I know you?," She asked and she folded her legs under her.

"We've know each other for three years so far,"

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember," He flashed a smile. "What is it?," She blushed.

"I'll get your memory back Kana," He leaned forward and stared into her eyes.

"I promise," Kana's cheeks turned to a brighter color and she darted her eyes to the side. "Th-Thank you,"

"Don't leave this room…Orochimaru doesn't know you're here yet," He said turned to the door.

"You know Orochimaru?," She asked him. He stopped and turned to her. "He's the only person I remember," She stated. Sasuke frowned and the room got quiet.

….rrrgghhh….!

Kana's face turned red again, turning around she held her stomach. "Kana? Are you hungry?,"

"Um….Ye-yes,"

"I'll be back," He said leaving the room. Kana sat on the bed. Sasuke was running through her head.

'_I'll get your memory back, I promise,' _She blushed again. _'I know I've seen that look before…,'_

Later the door opened and Sasuke stepped through with a tray of food. Kana smiled as she took it from him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," His hand twitched and she looked up. "What's wrong?," She took a bite out of a shiny apple

"It's nothing…I'll be leaving, I'm going out for a while," Kana jumped up. "Can I come with you?,"

"No…You'll only be a distraction-,"

"Pleeeeaaaseeee!," She squealed. Sasuke turned to her. "Kana, quiet, your being noisy,"

"Sasuke-kun! I don't like being locked in a room," She pouted and looked up at him. He stared at her blankly before giving into her puppy dog eyes. "Just stay close and don't get in the way," Happily Kana grabbed the apple and bread from her tray and followed him out of the door.

Kana watched Sasuke training, she was impressed with the techniques he used. His had would turn to lighting from time to time. He was very fast and skilled with a sword. A small bird bounced it's way to the girl she turned to it and smiled. "So cute~!," She tore bits of bread and scattered in front of her. The small bird ate them cautiously. She stood up and turned to Sasuke. He was still training, Kana let out a small sigh.

"Sasuke-kun how much do you train a day?," She stopped and gave her a look in the corner of his eye. "Don't know,"

"It's dangerous don't over do it," She said with a sadden look. "I have a goal, so I can't afford to be laid back,"

"A goal?," He fully turned himself to her. "You don't remember?,"

"I'm sorry, you must've told me this before,"

"Don't worry about it," He turned his back to her. "Let's head back,"

"Ye-yes…," She hurried be hind him as they walked back to the hideout.

Sasuke revealed a small smiled and turned to her, he reached up to ruffle her hair but he removed his smile and dropped his hand. "Huh? What's wrong Sasuke-kun?," He kept walking ahead. "It's nothing…,"

"Um…Okay," As they entered the corridor of the hideout Kana began to stay closer to Sasuke. She felt sick to her stomach about this place.

"Sasuke-kun…,"

"What is it?," She shook her head. "No…It's nothing," She began to sweat and her hands trembled. She felt a bad aura emanating from this place and it felt…scary.

Once they got back to the room Sasuke walked over to a table and lit several candles. He looked at her as she played with her yukata. "What is it, Kana?,"

"Um…It's just…There's only one bed,"

"I see….You don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me," He smirked.

"S-Sasuke-kun…,"

"I'm kidding Kana," She cheeks flushed and a knock at the door startled her and she ran be hind Sasuke.

"Stay here," He walked out of the door and closed it. "Yes…," She sat on the bed and stared at her hands.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-kun…Why can't I remember him, he says he knows my past' _She reached for her necklace, Her eyes widen in shock when it wasn't placed in the position around her neck. "Where'd It go?,"

Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Is that all you called me for? I'm busy,"

"I see, Sasuke-kun you want to restore Kana's memory?," Kabuto chuckled. He just continued to stare at the both.

"What if she runs away when she gets them back, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said sitting in his bed.

"And we can't allow her to reporting to the genin of the Hidden leaf of our whereabouts'," Kabuto stated pushing his glasses up.

"She won't run…," Sasuke said simply.

"You seem so sure of this Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smirked. "Her memory will return soon,"

Sasuke glared at man before turning and leaving his room.

Kana frantically search the ground where she and Sasuke were. "Where did I go? Hmm…," She patted the ground where she sat, looking under bushes, and combing the area. "I lost it…," Heat rose to her eyes and they became blurry. She covered her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata.

"Kana," She looked up and a hand was offered to her. "Sa-Sasuke-kun….,"

"What's with the tears?," He asked as she accepted his hand. "I-I lost my necklace…," She stammered.

"A necklace huh?,"

"Did you find one…?,"

"I, don't recall seeing you wearing a necklace," He watched her tears roll down her red cheeks before she began to sob.

"Th-that was the only thing, that helped me wit-with my me-memories, Wa AAhhh," Sasuke sighed and grabbed her wrist and took her back inside.

Kana drank her tea and released a long happy sigh. "This is very sweet Sasuke-kun, Thank you,"

Kana swung her feet from her chair and humming quietly. He stared at her blankly before she looked up at him. "Sasuke-kun….What's wrong?,"

"This necklace, what did it do?,"

"Ah, Well when ever I was angry or sad or even lonely, I would touch it and it would wash away my worries," She blushed and smiled.

"Hmp…A necklace? Doing something like that? I doubt it," Kana puffed up her cheeks. "It's true, It did, and it would help me remember voices,"

"Voices?,"

"Yes, they are some I don't recognize," Sasuke stood up from the table. "It's late, Get some sleep Kana,"

"Um…What about you?,"

"Don't worry about me," He walked to the door and he opened it. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…Thank you and Good night,"

"Hmp," He left the bedroom and closed the door. Kana turned to the bed and flopped on top of it.

"I wonder…How long will it take for me to get my memory back?," She rolled on her back and closed her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is rather kind, " Her heart raced. "There's that feeling again…," Her body began to relax and she quickly fell asleep.

Kana opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She was quickly blinded by a flash and she covered her eyes with her sleeve. The light vanished and she looked around her, She was in a forest by a small river.

**Sasuke appeared and approached her. "Hi Sasuke," **

"_That's Sasuke-kun!,"_

"**Kana, do you feel okay?,"**

_Her eyes widened. "Could that be? Is that me?,,"_

**She nodded quickly. "Yeah, just a little sick," Sasuke leaned over her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Your hot…Do you need medicine?,"**

"**N-no I have some," Kana reached into her pouch and pulled out her small jar. "Oh…That's right I used it all,"**

"**Here..," Sasuke took out a small pill bottle and placed it on her palm. "Maybe this will help," Kana looked at the small blue pill in her hand. "S-Sasuke is this?,"**

"**Yeah, I know…Your **_**'not feeling well'**_**," He said air quoting the words not feeling well. Her brow twitched with annoyance. "Sasuke…," Her voice was stern and had a hint of anger. First of all why did he have this on him? And why was he giving to her?**

_Kana's eye twitched. "Was he really like that?"_

"**I didn't want to say anything-,"**

"**Sasuke!," He jumped and looked up at her. "Sasuke, I'm not on my period," **

**She took a big step forward and leaned in closer to her. "What? Do you think I'm being bitchy?," Sasuke stepped back but it hardly made any distance between them. "No Kana! I'm just worried about you,"**

"**Well I don't need your stupid pill!," She shoved it into his chest and he took it. "Thanks for your concern but I don't need this sort of thing from you of all people," Kana brushed past him with her fist balled tightly together. **

_Kana began to giggled. "Sasuke-kun was like this with me..! Ah! He does know me!," Kana gasped. "He really __**can**__ get my memory back, I'm counting on you Sasuke-kun!,"_

_There was another flash of light and she covered her eyes. _

"_Where am I know?," She asked standing in a hallway. Two figures with black cloaks stood at a door and someone opened it. _

"_That's me again,"_

She looked up at the man her eyes filled with fear.

"Sas...uke-kun?,"

"What'd you say Kana?," Naruto walked over to the door and he stared at man to.

"_Who's that?,"_

"Hmp...Hard to believe this child hold the nine tails," Kana and Naruto jolted as another figure walked from behind the other.

"Naruto, your coming with us,"

Kana suddenly wished for Sasuke. Naruto began walking and Kana, like a scared child grabbed hold of his jumpsuit sleeve.

"No, don't Naruto!,"

"_Naru…to…?Naruto? I know that name,"_

"Hey, Itachi...This girl is going to be a pain in the butt...maybe I outta get ride of her," She gasped and Naruto stood in front of her. The pale blue colored man began to walk towards them.

"N-No...," She clung tightly to Naruto who was just as frighten as her. He reached be hide him and grabbed the sword strapped to his back. She shut her eyes tightly. _'Help...Someone'_

"It's been a long time...," Everyone stopped and looked up. "Sasuke,"

"Itachi Uchiha!," Sasuke said his name in utter disgust and anger. "Well...sharigan and he looks an awful lot like you...Itachi who is this kid," The pale man smirked and put his sword away.

"He's my younger brother...," The man named Itachi stated. Kana and Naruto shared the same expression of shock on their faces.

"That's strange the way I heard it...The Uchiha clan was wiped out...by you,"

"_Sasuke-kun, has a brother?,"_

"Itachi Uchiha... I hope your ready to die," Sasuke's voice became stern. Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"It's just as you said brother, I muster my hatred for you...all for one purpose...**To see you die**!," His chidori started to chirp loudly.

"It ends here!," Sasuke charged at him with full speed and a mighty roar. There was a huge explosion. And there was silence.

Sasuke's chidori was stopped with a single hand. His grip on Sasuke's wrist tighten and he winced. "Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

Naruto quickly began to summon his chakra. This which sudden caught the attention of the two men. Sasuke saw this as his chance to attack but Itachi quickly grew impatient.

"Enough," He snapped Sasuke's wrist and he howled in pain and doubled over. "Sasuke," Kana and Naruto shouted in unison.

"_Sasuke-kun! Who is this man?,"_

Naruto began to weave his hand signs. "To slow!," The taller man swung is sword down not touching Naruto but his chakra.

Suddenly Naruto's surrounding chakra was gone.

"What's going on! Come on,"

"Sorry kid, my blade shark skin cuts through chakra and devours it," The sound of chewing was heard through the bandages it was covered with.

"We don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out anymore Justu," He pointed his sword at Naruto. "Forget the legs lets start with those arms of yours," Naruto continued to try and force his Justu. "Your wasting your time," He lifted his sword. Without a second thought Kana stepped in front of him. "I won't let you!,"

He chuckled. "Your cute to bad you have to get in the way,"

"Kana...Get out of here, now," Sasuke managed to say. "I won't move," She shouted back. He swung the sword done. "Kana...no," Sasuke tried his best to get up.

"_I'm protecting him…? Naruto?,"_

There was a poof of smoke a loud bang. The smoke cleared and Kana was on the ground. A large toad stood in between her and the sword. Her ankle wasn't throbbing anymore. It was warm so was her hand. She looked at her hand and saw blood, alot of it.

"You two don't know me at all, do ya? Should have done your homework. Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to NO woman's charm. Rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm! It isn't in my nature, to be doped by the wilds of women. When you reach the stature I have, the ladies worship at your AWSOMENESS!"

"_Um…Who is this man?,"_

Everyone grew quiet and watched him. Kana turned her eyes away from Jiraiya and looked down at the ground. Her eyes opened wide with horror as you saw Sasuke lying on the ground, limp and unmoving.

Kana's eyes locked on the feet of the person next to him. She gulped silently as your eyes slowly wondered up the black cloak with clouds until they met the eyes of the person in the cloak. Her heart jumped and then sunk as you stared into the crimson eyes of...Itachi Uchiha.

_'This...is...him? The one Sasuke told me about...,' _The fact that she staring at the murder and he was staring back wasn't why she began crying. It's the fact that she wasn't feeling any anger like Sasuke, and Naruto were towards him. Her tears became like a rushing waterfall. She couldn't stop and she tried to speak but her mouth was only able to mouth the words. His eyes widen for a split second before they saw Sasuke getting back up. Kana looked back at Sasuke, looking at him worryingly.

"What did I do just know?,"

Jiraiya walked over to sit the woman down against the wall. It was the woman they saw early.

"What kind of coward would do something like that? Using his sharingan to inflict an illusion Justu on an innocent woman. All in order to separate Naruto from me...I know he's the one you're really after," said Jiraiya dangerously, slowly standing back up. Kana knew almost instantly what he talking about, but she also noticed Naruto seemed confused. Kana looked back at the shark man, Sasuke, and Itachi. Itachi looked completely calm and cool, as if he was no at all surprised at the fact that Jiraiya knew.

"That explains how Kakashi knew...now I understand...he learned it...from you," said Itachi quietly.

"You're right...Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him..." continued Itachi. The toad Jiraiya had summoned disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No way you're getting Naruto!" said Jiraiya, glaring at Itachi and Kisame.

"We'll see..." said Itachi, cooly.

"Actually...this is quite convinient. I can take you both out at the same time-" said Jiraiya, standing up straight and tall before he was suddenly interrupted by a younger voice.

"Stay out of this!"

Kana looked and saw Sasuke slowly standing up. Kana didn't want Sasuke to fight.

"The only one...who is going to eliminate him...IS ME!" said Sasuke glaring up at Itachi, his eyes looking beyond furious. Kana felt her heart start to beat like that feeling she got when something bad was going to happen.

Itachi just looked at Sasuke over his shoulder before saying,

"Go away...you don't interest me at the moment."

Sasuke's fist suddenly clenched and he went running at Itachi while shouting,

"WELL GET INTERESTED!"

Before Sasuke had time to react, Itachi kicked him hard with a side kick that sent Sasuke flying into the back wall.

"Sasuke! No!" shouted Naruto from behind her. She saw Sasuke limp over on the wall, and Kana were about to jump over to him when she felt Naruto start going past her. Once again her ankle was throbbing with sheer pain.

"No Naruto! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto stopped and stared. Sasuke put his good hand on the wall, slowly pulling himself up while saying,

"I've told you before...I've waited my whole life for this day...for this moment..." suddenly he looked up, his sharingan out and ready.

"This fight is mine!"

Sasuke came running at Itachi again. Kana watched in horror as Itachi blocked Sasuke's hand and hit him hard in the jaw, sending him spiraling to the back wall again. Kana winced when she heard Sasuke smash against it. She saw him looking limp for a moment, and then he grunted,

"Not...finished yet...this fight is mine..."

Itachi glared at his little brother before saying,

"So be it..." and slowly he walked towards him. Kana tried to step forward when Jiraiya stepped in front of her, his arm out to block her from going any further. Itachi stepped before his brother, looking down at him. Sasuke looked up, blood trickling down the sides of his mouth.

"And now, finally!" Shouted Sasuke when suddenly Itachi's knee slammed into his stomach.

"_Sasuke!,"_

"SASUKE!" Kana screamed from behind Jiraiya, trying to run past him but he held her back. Kisame smirked at her as she watched in horror as Itachi continued to beat Sasuke over and over again.

Kana pushed Jiraiya's arm out of the way and tried to run down to Sasuke and Itachi but then Kisame grabbed her from behind. He held her arms tightly as she struggled and kicked, trying to break away.

"He'll show him no mercy..." whispered Kisame to the three of them.

As Sasuke hit the ground hard. He picked Sasuke up the collar and slammed him against the wall with one hand. She saw Itachi whisper something in his ear and then came the blood chilling scream from Sasuke.

Suddenly Kana blinded by determination to get to Sasuke now. She pulled one arm lose from Kisame and charged at Itachi.

"_No! It's dangerous!," Kana ran after herself and reached out with her hand._

"Leave him alone!," She shouted reaching out to grab Itachi's cloak. There was a sudden light then a loud bang.

"_What's that light? Eh? I only pushed him…I pushed him away with that light…,"_

The next thing she knew was holding Sasuke tightly.

"_What's going on? These are memories but they make no sense!," She began to get more frustrated and confused._

"_Kana…Kana wake up," _

"_Sasuke-kun?,"_

Her eyes opened and Sasuke leaned over her sleeping form. "Sasuke-kun?," She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep,"

"I was? I'm sorry? Was I loud?,"

"Yeah," Kana looked at her body, She was sweating and her Yukata was loose and messy. "You startled me,"

"Huh?,"

"You kept calling out my name,"

"Eh?," She blushed. "Sasuke-kun I remember something!,"

"What?," She quickly stood up on the bed. "I know how you know me! I Remembered what your goal is!," Sasuke looked up at her and then she gasped. Her yukata had fallen off and she stood bare in from the him.

"Kana…You…," She screamed and hide on the other side of the bed. "Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!,"

He sighed and pinched the area between his eyes. "Kana…Your loud so early,"

"That's all your remember?," Kana looked up from the table as Sasuke placed a tray of breakfast food in front of her. She looked down at the food and smiled. "This is looks good,"

"Kana," He voice showed a moment of annoyance as she ignored the question. "Ye-Yes Sasuke-kun," Kana blushed and bit her lip.

"Is there something else,"

"No-no-no!," She looked at the plate of food in front of her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…I'll help too!,"

"Help with what?," He sat across from her and picked up his bowl of rice.

"Your goal! In return you help me gain my memory little by little," He didn't reply he just grabbed his spoon and ate a spoonful of rice.

"We used to eat together like this…," Kana's heart began to speed up and her cheeks turned pink. "Really? I'm happy,"

"Whatever, just eat," He said darting his eyes away from her smiling face.

"Thank you for the meal, Sasuke-chan,"

"Don't give me such a girly suffix, Bakana,"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun I think you just called me an idiot and tried to hide it in my name!," Her cheeks were puffed up and she frowned at him.

"I think your hearing things," He took a scoop full of eggs off her plate and ate it. "Sasuke-kun! You pig!,"

Sasuke felt his own heart racing. _'Yeah we used to eat lunch,__** just **__like this…I missed you Kana,'_


	26. Chapter 26

Kana played with her long brown hair as she sat on the bed waiting for Sasuke to come back from his training session with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She tied her hair in a pony tail, then she tried pigtails, She sighed and just let it down. Here hair was long and soft it hung over the side of the bed.

"I wonder if I some sort of strong power to? I'll train too," She stood up and stretched. She was walking towards the door but she stopped.

"**Kana don't leave this room while I'm gone, I don't trust Kabuto or Orochimaru alone with you so stay here until I get back, we can got out later,"**

"**Understood, good luck with your training,"**

Kana sighed and stopped. He had been gone since the early morning and it was currently almost the afternoon.

"Is his training that intense?," The door opened Kana snapped her head up and smiled as Sasuke stumbled in.

"Sasuke-kun!," She ran to him as he fell to his knee. "Are you okay?," He was cut up and bruised. "Your not severely injured but…Sasuke-kun,"

"Kana….Help me to my room," He panted as she stood up with him. "Ye-Yes,"

Kana sat on the bed as Sasuke took a shower in another room. He was breathing roughly and his clothes were a little torn. Kana was able to fix them up quickly. "Those maids were good for something…," She said to herself. She lifted up his cloak from her lap and placed them back down.

The door opened and Sasuke came into the room with only a towel around his waist. She turned around quickly and squeaked. "I needed my clothes,"

"Ye-yes I know," Sasuke took his clothes from her lap and dropped his towel and put his clothes on.

"It's okay," He said she turned around and stood up. "Is this okay? I was able to fix them somewhat but I think you might want to get a new one,"

"The clothes are fine," Kana noticed his hair was still wet and droplets of water hit the ground. "Sasuke-kun you'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair too," Kana picked up the towel from the floor and covered his hair.

"I can do it myself," He stated taking a step back. "I'm sorry," He tried his hair with the towel and Kana rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Did your training go well?," He didn't reply he just turned to her. "You ask a lot of question Kana,"

"Um…Sorry, would you like some food?," She was cut off as Sasuke pushed her on the bed.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?," Kana turned to him.

"Kana…Shut up," He said in an annoyed tone. Sasuke got into the bed and layed on his side facing the girl. "Got to sleep!," He threw the blanket over her face. She fought off the blanket and pushed it away from her face.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, it's the middle of the day-," He was asleep already. "I know your faking Sasuke-kun!," He just slept next to the girl. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'Ah, well,' _

"**Now before we start the second test…There's something I have to pass out!," She pulled out a stack of papers. "You must sign these agreement forms," She pass out the papers. Anko explained the rules of this exam. The forest of death had a limit of five days. Each team had to have two scrolls heaven and earth. There was going to be killing involved. This mad Kana shake a bit. '…I'll have to try my best to help out in this exam,' Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. "Don't worry so much…We'll be fine," She smiled at the raven haired boy. "Your right, I'm sorry," A warm hand suddenly pressed against her butt and gave it a hard firm squeeze. Kana shrieked and turned to her molester. A tall male who looked about a few years older than her, he had blonde hair and bright purple-blue eyes. "How dare you?,"**

"**Whoops sorry my hand slip," He smirked. "I'm sure…," Sasuke glared at the man and stuck an arm in front of Kana. "My name is Kenji…And who might you be-?,"**

"**She is none of your concern," Sasuke glared into the mans purple eyes. He glanced at Sasuke and looked back at Kana.**

"**Is this your boyfriend?," Her face turned bright red and she looked away. "Hmp. As I thought…Well I'll see you around Kana-chan…," He winked at her and disappeared. She gasped. "Kana? Have you meet him before?," She shook her head quickly. 'How did he know my name?'**

**Kana sighed and made a sad face. Sasuke noticed this and turned to her. "I won't that guy touch you again," Kana blushed and smiled. "You know…," She lower her head and poked her index fingers together. He looked down at her. "It's like you…Really are my boyfriend," She blushed softly. Sasuke's eye widened at this. "Um…K-Kana…That's….,"**

**She suddenly laughed loudly and slapped his shoulder roughly. "I'm just kidding," She smiled and turned around her back facing him and her head lowered again her long hair blocked her face. "Kana?,"**

"_I see…I really did like Sasuke-kun back then huh?,"_

**She just couldn't get her head around this training exercise. Her arms were sore and she was getting frustrated. 'How the hell can I control my chakra this way?'**

"**Are you listening Kana?," Rosa shouted.**

"**Huh the complaining? No I heard the complaining!," She shouted back at her teacher. Kana shook her arms and breathed out. She focused her chakra to her fist again. "Okay!," She glared at the large rocks in front of her. **

"**Now clear this path in one blow," Rosa instructed. Kana charged at the rocks quickly and swung.**

**Then there was silence. A hideous crack was made then it was followed by a scream. Rose sighed and walked over to Kana with her first aid kit in hand. "I told you to focus," She kneeled next to Kana and took her hand.**

"**I did!,"**

"**You did not!,"**

"**I did too!,"**

"**God, I can't tell you anything!,"**

"**Well It wasn't my fault!,"**

"**Yes it was I told not to think about anything when you strike, you suck," Rosa shouted.**

"**Well if I you hadn't been thinking about Kakashi earlier-,"**

"**W-w-when did I ever t-think about-," Kana gave her a smug smirk and laughed as her teachers face became red. **

"**Since you wanna be like that let's take a break," She said still bright-colored and turned away. Kana let out a sigh. Of course her teacher was right. She was thinking about almost everything. **

_Kana laughed loudly. "Who's this woman?,"_

Kana slowly began t o wake up. Sasuke was still asleep. Kana touched the outline of Sasuke's sleeping face. She blushed and Sasuke suddenly shifted in his sleep. Kana moved her hands and closed her eyes.

Her heart began to race and her cheeks heated up. _'Do I feel something for Sasuke-kun?,' _His arm slowly wrapped around her waist. _'Sasuke-kun…I-I think I…,'_

"Who's there?," Sasuke said Kana gasped as Sasuke moved closer to her.

"Caught me red-handed…Still I've already acquired the upper-hand here," Another voice enter the room. It wasn't Kabuto or Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun?,"

"What is it you want?," Sasuke asked the intruder.

"I intend to…Take you back to Konoha," Sasuke frowned and Kana just layed down next to him confused.

"Although I did originally came here in order to kill you," Kana flinched at his words and gripped Sasuke cloak.

"I want to see if I can protect the bonds between you and him, That he clings so strongly to,"

'_What was he talking about?' _Kana began to shake a little.

"Bonds…?," Sasuke voice had become dark. 'Is he angry?'

"You woke me up to talk about bonds?," Suddenly something wrapped around her and him. "It hurts! Sasuke-kun!,"

His hand turned into lighting and there a loud explosion.

Kana stood be hind Sasuke as they stared at a pale boy wearing all black. A girl with pink hair ran out and grabbed him by his shirt and began to yell at him.

"Ah, is it Sakura?," Kana looked up at Sasuke and back at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun….Kana," Kana flinched at the girl. _'She said my name…she knows the both of us? What's going on?,' _

Then a blonde boy came running up out and stood next to the two people below.

"Kana-chan! Sasuke!,"

"Naruto? So you came too? Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?," Kana frowned. _'I've heard that name before….? Naru…To? Naruto? Naruto?,' _Nothing. She didn't stir any memories. _'Ah! I remember! I tried to protect him one time,' _

"Sasuke-kun!," He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "I remembered something,"

He turned back to the three people standing below them.

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here but I'm here in his place, We team Kakashi are going to bring you and Kana back to Konoha,"

'_Bring us back?'_

"Team Kakashi huh?," The pale boy lifted his sword at Sasuke.

"Sai! I knew it!,"

"So he's our replacement then, is he? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me…One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure,"

"Sasuke, I may not know you that well, But there's a reason why Naruto and Sakura chase after you with so much passion, In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking, In order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can, I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself But you, Sasuke you should know why,"

"Sure, I did know, and that's why I severed them," They looked up at him in shock. "I have other bonds I carry,"

Kana gripped her yukata. "If that's true…Then why didn't you kill me back then! Sasuke!," The blonde shouted angrily at Sasuke.

"It isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you, I chose to spare you life at nothing more than a whim of mine," Sasuke turned to Kana.

"Stay back,"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," She gasped as he was suddenly gone. He was very fast. He leaned against the blonde, Naruto. He began to whisper in his ear. He then pulled out his sword from be hind him.

"You're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine,"

"Sasuke-kun!," Kana shouted he looked up at Sai who had grabbed his wrist. "Kana!," Naruto shouted. "Kana I'm going to bring you home! No matter what?,"

"Eh?," Naruto flipped over Sasuke's arms. He was know wide open. The older man quickly extended wood from his palm. The sound of birds and electricity pushed them all away with great force. Naruto landed with a thud. The pink haired ran towards him.

Sasuke turned and lifted his sword. "Sasuke-kun! Don't!," He stopped and the older man stood in front readying with a kunai and it broke as he attacked Sasuke's blade. Running the blade in his shoulder Sasuke force him down onto a nearby rock.

"You see this sword of kusanagi I hold here is a little special it's the kind that can't be blocked. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was struggling to get up. They locked eyes and Sasuke was suddenly pushed back. A large cave of wood surrounded him but Sasuke easily broke through it. He jumped back in front of Kana.

"You okay!,"

"Sasuke… Why don't you get it! Your body's going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!," Kana's eyed Sasuke worryingly.

"Sasuke-kun?,"

"If that what happens…Then it happens," She felt her head leap from her chest. "If I am able to accomplish my goals, through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine…Then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter," Kana had her hands in a tight fist. "Then what will happen to Kana!," Naruto shouted.

"You don't have to worry about her,"

"Kana! Listen to me! You have to come back home to Konoha! Orochimaru can't be trusted," Naruto shouted at her.

"What is Konoha?," Naruto and Sakura's stared at her in shock. "Sasuke…**What happened to Kana**!," Naruto shouted his eyes beginning to heat up.

"…I had nothing to do with her memory loss, But I will get them back,"

"That's enough talk, Naruto and Sakura, with you two here…I had hopped not to have to resort to any cruder methods, if we can't bring Sasuke back, we will definitely bring back Miss Hazuki home,"

"Hazuki, Kana Hazuki? That's my name," Sasuke lifted his hand. "Konoha indeed…I'm through with you…now things end here,"

Orochimaru appeared next to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist.

"Now, now there's no need to use **that **Justu…Sasuke-kun," He smirked.

"Remove your hand," Sasuke demanded.

"There you go again forgetting exactly **who **it is you're talking to," Sasuke turned to Kabuto. "I have no reason to stop,"

"You know quite well what _'Akatsuki' _is up to, we want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible…Even just one would be fine," Kabuto smirked and his glasses shined a gleam before he continued. "If the other Akatsuki members get in your way your plans for revenge could hit s snag right?,"

Sasuke glared at him. "That's quite the pathetic excuse,"

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1%, Right Sasuke-kun?,"

Orochimaru released Sasuke's hand. "Lets go,"

Kana stared into the blue eyes of Naruto. She felt bad for him, he seemed really upset. They were surrounded with fire before disappearing.

Kana just stared at the sky blankly, while Sasuke was training beside her. He was quietly meditating. Her mind kept racing with questions.

"Who was Naruto?,"

"What is Konoha?,"

"Where is her home?,"

"What does Sasuke plan to do?,"

"Why does Naruto seem to be familiar with her?,"

Kana gripped her yukata as her head spun.

"Kana…Kana….Kana!," She jumped and turned to Sasuke. He was standing right in front of her. "Yes?,"

"Your clothes are ripped," He stated. She looked down at her outfit and noticed several holes. _'It must have been from me gripping it so roughly,'_

"Let's go," They walked back to the new hide out. It was under ground, Kana would cringe when she saw a small bug. They entered Sasuke's new room, which she had to admit was a bit larger than the last. And they had two beds. The room was lit better then the others. Sasuke of course would blow out the candles and keep it dark. Kana didn't mind this but sometimes she would get annoyed sitting in pitch black darkness. For instance Sasuke would leave the room dark all through the night and when he leaves, Kana lights several candles and then reads some scrolls' Sasuke leaves laying around or cleans the room every now and then, then as soon as Sasuke comes back from training he walks in and begin to blow them out. Kana held her breathe and would try to ignore the fact that he wouldn't even consider the fact that she would like to see some light.

Kana felt her body jolt and she stood still.

**~Flashback~**

Huh? Another memory?

"Sasuke-kun, Good morning….," the younger girl smiled and held a box wrapped in a purple cloth. "I brought a lunch for everyone,"

"No thanks…,"

"Eh?,"

"I'm going to eat some where else today," She clenched the box slightly. "I see…," He turned to her. His eyes widened as Kana slammed the box onto his face. The food covered his clothes, hair and, face. "Ka-Kana! What the he-!,"

Sasuke stared at the girl, she was furious and it showed. "Sasuke-kun! You asked me to make lunch for you guys yesterday! And then you forgot! Forgot! I slaved over a hot stove, for three hours straight! And this is how you repay me! Sasuke! I'm going to get my revenge, you jerk! You selfish-idiot! I hope you know you just stepped in shit today!," Kana turned to walked away not knowing Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi stood dumbfounded and frighten. She stormed past them and stomped away.

~End Flashback~

Sasuke layed on his bed and stared at Kana as she clenched her fist and her hair covered her eyes. He frowned and watched her body movements.

'Is she angry about something?'

"jerk….," He raised an eyebrow. "Kana?," Kana snapped her head up and looked up at Sasuke. "Yes?,"

"What is it?," He asked.

"Um…It's nothing…," She lied and sat on her own bed far away from the raven haired boy. "Did you remember something?,"

"Yes…,"

"Something good?,"

"No…," Sasuke sighed and turned on his side. "You were a jerk…," Kana whispered.

"What was that?,"

"No-nothing…," She waved her hands defensively in front of her. She pouted and fiddled with the hole of her yukata.

"I'll buy you a new one,"

"Huh?,"

"I'll buy you a new yukata," He said sitting up and turned to her. Her eyes turned bubbly and she smiled with happiness.

"Do you not want one?,"

"Yes! Thank you Sasuke-kun!," She leaped from her bed and into his quickly wrapped her arms around him and snuggling close. "Kana…It's late, your really noisy," She still didn't release him so he just sighed and rested his chin of her head.

Sasuke sat still for a moment, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Kana, if your going to sleep go to sleep in your own bed," He glared at her as she slept peacefully in his arms. Sasuke waited for her to respond before he sighed of frustration and layed down with her and smiled. "Your so troublesome…,"

Kana opened her eyes and sat up from the bed. "Sasuke-kun felt already…," She whispered wiping her eyes. Her eyes caught a purple yukata laying on the bed. Kana smiled and blushed. "Sasuke-kun…Has he been saving this, just for me?," She quickly ran into the bathroom and got ready for the day. She pinned her hair up into a neat bun after taking a shower. After staring in the mirror for a few minutes she looked at her hands. "I wonder what kind of power I have," She put on her yukata, stunned at the yukata she blushed as she admired it inn the mirror. It was purple with pink flower pedals. She squealed and she ran out of the bathroom and hurried outside.

Kana stood in the forest and stared at a nearby tree, a large tree. She inhaled and exhaled and closed her eyes.

~Flashback~

**She just couldn't get her head around this training exercise. Her arms were sore and she was getting frustrated. 'How the hell can I control my chakra this way?'**

"**Are you listening Kana?," Rosa shouted.**

"**Huh the complaining? No I heard the complaining!," She shouted back at her teacher. Kana shook her arms and breathed out. She focused her chakra to her fist again. "Okay!," She glared at the large rocks in front of her. **

~End Flashback~

Kana closed her fist and her eyes tightly. "Alright I can do this…Concentrate,"

She ignored the sound of animals and opened her eyes and charged at the tree. She lifted her fist and punched it, She smiled as a crack grew in the center and it began to shatter. Kana gasped as she saw several tree's beginning to fall over. _'I…I hit more than one….' _

"**Ah! It's about to make a commotion Sasuke-kun is going to be angry**!," She screamed.

"It seems you've become quite skilled using your chakra Sasuke-kun," Kabuto stated. He ignored the other boy. Orochimaru just smirked as Sasuke sat in the room, he was growing very fast and this made him happy. The ground shook and they all looked up at the ceiling. A loud ear piercing scream of a girl caught Sasuke's attention and without hesitation he slowly stood up and ran out of the training room.

Kana ran towards the tree beginning to fall and tried her best to push it forward. She turned to the sound of cracking. It was another tree be hind her falling forwards.

"Sasuke-kun, is going to be very angry!," She screamed before feeling the tree fall on her.

Sasuke leaped from the hole in the ground and examined the area. A large hole in the ground was missing a patch of grass and several trees layed on top of it. He walked over and looked at the scene. He heard a faint moan, Sasuke leaned down and saw a purple yukata he drew his sword in an instance and cut the some of the trees in half. They fell off the girl. He leaned down and picked her up gently, bridal style. "Sasuke…kun…sorry," He stared at her before going inside of the hideout.

"Hmp…,"

Sasuke placed Kana on the bed, he opened her yukata and let her breast bounce free. He frowned as he examined her small cuts and scratches' and bleeding scars. He fully opened the yukata and walked into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth. He cleaned her scars with hot water and she would twitch every know and then. Sasuke stopped and began to notice her every curve. His hand twitched before it slowly caressed her waist and gentle massage it. He leaned over her and placed his lips on her neck. _'Oh well, a least I have __some __self-control,' _Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips harder.


	27. Chapter 27

Kana woke up the next day feeling quite tired, she rubbed her eyes and looked next to her, Sasuke was on his side and slept soundly. She quietly rose from her bed and to the floor. She hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. 'Did Sasuke-kun help me?'

She noticed the bandages on her arms and chest. She sighed, _'He must be angry' _She noticed a red blemish on her neck. She touched it gently and it tickled a bit. "Did I get bitten by a mosquito?," Quickly taking a bath she put her hair back into a bun and she peered her head out of the door. Sasuke was sitting on the bed wide awake and staring at the ground.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun,"

"Kana," She jolted as his voce became stern.

"Yes?,"

"Did you knock those trees down last night?,"

"Um…Ye-yes…I'm sorry, I know I left without your permission but I remembered something…,"

"I see," He stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Stay here,"

"Ye-yes," She sat on her bed and waited for Sasuke to come out of the shower. He did, and he was fully dressed. "Follow me," She stood up and followed him out of the door.

They approached the area where Sasuke had found Kana laying under trees. "Show me what you did,"

"Um…Okay," Kana stood in front of Sasuke. She faced a tree and felt her chakra in her hands, quickly she punched the base of the tree. It didn't move at first and it started to crack. It fell over and it made the ground shake. "Ah! I did it right this time!," She jumped up and down. "Kana…That's good," She turned to him and he raised his hand. Kana felt her cheeks heat up as he patted her head. "Th-thank you…Sasuke-kun…,"

Kana felt her body jolt.

**~Flashback~**

**The small girl had been at this all morning and afternoon, it was almost nightfall, she panted as she tried hard to throw her shuriken and kunai at the bulls eyes on the tree. "I can't do this!," she whined and dropped her weapons. **

"**That's because your not concentrating idiot," Sasuke jumped from a tree and stood next to her. "Sasuke-kun?,"**

"**Stand up and I'll teach you,"**

"**Really?," Kana stood up happily and clung to his blue shirt. "Just focus…That's all," He picked up a shuriken from the ground and simply threw it. The tiny girl stood in awe as the shurikens had hit the bulls eye. **

"**Now just look at the bulls eyes and focus," **

"**Right!,"**

"…**..You could probably do it if you let go of my shirt,"**

"**Right!," Sasuke sighed of annoyance as she let go of his shirt and picked up a small kunai. She glared at it and threw it. It stuck into the bulls eye.**

"**Ha! I did it!," She turned to Sasuke who had held his hand out and patted her head.**

"**Good job…Kana…," His small hand made her small cheeks turned pink. He noticed this and withdrew it. "It's getting late…You should hurry home,"**

"**Ah…Rosa-sensei is going to be angry!,"**

"**Come on…I'll walk you home,"**

"**Thank you Sasuke-kun!,"**

**~End Flashback~**

"Kana? Kana what is it?, Sasuke's voice was heard and she snapped back. He was still patting her head, she felt her heart begin to race and her face turned a soft pink. Kana swallowed the dry lump in her throat and closed the distance between them. She raised her hands up and grasped his forearms. "Sasuke-kun…," Kana stood on her toes and leaned into a kiss. There lips met, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss Kana suddenly felt something inside her snap and it felt right. She moaned and he pushed his hand on the back of her head. Kana gripped his forearms tighter. After a while they pulled away and stared at each other. Kana darted her eyes away from his and to the ground.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun….I…,"

He stepped back and turned away. "Let's get back, I'm getting hungry," She watched him begin to walk away and she hurried after him.

'_That's it?' _Kana walked be hind Sasuke into the bedroom where she saw food had be placed on the table for them. He sat down quietly and she sat across from him. She looked up at him as he ate his food without glancing up at her.

'Did I not kiss him right? I don't remember how to…,' Sasuke stood up without eating much. "I'm going out,"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun-," She stood up quickly as well.

"Kana, I'll only tell you this only once," He began once again his voice dark and stern. "That kiss…was nothing, I won't let you or anyone else make me lose sight of my goal, I don't have time for a relationship and I'm only helping you get your memory back that's all," He stated opening the door and left, closing it behind him.

"Sasuke…kun?," She felt her heart sting in pain before falling back into her chair and letting her tears fall. "I'm sorry, I ruined everything,"

Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Sasuke-kun you certainly are getting stronger, I guess I was wrong about Kana-chan getting in your way," Kabuto smirked.

"Now Kabuto, Sasuke-kun has only revenge on his mind he doesn't have time for such trivial things,"

"Is that all? Or are you two just going to continue keep annoying me,"

"Sasuke-kun, don't forget who your talking to," Kabuto warned putting his hands on his hips. Sasuke replaced his sword on his back and turned to leave the room.

"Sasuke-kun there's no training from me tomorrow," Orochimaru stated Sasuke left the room without a word.

Opening the door to his bedroom, He glanced around the room and frowned at the untouched food on the table. Kana was nowhere to be seen or heard. He turned and left the bed room.

Kana let her feet cool in the river. She stared at the fish swimming by. Kana sighed as she felt her the sting of Sasuke's words. She would try to throw away some stones or go into the water just to try and clear the words from her mind but they just kept coming back. She turned to the forest.

'_I'm kind of far from the hide out…Maybe I should go back…Sasuke-kun might get worried-,'_

She got out of the water. _'He probably won't care' _She thought squeezing her hair.

"Wow, such a beautiful maiden bathing…What a nice site," She turned to two men staring at her only a few feet away. "Um…can I help you?," One licked his lips and began to take steps towards her.

"Sure," The other chuckled. She suddenly felt the sense of danger. "I'm sorry I have to go," Kana turned and ran back into the forest. Her heart was racing and she hide be hind a tree.

"Come back your such a pretty thing," One of them chuckled. Kana clutched her wet yukata closed. Some one grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her hard to the ground.

"Found ya!," She felt someone grab her breast and squeeze. Kana screamed in pain.

"You have such soft skin," The other one stood in front of her and smirked down at her exposed shoulder and chest. "No!," She shouted as the one in front of her got on his knees and tore her obi sash from around her. The man be hind her fully exposed her body and took off her yukata. "No!,"

"Great! She's got a fantastic body!," The one in front of her shouted and stroked her abdomen and hooked his fingers on her underwear.

"Don't! Please! Sasuke-kun!," The one be hind her slammed her down and held her arms down across from . He slowly slide her underwear down. He stopped and smirked. "Let's play with her a little more," He lifted her legs up. Kana gasped and saw this as a time to swing her legs, She kicked him square in the nose. He screamed in pain and grabbed his nose. Kana got up and got up to run, but of course the one behind her grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She screamed as her face hit the hard ground. "It hurts…," She whimpered as her knee throbbed in pain. He turned her over and held down her legs. He chuckled and the other one stood up with a bloody nose. "I'll show you another world of pain," He said pulling a kunai from his pocket be hind him. "Don't kill her…I still wanna have a little bit of fun," Kana's eyes widen as she saw the one holding her legs grip her thighs and opened her legs again. He slammed her head back onto the ground and he hovered over her. She was seeing stars now and that was never good. "Sasuke-kun…," She was felt a warm liquid spray splatter on her face. She looked down at the man who was on top of her. He spit out blood next to her and rolled off her. The other mans voice was heard begging for his life before it got quite. Kana forced herself to look up and blinked several times before seeing Sasuke appeared and kneel down and picked her up bridal style. Kana could know see the two men life less on the ground next to her. Sasuke walked back to the hide out carrying the limp girl.

Kana stepped out of the warm shower and grabbed her towel drying herself off. She stared into the mirror and prepared to put her hair in a bun again. She stopped and let her hair fall down over her shoulders and she wrapped the towel around her , walking out of the bathroom. Sasuke sat quietly at the table not even looking up at her. She noticed a new light green yukata on her bed. She picked it up and felt her eyes began to well up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun….I was careless again! Please forgive me!," She whimpered and turned to him. Sasuke stood up turned to look at her sadden face. "It's just…when we kissed I felt these new feelings and they felt good, like I've been yearning to do that for a long time…I don't remember those other two people but they knew me and I felt like I should've went with them, But I wanted to stay with you!,"

"Do you know what your saying?,"

"Huh?,"

"Do you know what your saying to me?,"

"What I'm saying?," Sasuke walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers. "Your such an idiot…," He said between several kisses. Kana felt her heart begin to race again. "Sasuke-kun…," She began to speak and Sasuke quickly cut her off and kissed her over and over again. "Kana…shut up," He began to slowly push her down against the bed. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held him above her head. He trailed kisses from her lips, to her chin and then her neck. "Kana…I won't let anyone else touch you, not even Naruto,"

"Na-Naruto? Ah?," Sasuke smirked and nibbled on her neck. She felt him tug her wet towel open, Sasuke's smirked didn't fade as he scanned over her body. Grasping her breast Sasuke slowly began to knead it. She gasp and arched her back. "Sasuke-kun…," He forced his body in between her legs. She closed her eyes and mouth, letting Sasuke quickly take over. "Sas-Sasuke-kun, what if someone hears," He stopped his attack on her breast and bit down on her nipple and sucked on it. She opened her mouth and moaned loudly. There was her answer, Sasuke didn't care of anyone else heard her moans. He pushed Kana up to the head board and spread her legs open. Kana felt her embarrassment setting in. Sasuke sat in between her open legs and stared at her entrance. Kana gripped the towel under hear in anticipation. "Sasuke-kun…," She whispered. He touched her folds and rubbed them in an up and down motion. Kana twisted her hips under him. He did this a few more times and slowly inserted his middle finger. Kana gasped and arched her back fisting her towel. Sasuke smirked at his again and pushed it further and began to thrust it in and out. "Kana…Your already like this just from my kisses," He said in a husky voice, Kana darted her eyes away from the man below her and she blushed.

Sasuke moved his finger with greater speed. She moved her waist in sync with his fingers. Sasuke stopped and inserted another finger. Kana moaned loudly again as she felt him beginning to perform a scissors motion. Kana felt herself stretching out. Sasuke suddenly stopped. Kana looked down the valley of her breast at Sasuke as he layed down between her legs. Kana knew what he was going to do and she squirmed and inched away. "Don't move Kana, I promise, I'll do it do the very end," She gulped and tighten her fist. Sasuke felt her uneasiness. Kana gasped and bit her lip as she felt the wet, warm tongue of Sasuke on her clit.

He flicked his tongue rapidly and began to thrust his fingers quickly and faster. "Sasuke-kun!," She shouted loudly endless wave of pleasure shot up and down her body. "N-no Sasuke-kun," She arched her back and she almost lost her mind when he began to suck on her bud. "It, it feels so good," She shrieked. Sasuke smirked and removed her fingers and forced her hips down as they would thrust up. Sasuke reached over her thighs and grabbed her hands. "Sasuke-kun!," She moaned his name over and over again. She felt a different heat in her lower region. "Stop! Sasuke-kun! I feel strange!," She moaned and felt him move his tongue faster. "Let it out, Kana-chan," He teased and inserted his tongue in between her folds. She gasped and she felt something release, Kana screamed loudly at the same time. Sasuke slowly sat up and looked up at the girl, she panted heavily. Sasuke leaned over her and kissed her lips. Kana looked up at Sasuke as he walked into the bathroom. She wrapped the towel around her and got off of the bed. Her legs were shaking and she felt something warm sliding down her leg.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and stared at her as she began to put on her yukata. "I-I thought you were going to do I-it to the very end," She blushed and looked away. "I did,"

She looked up at him. "I'll finish it completely next time," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Kana blushed again. "Sleep in my bed tonight," He instructed, she nodded since her bed was messy. Sasuke took his shoes and shirt off, He layed down and Kana did the same snuggling up close to him. Kana flinched as she felt something hard poke her thigh. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…,"

He kissed her. "Go to sleep Kana," She nodded. And did what she was told. "Good night Sasuke-kun,"

Orochimaru coughed loudly and harshly covering his mouth. Kabuto patted his back. "Kabuto…," He said looking up at his servant. "Yes Lord Orochimaru?,"

"It's time…,"

"Yes…," He said.

Kana smiled as she went through Sasuke's shelves and opened some scrolls one by one. "Does Sasuke-kun know all of these techniques'?," Kana stared in awe at them. She looked up at the small clock on the shelve.

Sasuke had left late that morning and it was almost past noon. She hoped nothing bad happened to him during his training session. Kana continues to look through the many scrolls. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun will teach me some of these,"

The door opened quietly and Kana turned to figure. "Sasuke-kun! How was training?,"

"Kana, grab your things, we're leaving,"

"Leaving the hideout?,"

"Yes,"

"Where are we going?,"

"To finally finish my goal,"

"Um…What about Orochimaru?,"

"He's dead," Kana stood stunned at his words as he grabbed a large pouch from his bookshelf. "Let's go Kana," She snapped back to reality and followed Sasuke out of the door.

'_What does he mean dead? Did Sasuke-kun actually kill Orochimaru?,' _

"I'm going to gather a team,"

"Who have you considered for a team," She asked as they left the entrance of the hideout.

"Three others, Suigetsu, Karin and, Jugo,"

"Karin?," she whispered.

"What?,"

"It's nothing," She smiled. "I'll help anyway I can Sasuke-kun,"

"Hmp…,"

"I will just name it!," She shouted puffing her cheeks. "When this is over…I want you to return to Konoha,"

"Are you going to come with me," He didn't reply. "Sasuke-kun?,"

"Just do that for me Kana,"

"Yes…," Kana realized he was very serious. "I promise,"

"Can I ask why? Sasuke-kun?," He didn't say anything right away.

"You'll be happy there,"

"What is this Konoha?,"

"A village where we grew up together,"

"Really!,"

"Yes,"

Kana blushed and clapped her hands together happily together. "Let's hurry,"

"Yes!,"

Kana and Sasuke walked into a room filled with water tanks. It was dark so she stuck close to Sasuke-kun. They stopped at a larger water tanks in the middle of the room. Sasuke walked up to it and a voice began to speak.

"It's you…I'd knew you come, you being here means you killed Orochimaru,"

"That's right but never mind that for now," Sasuke pulled his sword from sheath and cut the tank open. Water spilled out and covered the floor beneath them. A head full of white hair emerged from the water on the floor.

"Ah, free at last, Thanks Sasuke,"

"Suigetsu, you're the first, now come with me," Suigetsu slowly drew himself from the water as if lifting himself from a hole.

"What do you mean the first? Who are the others?,"

"There are two others, Jugo from the Northern hideout and Karin from the Southern hideout ," Suigetsu fully pulled himself out of the water. "You sure about that?,"

"What's wrong?," Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's nothing, except I can barely stand those two," Kana turned her face away from the nude man. "I just don't think we'd get along is all, but I understand why you would pick me of course, but choosing those two is making me wonder about you Sasuke," Sasuke turned away from him. "Do you ever shut up? Get dressed we're leaving," Kana turned back to Sasuke and followed him.

"Oh? Ordering me around like some sort of big shot huh?," Kana jumped as Suigetsu was be hind Sasuke in a flash. He aim his index finger to Sasuke's temple.

"Let me just clarify our relationship, 'Kay,"

"Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you superior to me, we were all after him, sooner or later some one was bound to kill him, you were his favorite so you could stay by Orochimaru, while we were all locked up, so you just had better chances to kill him than the rest of us," He removed his finger from Sasuke's temple and chuckled.

"Gotcha, I was just kidding you, but I did just let you go when I didn't have to which makes us even for you letting me out of the tank, I'm free from that prison at last so I'm free to do whatever I wanna do," Kana sighed of relief as Suigetsu walked away from Sasuke.

"I see, that's too bad, Come Kana," Without hesitation she followed him out of the hideout.

Sasuke and Kana walked into through the forest. "Sasuke-kun are you sure it's safe to bring these three together,"

"They don't necessarily have to get along, they just need to work together," She gave him a concerned look. "What is it?,"

"Ah? It's nothing, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hey! I forgot to ask you something, it was your team right? That brought down my predecessor Zabuza Momochi, right? Whatever happened to his sword the executioners blade?," Sasuke stared down at Suigetsu as he swam around a large puddle.

"Wha-at? Cat got your tongue? I'll make you a deal, if you tell me where the blade is I'll join your team," Sasuke walked past him with Kana close be hind. "Get dressed," He said.

They arrived at a large bridge, Kana stared up at the name of the bridge. 'Naruto?' Kana jolted and she felt a little dizzy.

**~Flashback~**

**Kana smiled as she saw four figures on the bridge waiting. She ran up to Naruto and smiled.**

"**Naruto-kun! I missed you how was your mission?," Kana asked running up to the blonde and hugging him.**

"**I was successful, I had to save this cry-baby twice," Sasuke said before Naruto even opened his mouth and walked next to them.**

"**Yeah right! You-you just got in my way!," Naruto shouted angrily pointing to Sasuke. "Falling on your face is not **_**me **_**getting in your way," **

"**You wanna pick a fight Sasuke!," Kana looked at Naruto.**

"**Your such a loser, as if you could possibly beat me," Then she looked at Sasuke. **

"**Bring it on!," Naruto shouted. Kana stood in between them. "Make the first move!," Sasuke shouted back.**

"**Why are you scared?," Naruto pushed forward.**

"**No, I'm giving to the chance of a free strike since you won't be able to make one!," Sasuke pushed forward and they squeezed her into a sandwich. **

"**Sasuke!,"**

"**Naruto!,"**

"**Enough!," She closed her eyes and pushed out forcefully. The sound of water splashing made her gasp and open her eyes. She looked over the bridge and saw Sasuke drenched with water, Naruto was on the other side sticking his head up gasping for air. **

"**Kana….," They both growled in an warning tone. Kana stepped back slowly off of the bridge. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! Na-Naruto-kun," They jumped out of the water and grabbed her, wrapping their arms around her waist and jumping back into the water. **

**Kana lifted her head and gave Sasuke and Naruto a puppy dog look. They both started to chuckle and laugh at her as a small frog leaped on her head. "You both are jerks!," She whined and splashed them. They just continued to laugh. **

**~End Flashback~**

"Hey, you okay?," Suigetsu asked nudging her shoulder. She snapped back and stood up straight. "I'm sorry," Kana hurried after Sasuke.

"Those two are really weird," Suigetsu stated.

The three stood on a cliff in front of two graves. They looked old and Kana watched Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders at the graves.

"It's not here, Sasuke are you sure this is the right place?,"

"I am,"

"Well it's not here, so what's the deal?,"

"I don't know, look I'm not the grounds keeper don't ask me, if it's gone then someone must've taken it," Suigetsu walked back towards them "Sasuke, sorry but, since master Zabuza's blade is gone, so is any chance of me joining your team,"

The three walked through the town in search of the blade. _'I wonder what else Sasuke-kun can restore my memory anther way, I really want to remember things about Naruto-kun, there's something about him'_

Kana tripped over her sandal and her head collided with a bystander. He groaned and covered his mouth and stomped his foot. "Watch where your going!," He shouted.

"I'm sorry…I,"

"I don't care what you were doing, move it," He pushed past Kana Suigetsu and Suigetsu glared at the man before pointing at him like he did Sasuke earlier that day. Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's arm and pushed it down.

"You've got something you wanna say?-," He stopped dead cold when Sasuke glared at him. The man hurried off, bowing his head.

"Looks like you owe me for not starting trouble, how are we going to settle up?,"

Kana sat in a booth with Sasuke and Suigetsu. Kana and Suigetsu ate yogurt as Sasuke just simply drank tea. "Kana-chan! Do you like your yogurt," She nodded at him and continued to eat her strawberries.

"Man this yogurt is the best, It's been so long since I had something this good, I've been locked in that tank for way to long,"

"Is that why your wasting my time now?," Sasuke crossed his arms. Suigetsu pointed his spoon at him. "How should I put this you're the one in such a hurry not me, why are you putting a team together anyway? Just what are you up to?,"

"I'll fill you in once the whole team is assembled,"

Suigetsu sat up and formed a heroic pose. "Hey! Lets take over the world, Your not going to say something like that are you?, "

"If you want to take over the world do it with your own team, I'm after something bigger, something much bigger,"

"If anyone else said they wanted something bigger than the whole world I wouldn't believe it, but I don't know when you say it I start to believe such a thing is really possible," A waitress walked up to the table carrying a tray of yogurt.

"Oh hey, got a question for you, you know the great Naruto bridge, you ever hear of a large sword being near there, or where it might be now?,"

"A sword? She looked at her feet then glanced at Sasuke. "Yeah, I may have heard something about that once, why?," Suigetsu pointed at Sasuke and grabbed his yogurt from her tray. "He's looking for it, he'd really appreciate the help," The girl began to fidget and clung the tray to her chest. "Really? He would? Maybe someone else knows, I'll go ask right away! Oh!," She squealed and ran off.

Then a loud group of girls squealed and Suigetsu chuckled. "Wow, those girls really like you,"

Several girls appeared around Sasuke. "Okay, So we think we know who might know, Tazuna, he lives by the river!," Kana gripped her spoon slightly before they began to get up from there booth.

'_Are girls always like that around Sasuke-kun?,' _She thought to herself following the two men out.

Kana got a small shiver.

**~Flashback~**

**Kana looked up from her book to the sound of two girls squealing, "Did you see Sasuke-kun today? H's going to be such a skilled ninja,"**

"**I know and he's so handsome!," **

**She sighed and continued to read her book. Trying to read her book she once again heard squealing girls, s he rolled her eyes and looked up. Ino, and her friends were walking pass her and were talking about Sasuke. "I want to grow up and become Mrs. Ino Uchiha!," Kana held back a snicker and looked back at her book. **

"**Hey…," A small husky voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Oh god, please let I t not be-,' she looked up at the raven and sighed of frustration. "Hi, did you need something?,"**

"**I can't come and talk?," She looked him up and down. "Shouldn't you be home getting cleaned up after your hard train Sasuke-kun," She teased.**

"**I was then I saw you,"**

"**Huh?,"**

"**I need your help…,"He muttered. Kana twitched and cupped her right ear knowing she was teasing Sasuke sighed. "Huh?,"**

"**I said…I need your help," He stammered. He leaned in closer and cupped her ear again. **

"**Dammit Kana, I said I need you!," They both stopped cold and stared at each other. **

'_**It's nice to feel needed!'**_

"**I…meant… with my training…not,"**

"**Yeah, I got it," She closed her book and her cheeks turned pink. "When do we start?,"**

"**Tomorrow morning," He said turning to leave. **

"**All right," Kana watched him leave. Hearing some whispers Kana turned to three girls glaring and whispering to each other. **

"**She thinks Sasuke would like her, she's so not feminine,"**

"**Yeah, she's so plain,"**

"**Wait until the other girls hear about this," They turned and left leaving Kana to stare at the ground, with a heavy heart.**

**~End Flashback~ **

"Kana? What's the matter?," Sasuke asked she looked up at him. She had been clinging to his sleeve again with teary eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun," She squeaked and jumped back a few feet. She felt her head hit something hard. "Ow! Dammit watch where your going!," They turned to the man, it was the same guy she had hit earlier. "I'm sorry,"

"Just the guy we were hoping to see," Suigetsu said. The man tried to run but Suigetsu grabbed him and pulled him into an empty alley and onto a pile of garbage.

"What do you guys want from me?,"

"You just look like the guy who knows all sorts of things,"

"Look, I don't know anything about Tenzen alright!,"

"Tell us what you do know, anything is fine b ut don't make me ask you twice," He warned picking up a kunai. "We-ell?,"

"Okay, okay I'll talk, Tenzen is a politian but that's not all he is, he's also the leader of a large band of thieves' I heard that he dulls out huge bribes left and right, and because of that the feudal lords let him do whatever evil things he wants,"

"See you know a lot," Suigetsu smiled leaning down to the man. "So where does he live?,"

"His place is to the south deep into the forest, rumor has it, several thousand mercenaries guard it, it's suppose to be impenetrable,"

Late that night at the inn Kana stared up at the night sky, the stars were bright and very beautiful. "Say, Kana is it?," Suigetsu said walking over to her.

"Ah, yes do you need something?," Kana asked "No, I just wanted to ask, what's your relationship to Sasuke," Kana's eyes widen and she blushed, "That's…um…Sasuke-kun…and I…We…,"

"Ah I see," He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything,"

"Suigetsu-san…What's this Karin and Jugo like?,"

"Well they both are annoying, Karin pisses me off with her attitude," Kana giggled. " I see,"

"Anyway where'd Sasuke go?,"

"I don't know…," She looked back up into the night sky and smiled. She had another shiver. "I hope he's okay," She sighed. "I'm sure he's okay don't worry about it," Kana smiled as he reassured her. "Anyway I'm going to sleep," Kana moved from the window and layed down on her futon. She was exhausted and Sasuke probably was to, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Suigetsu and Kana watched many men ride horses towards Tenzen's castle.

"Ah man, what in the worlds going on know?,"

"Apparently a rival clan plans to attack Tenzen's castle tomorrow that numbers in the tens of thousands," Sasuke said.

"No way are you just making that up," Suigetsu groaned and rubbed his head. "Alright fine, the more confused the enemy is the better my chances, whether it's one opponent or tens of thousands, it doesn't really doesn't matter to a ninja like me, I'll sneak in and steal the executioners blade right from under their noses," Sasuke walked over next to them. "Alright how about a little wager,"

"A wager?,"

"A competition to see who gets the executioners blade first,"

"Never in a million years did I expect you to have a playful side Sasuke," Suigetsu laughed and stood up excitedly. "Alright lets do it, it sounds like my kind of fun,"

"Alright we stare now, there is one rule Suigetsu, don't kill anyone,"

"Kana, stay here," She frowned a little. "Um, Okay, be careful you two,"

"Will do," Suigetsu smiled, Sasuke suddenly disappeared and Suigetsu jumped down from the hill to followed.

Kana waited and a sudden shiver, she looked around her surroundings, it was a feeling as if someone was watching her. She rubbed her arms to get rid of her goose bumps. She waited a for a little bit more and saw Sasuke and Suigetsu walking back with a very large sword. She jumped down and followed them. She heard the sound of a loud crash and turned to the castle falling down. Kana followed be hind Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu-san your not hurt are you?,"

"Nah, you can drop the suffix Kana, just called my Suigetsu?,"

"…But it sounds weird,"

"What? It sounds weird with you putting -san behind it to,"

"I'm sorry, would you like prefer something else," Suigetsu just laughed. "You pretty cute Kana," Kana blushed, "Huh? C-Cute?," She cupped her cheeks and stared at the ground.

"Ha-ha, where'd you find her Sasuke?,"

"…Kana and I have been friends since we were children," Sasuke stated. Kana looked up at him. _'Friends?'_

She pushed her hands to her chest and looked at the ground as they walked.

"You now that I have this blade I can defeat even you Sasuke…maybe," Suigetsu said breaking the silence. "Hold on, you knew I would go after this blade even before you freed me didn't you? And wa-it you knew that the sword wasn't at the grave sight anymore either," Sasuke didn't reply.

"Of course, who got that man to gather all of his men and told him his castle was going to be attacked, was you, Tenzen acted like he knew you and I don't think that was a lie, and did you suggest that wager to get me to go into enemy territory with you? Was this your way of testing me? Man your terrible, I could've be seriously hurt doing that?, Well now I know what kind of person you are Sasuke, and your just as I'd imagined you'd be, Well I got my blade so I'll help you just like I promised, so where to next-wait let me guess, which ever path is closest,"

"Hmp, yeah, We'll take closest path," Kana smiled. _'Making friends, is Sasuke-kun's weak point'_

Kana giggled and watched the water move in and out of the beach. "Kana do you remember how to walk on water?," Sasuke asked. "Yes! I was taught how to do this back when I was being imprisoned,"

"Good follow me then,"

"Yes," She said following Sasuke and Suigetsu onto the water.

"So you were imprisoned to Kana?,"

"Um…Yes?,"

"So did they experiment on you or something?,"

"No, just keeping me locked inside a room,"

"What did you do?,"

"I don't remember, I lost my memory,"

"Huh? Did Orochimaru do that?,"

"I don't know…But I've been regaining some of them slowly,"

"I see, what do you remember?,"

"Some child memories, and some are just about Sasuke-kun,"

"Oooh, How cute,"

"Eh! No, that's not….,"

"Don't worry Kana, I was just teasing you," Suigetsu turned back to Sasuke. "Can I ask you something Sasuke? Why are you dragging a team together,"

"Because I have a goal, and having a team will help me reach that goal faster, ever since I joined up with Orochimaru, I have been preparing for when this would happen I have been carefully selecting powerful shinobi that catch my eye,"

"Okay, but I'm still not sure why you would choose Karin, you can do better, I mean unlike me she was one of Orochimaru's followers, she's the warden of the whole South Hideout where Orochimaru kept his test subjects locked up," Suigetsu said with a hint of annoyance and shrugging his arms.

"Though she claimed that she was following Orochimaru's orders, she personally experimented on me several times, And I hate that personality of hers,"

"There may be plenty of other shinobi who are stronger and easier to handle however, she has a special ability one no one else I know of possesses,"

"That's true, she at least has that going for her,"

"Um…Sasuke-kun…," He turned to Kana and she fiddled her fingers. "I was wondering if we could, release the prisoners there," Sasuke simply turned back and she smiled happily.

"How do you even know when he's saying yes or no?," Suigetsu whispered to her. "I just do," She smiled.

"You two are really strange,"

After a few minutes they entered a cave to the hideout. Suigetsu looked around the area.

"I can' believe how little security there is around this place,"

"She has this place under complete control, there's no need for anything else,"

"Still, it's to quiet here I don't like it, it makes me wonder is word of Orochimaru's death has reached here already," Kana looked around noticed the large disturbances in the ground, as if someone was digging.

They got to a large door and Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"What?," He looked at his sword.

"Uh…You have a sword to ya know Sasuke," Suigetsu pointed out.

"Yours is best suited for this task,"

Suigetsu groaned and pulled his sword from behind him. "Open Sesame!,"

Once the door was cut open, they walked inside. They walked passed the prisoners cell and kept down the hall. A girl stood at the end of the hall with a hand on her hip, her red hair was short and messy on the right side and long and neat on the left and thick rimmed glasses.

"I knew it was you Sasuke, and if your here by yourself then the rumor's must be true," Suigetsu stepped forward. "Uh…Hello, I'm standing right next to him ya know," She ignored him and continued to talk to Sasuke. "So? Why have you come here Sasuke?," Annoyed Suigetsu spoke up instead. "Sasuke came here cause he wants to talk to you but we don't want to stand and talk so take us to a room where we can sit, I'm tired I haven't walked this far in a really long time," He stated standing in front of Sasuke. "You wanna talk? Talk Sasuke," Suigetsu stomped in front of her. "I said we don't want to do this in the hall so just take us inside right know, I know your just trying to ignore me here Karin!," She huffed and leaned into him and sniffed him. "Your unpleasant,"

"Your not so pleasant your self!,"

Sasuke walked next to the to, "Listen, just knock it off Karin, take us to a room now," She glared at Sasuke before turning around. "Alright come on," They began to walk and Kana sighed. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

Once inside the room the three sat down on the couches and Karin stood in the middle.

"Karin, come with me, I need you on my team," were the first words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Oh really! Why would I go with you? I have responsibilities I run this place,"

"Orochimaru is gone know,"

"So, there's still prisoners here,"

"Speaking of which, they were awfully quiet when we walked by them," Kana stated.

"Yeah, the news of Orochimaru's death must have reach here by know," Suigetsu added. "I noticed the number of prisoners is slightly smaller then the last time I was here," Sasuke looked up at Karin who's glasses gleamed from the light. "When we came in I also noticed signs of recent digging in the ground, Karin I know you have a razor sharp intellect and capable of holding information,"

Suigetsu straighten up "Of course, word of Orochimaru's death started circling around the prisoners so to keep them from trying to start a riot, and trying to escape you put some sort of plan in place, you planted a spy among the inmates so if anyone starts asking about Orochimaru…,"

"Karin it's your cautious nature, that's kept the peace in this prison for so long, in fact, it's what kept you alive," Karin frowned.

"Hey you don't have to put it that way, ya know," She shouted.

"There's no doubt Orochimaru trained you, your scary, I bet you sense our presence long before we even arrived at the door, and you probably thought of a million ways to kill us to," Suigetsu leaned back against the couch.

"I would've if it were just you,"

"Oh, you'd never take down Sasuke right?," Suigetsu smirked.

"I didn't say that idiot besides that different! Sasuke's my colleague besides I wanted to see if the rumors were really true, I wanted to see if he really killed Orochimaru,"

"I killed him," Sasuke said. Kana turned to him. "How can you say that so casually!," Karin shouted. "Sasuke-kun?," He looked at Kana. She stilled had the look of concern in her eyes. "Suigetsu, I want you to go with Kana and go release the prisoners,"

"What?," Kana stood up and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-kun! Suigetsu-san hurry!," She grabbed Suigetsu's hand and lifted him up. "Alright, alright don't pull so hard," He grabbed his sword and strapped it on his back.

"You can't just come in and take over, you have no idea what I went through to maintain order!," Karin shouted.

"Look it's simply, without prisoners there's no need for warden, I'll ask you once more, come with me, join me Karin," Kana waited by the door for Suigetsu.

Kana opened two cell doors and she handed the key to Suigetsu. "I did it Suigetsu!,"

"Your such a child Kana," He chuckled. "Eh? A child? What do you mean?,"

"Kana?,"

"Yes?,"

"What's your relationship to Sasuke again?," Kana flushed and stared down. "He's my…," She stopped moving and stood in the center of the hallway.

"Kana? What's wrong?," Her eyes were vacant and she stared blankly.

**~Flashback~**

**The young girl walked toward her home, "Kana-chan? What's wrong?," She turned around to the young Naruto as he walked up to her.**

"**Eh? Oh Hi Naruto-kun," She forced a smiled at the blonde. **

"**You seem down," He stated.**

"**You think so," She giggled.**

"**Did something happen?,"**

"**N-No," She lied and turned around. "Liar!," Kana sighed there was no fooling Naruto when it came to lying. "Naruto-kun, do you think I'm plain,"**

"**What's that mean?," Kana pointed to her face.**

"**Not attractive, not pretty or good-looking, lacking any pattern or coloration," She gave him simply definition of the word. Naruto stared at her blankly for a while before getting what she meant. "Oh!, I don't think your ugly,"**

'_**I wasn't or didn't say ugly!,' **_**She glared.**

"**To be honest Kana….I think you're the prettiest girl I know," Kana felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. "Um…Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun,"**

"**No problem! Hey, want to get some ramen?,"**

"**Sure! But it's on me,"**

"**Really! Awesome! Did I tell you that you've lost weight recently," Kana glared at him. "Naruto-kun your pushing it!,"**

**~End Flashback~**

"Ka-na," Suigetsu sang waving his hands in front of her face.

"Eh? Sorry Suigetsu,"

"What's up you kind of blacked out on me,"

"Yeah, I do that when I'm getting pieces of my memory back,"

"Really? I'm not going to lie Kana that's kind of weird, and dangerous,"

"Dangerous?,"

"Yeah, I was going to take you back to Sasuke, but you wouldn't move, you were like a statue,"

"Really? I guess I never really noticed,"

"Come on let's go back,"

"Yes!," Suigetsu turned to the door and tried to move the knob. "It's locked, that annoying wench," He growled angrily. "Now, now Suigetsu no need to get angry,"

"Stand back," She did so and he pulled his sword from his back. His arm began to grow and he sliced the door open.

Kana walked inside as the rubble and dust disappeared. "Sasuke-kun! We did it," She smiled at him and he just stared up at her. "What is it?,"

"Nothing…,"

"I hope that didn't chip my blade, come on Sasuke lets go, I assumed Karin turned you down," Suigetsu said leaning against the sword.

"Not quite, it seems she's coming after all,"

"Who said I was coming along, I just, err…I mean…I just happen to be going in the same direction as you, that's all,"

"Heh, well isn't that nice, we can travel part of the way together,"

"That's right only part of the way," She adjusted her glasses and turned to Suigetsu. "Yeah just part of the way," Suigetsu's arm shrunk back to it's normal size. "Alright let's go get Jugo,"

"Hold on! You want Jugo to join the team,"

"Why should you care? Your only going part of the way,"

"Your right but I can still ask, you want a piece of me come on!," Sasuke stood up from his seat. "Let's go,"

"Yes," Kana smiled.

"Huh? Sure,"

"Yeah let's go,"


	28. Chapter 28

Suigetsu crouched down and sighed. "More walking, I'm at the end of my rope here,"

"Hmp, we're talking about the northern hideout if your this weak now you'll be killed the instant you get there,"

"I only know it from seeing it on a map, I didn't know the place was going to be that dangerous,"

"The North Hideout isn't just a regular hideout…That place is a human experiment lab,"

The four walked through the mountains, Suigetsu stopped and sighed loudly. "Hey…why don't we rest a little?," With full agitation Karin turned to Suigetsu and shouted. "Suigetsu give me a break all you did was rest! We're already at the hideout!," Kana noticed Sasuke staring intently at the top of a mountain. "Is it that sword? Is it to heavy! Then just leave it behind!,"

"Hey…," Sasuke interrupted.

A man wobbled from behind a large rock and fell to his knees. Kana hurried over to him and lifted his head. "He's from the North Hideout…He's still breathing," Karin said kneeling over him and inspecting his wounds. Sasuke did the same. "What happened?,"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right…help us? It started with the news that Orochimaru died, the prisoners, they started rioting," Kana felt him shiver and he flinched, his body went motionless.

"Uh-oh, he died," Suigetsu stated. Kana stared down at the man before clenching his sleeve. A man had died and they acted like it was nothing. A sudden figure leaped and landed in front of them. Kana turned to it as it landed with a loud thud. She gasped at the monster glared at them.

"I know you…," His voice was dark and husky.

"What is that?," Suigetsu asked his voice hinting disgust.

"It's curse mark second state! He's already transformed!," Karin warned. With a blink of an eye Sasuke had cut him down. He sheathed his sword. "The north hideout is right there, lets hurry and get Juugo," Kana looked down at the dead man before slowly and gently placing him on the ground and following Sasuke.

"All the guards are dead…A complete prison break,"

"There's no way to tell which ones Juugo like this, Sasuke?," Sasuke glanced at Karin. "Is Juugo among them Karin?,"

She mumbled with annoyance and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"He's not there,"

"Good then we don't have to worry about who we cut down,"

"Don't kill the Suigetsu," Sasuke said before pulling out his sword. "Your really soft, you should've killed that guy back then too," Realizing Sasuke hadn't killed the man back then she was happy to hear his gentle side now and again.

"Let's go,"

After a few minutes all of the prisoners were down and still alive, barely. Karin came out of a room with keys in her hands..

Walking down the hall way of the hideout they stopped at three passage ways. "Karin which way, tell us,"

"Hey! Sasuke, quit bossing us around,"

"Ah, Geez just calm down and figure it out, if your so proud of your ability then use it," Karin glared at Suigetsu before pointing out the hall closet to Suigetsu and Kana. "That way,"

Suigetsu sighed and Kana followed him as they began to walk down the hall.

After walking for a few seconds Suigetsu made a statement. "I was wondering Sasuke does the curse ark change you like that?,"

"A mark?,"

"Yeah you don't know about it?,"

Kana had bit her lip as she just realized Sasuke also had a curse mark. She flinched again.

**~Flashback~**

**"My name is Orochimaru, If you want to see me again…Then survive and pass this exam..,"**

**Sakura gasped and watched the scroll turn to ashes. "Of course defeating my men, the sound nin-trio on the way,"**

**"What are you talking about? We'd never want to see your face again," Sakura shouted. He chuckled "He he…It won't go that way," His neck grew longer from his shoulders. He bit Sasuke's neck and retracted himself flying went back to his body. "Sasuke will seek me…To seek power," Sasuke started to shake. "Ugh! What is this pain?," Kana got up and ran towards him. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?," He started to melt away into the tree branch. "I gave him a going away present," He smirked and disappeared completely. "Uhhh!," Sasuke howled in pain. He grabbed his head in pain and started to scream again. Kana grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Sasuke please hang on!," She shouted and he crawled his her arms and began to scream again. "It hurts!,"**

**"Uh Ahhh…Gaaaaaaa!," he suddenly stopped screaming and fell limp in her arms. "Sasuke?!," Kana stared down at him.**

**~End Flashback~**

"Damn Kana, I hate it when you do that!," Suigetsu shouted shaking her by the shoulders . She snapped back and sighed. "I'm sorry Suigetsu,"

"Anyway, Karin tricked us again, so we'll have to fid our way back, let's split up 'Kay," Kana nodded and turned to where they had came from. "I'll search over there," Suigetsu nodded. "Just be careful," She nodded and hurried off. "I wonder why Kari tricked us like that…?," Kana wondered out loud. She walked down the dark hall and a horrible stench caught her attention. She slowed her foot steps and stopped inside the darkness. She felt her the ground become moist and she glanced around the hall until she took another step and fell on the ground with a soft plash. Kana felt a liquid splash over her cheek. She looked up and notices several figures laying limp on the ground and leaning against the walls. She was staring at the bodies before realizing she was in a pool of blood.

Sasuke pulled himself from the wall and stood. "I'm not here to fight Juugo, I'm only here to talk to you,"

"To talk,"

"That's right Juugo came to take you out of here," He just chuckled loudly. "Are you out of your mind!? He's gone!," Sasuke adjusted his clothes and stared on at Juugo.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh**!," A blood chilling shriek was heard, Sasuke flinched and Karin listened to the voice.

"That's Kana, Karin!,"

Karin closed her eyes for a second before responding. "She's just sitting there she's not doing anything, but her chakra is-," Juugo suddenly swung at Sasuke.

"Tch!," Sasuke dodged the attack and ran down the hall. Missing Sasuke and hitting a wall the ceiling began to fall over Karin. She covered her mouth as the debris made dust fly around her.

"Whoa! What's going on here?!," Suigetsu asked hopping over the rocks. He held Kana bridal style and walked over to the wall and set her down. "Your some piece of work ya know that! You tricked me back there," Suigetsu said with clear annoyance in his voice. "Give me a break Suigetsu, you got lost all on your own,"

"I got lost because I followed _your_ directions,"

"Listen I really resent that accusation and what would I get by tricking you,"

"Why you'd get to be alone with Sasuke!," He teased and smirked as she blushed. "What!? No way! I mean…shut up! Anyway! What happened to Kana?," Karin asked looking at the girl. Her hair was out of her neat bun and laying loosely over her shoulders

"Don't know, we separated to look for you guys and when I heard her scream I went looking for her and there she was, There was a bunch of dead bodies and blood everywhere, probably from the prison break,"

"She freaked out over that?,"

"I guess, where's Sasuke?,"

"Juugo went wild and attacked, they went outside,"

"So he's gotten stronger?,"

"Well yeah,"

Kana felt her heart racing as she started to get cuts of thousands of memories.

**~Flashback~**

"**Your missions will be here," An older man gave her a small black book. "These men have done terrible things, from stealing to kidnapping, Get rid of these men Kana and don't come back until you do," Kana nodded as she opened the book and flipped through the hundreds of faces from men to women and elders. **

**Millions of their faces ran through her mind. She had killed them all, these men and women she was told to be bandits and thieves'. Was this who she was back then? A murder? She saw a woman holding a baby and it was crying loudly as it was covered in blood from the man she had cut down. It's father, but the woman was the one she was after. She flinched as she killed the both. **

**Kana felt her eyes widen as she looked into the end of the book, Her parents. They were both suspects in the attempt of killing a Hokage.**

**~End Flashback~**

Kana heard herself scream before she felt her body grow weak and darkness surrounded her.

The sound of voice made her open her eyes, they were really noisy so s he assumed it was Suigetsu and Karin. She opened her eyes the ceiling was white and she was laying on something soft. Kana winced in pain it was dry and it stung when she swallowed. "Oh Kana your awake!," Suigetsu leaned down beside her and helped her sit up. "What happened?," Karin asked looking down at her.

"….Nothing," She lowered her eyes then looked around. "Where's Sasuke?,"

"He went out to get _you_ some medicine," Karin snapped. Kana looked up as she notices a man sitting against the window. "Oh Juugo this is Kana, she's Sasuke's woman so I'd stay away from her," Suigetsu teased. Kana blushed and looked up at him. "N-No it's nothing like that!," She stammered. Juugo nodded at her. "Nice to meet you Juugo-san," Karin stood away from the bed with her arms crossed. "What's wrong with Karin?,"

"She's just angry that Sasuke changed your clothes,"

She stood up from the bed and noticed her kimono had changed, it was a pure white. "Oh…Wait he bathed me?!," She shouted.

"Yeah I guess," Kana screamed and hide under her blanket. "You should be okay with that, aren't you two a couple or something?," The door opened and Sasuke walked inside. He pulled a small bottle from his breast pocket and leaned down next to Kana. She covered her mouth as her cheeks tinted pink. "Hi Sasuke…,"

"Take this medicine,"

"But I don't need it I'm fine,"

"You ran a high fever, so take this," He insisted popping the top open, Kana sat up and took the small bottle into her mouth and drank it. He removed the bottle from her mouth and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. It's soooo gross why would you give this to someone?!," She whined. Sasuke flashed a small smile before taking the bottle from her.

"Thank you, Sasuke," He threw the bottle in a small trashcan in the corner of the room.

"Where are we anyway?," She asked.

"We're staying here tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning," Sasuke stated and turned to the three.

"In the mean time I want all of you to gather information about Itachi," After a few minutes Karin, Suigetsu and, Juugo got up and left the inn. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the room, sitting on the floor. Kana felt weirdly uncomfortable, mostly because he was just staring at her. She cleared her throat and finally tried to break the tension.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Sasuke," He just kept staring at her. "What is it?," She asked looking up at him. Sasuke finally stood up and walked over to her.

"Wha!," Sasuke got on all fours and pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her. "Sasuke what are you doing?!," She shouted He put his forehead against hers. "You scared me," He whispered. Kana looked up at him. "I did?,"

"I thought you were hurt, You were covered in blood, don't ever separate from me again Kana," She reached up and clenched his sleeve "Sasuke," He brushed his lips and nose against hers. She could feel his heat over her body. Sasuke pulled down the rob of her right shoulder and exposed it. Kana blushed as Sasuke's head moved down and he engulfed the area where her neck and shoulder connected and she gasped as he began to suck. Kana grabbed Sasuke's shirt trying to pull him away. He was sending waves of electricity through her body. "Sasuke…Stop…Ah!," She felt her body becoming hot and kicked the blanket from her. She began convulsing as Sasuke began to bite and lick the are as well. Kana felt him release her and he studied her body. "This mark, will show everyone you're mine," Kana couldn't see the mark but she could still feel the tingling. _'What's he thinking all of a sudden? And my robe will cover this anyway' _she thought to herself and readjusted it. "Put this on," He picked up robes that sat by the window Kana stood up and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke sat at a booth eating his food. Kana sat next to him feeling people were watching her. She didn't want to there this it was to short and it revealed that damn mark on her shoulder. Kana glared at him but he didn't even look up at her. She wore a short light purple off the shoulder kimono, and a black belt with two butterflies on it. Her hair was down and it cupped her face, Sasuke glanced up at her covering her chest and blushing. He held back a chuckle from her flustered face.

"Can we go now?," Sasuke smirked and looked at her. "Something wrong?,"

"Shut up! You know exactly what's wrong!," She snapped. He just looked at her and then he frowned before scooting next to her and stroking her hair. "Sasuke…What are doing?…," He was gently stroking her hair and she was blushing as his fingers brushed against her exposed skin. "What happened?,"

She looked up at him. She winced in pain when to touch something on her temple. Kana moved back and stood up. "Excuse me!," She shouted and ran into the bathroom.

Kana moved the hair from her temple and noticed several cuts, she touched them and they stung to the touch, she realized that she herself had done this. She remembered clawing at her temple when she had gotten some memory back. Kana stared at herself for a while. _'Was I really a murder long ago?'_

Karin, Juugo and, Suigetsu walked inside the Inn's restaurant. "Did you get any information?," Sasuke asked them as they sat down.

"Geez, can we rest first," Karin growled.

"I didn't get anything about Itachi just the Akatsuki," Juugo stated. "Me too," Suigetsu said.

Suigetsu began to drink out of his water bottle.

"We'll go through al of the information when we get back upstairs, for know lets just eat,"

"Alright!," Suigetsu shouted. Kana walked over to the table. She didn't look up at the four she just stared blankly. "Kana," She looked up at Sasuke and realized the rest of the team had returned. "Hi guys…,"

"What's up with the outfit…," Suigetsu asked. Kana blushed and glanced at Sasuke. "It's nothing…,"

Once their food appeared they just ate in silence as the tension grew. Kana nearly jumped out of her skin as a cool hand touched her knee. She looked up at him as he only gave her a quick glance before continuing to eat. She was wonder why he was touching her leg and how he could eat with one hand. Kana blushed and swung her leg into something hard.

"Ow!," Karin winced and glared at Suigetsu.

"What?,"

"That was you wasn't it?

"Me what?," Karin kicked him back. "Ow! What's that for," They quickly started bickering. Kana sighed and stood up. Sasuke watched her leave.

Kana walked through the forest huffing angrily. She kicked a few rocks that crossed her path. It was getting dark and she wasn't ready to see Sasuke's arrogant face. He had some nerve giving her these clothes and throwing away her other outfit, and it was so pretty. Kana stood in front of a large pond and she threw a small rock into it. "Sasuke you Jerk!," The rock sunk into the water and she turned with a huff.

"Well, well, aren't you cute?," She jumped at the voice when a man stood in front of her. Kana felt her heart race. He was big, really big, she could tell by the headband he was a ninja. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear the name Sasuke," Kana frowned and glared intensely at the man. "You wouldn't mean Sasuke Uchiha would ya?," He smirked and chuckled.

The Hebi walked through the village going towards there inn. "Say Sasuke, Where did Kana run off too?," Suigetsu asked. "She kind of ran off, is it okay for her to leave like that?," Juugo said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as did the rest of the group.

"Ack!," Kana fell to her knees as she felt herself grow weak. She held her stomach trying to comfort the pain. "Come now, you aren't done already are you? You deliver one hell of a hook," He turned his head to the side and spat out blood and touched the wound on his left cheek Kana have given him. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. She groaned in pain as he continued to lift her. "Let go of me!," She dug her nails into his hand. He growled as blood feel from the wounds on his hands. "That hurts you little brat!," He lifted her up off her feet and threw her. Kana felt her back hit something hard. She fell to the ground again. "Just tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is and I'll let you go," Kana coughed and glared up at him. "Not talking huh? Then we're going to have a lot of fun," Kana gasped as several more ninja appeared beside him. Kana stood up and leaned against the tree. She tried hard to ease her heart beat. "Boss let me handle this one," He pulled out a kunai and grabbed her by her shirt. He pressed the knife to her throat. "Such pretty skin, too back I'll have to carve at it," Kana felt the knife touch her collarbone and a warm feeling. Kana felt her body shiver.

The group gasped and the one holding her suddenly coughed up blood. Kana felt his grip loosen and he dropped his knife and fell to the ground. Kana's eyes widen as she saw Sasuke standing in front of her. "Kana we're here to rescue you!," Suigetsu smirked and appeared next to her. "Huh? Damn she's doing that statue thing again! I hate that! Snap out of it Kana," He shouted and began shaking her. Sasuke glanced at her. "There you are Sasuke Uchiha!,"

Kana felt that warm liquid again, it was blood, blood rolled down from her forehead and down her face. "Kana are you hurt?," Suigetsu asked.

She felt like a huge gust of wind hit her and she slowly began to fall backwards.

"Kana! Whoa Hey! Pull yourself together," Suigetsu shouted.

"Naruto?,"

**-Flashback-**

"**Naruto!**

"**Naaaarruuutoo!,"**

"**Cut it out Naruto!**

"**Naruto's here, he'll save us!,"**

"**Sasuke, Naruto wake up!,"**

"**Sasuke! Naruto stop fight!,"**

"**Sakura be careful!,"**

"**Kakashi-sensei, Where's Rosa,"**

"**Ow what did you hit me for!?,"**

"**Hey! Kana, I'll protect you so don't cry anymore!," Naruto shouted squatting in front of her as he wiped her tears. Kana blushed and smiled. **

"**Hah! Yeah, Kana's coming on another mission!,"**

"**Huh? What's so great about that?," Sakura asked.**

**Naruto chuckled. "I'll get to show her my skills!," **

"**Trying to impress her? Your not even Kana's type," Sakura stated. "How would you know?," **

**A girl knows these things," Sakura smirked. "We girls like the cool, mature manly type," Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke who was staring out into the distance. Kana ran up to Naruto with a smile. "Naruto how about a date after the mission?," She blushed and giggled.**

"**Really?,"**

"**Sure how about ramen? My treat," Sakura looked at the two. "You two are the perfect match for each other," She sighed. They looked up at each other and blushed and looked at the ground. **

**Sasuke looked at the two before glaring holes into the ground.**

**Walking through the mountains Kana glanced over the edge and looked at the valley of rushing river below. Sasuke moved to her side. "Be careful Kana it's dangerous,"**

"**Okay," Kakashi stopped and looked up. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?!," **

"**Watch out! Everyone scatter!," He shouted as the ground started to rumble, they all looked up and dozens and dozens of rocks rolled down the large cliff above them. "Kana don't worry, I'll protect you!," Naruto shouted and grabbed her. "What!? What are you doing Naruto?!," Kana shouted as she felt her footing disappear and the force of Naruto pushing her down. She gasped as the cliff they were just standing on was going up. Kana felt her heart racing faster and faster. Naruto had her in a tight embrace as they fell lower down the cliff. Kana let out an ear piercing scream before she blacked out.**

"**Kana?! Kana Wake up!," Kana frowned and turned on her side. "It's to early to get up," She moaned and then she sat up quickly. She turned to Naruto who was sitting next to a fire and her. He smiled and chuckled. She blushed as she noticed he was only in his underwear. She squeaked she noticed she was only in her underwear. Her face turned 10 shades of red. "You okay Kana?," Naruto asked as he got up and kneeled down next to her. "Naruto where are my clothes?," **

"**They are hanging up over there," He said, Kana looked up at she saw there clothes hanging on a wire on the cave walls.**

"**What happened?,"**

"**Ah! Um…Well we were in danger so I had to rescue you of course,"**

"**Your such a bad liar," Kana sighed. Naruto groaned and looked down at her and blushed and turned away. "Naruto…Your such a pervert," She suddenly sneezed and Naruto sighed and sat next to her. "I'm Sorry Kana…It's my fault that we fell down here," Kana smiled and scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him flinch before relaxing. "It's okay, at least I could spend some quiet time with you for a while, And you'll get us out of here soon right?…Cause if you don't," She punched the ground hard and he tensed up again. "You'll eat that bowl of ramen by yourself," She threatened. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes understood, but for now…," Kana felt his arm wrap around her waist and he rested his head on hers. "Let's just stay like this," Kana smiled and nodded. "Alright," **

"**Naruto! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! What if Kana had gotten hurt?!," Sakura shouted as she scolded the blonde who was sitting on the ground in front of her with a lump on his head. **

"**Are you hurt?," Sasuke asked walking to her side. "Sasuke, I'm fine," She giggled. "Never better-achoo!," Sasuke turned to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You have a temper, you should get home and take some medicine," Sasuke blushed and gasped as Kana fell against his chest. "What is it?!," He stepped back and Kana fell over onto the ground. "Kana?!," **

"**I'm not sick…," She said as her eyes span and her face turned bright red. She had passed out. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. **

"**Now look what you did Naruto?!," Sakura shouted.**

**One afternoon Kana was sitting on a tree branch watching the sun set slowly. She released a sigh of content. "I need a life,"**

"**Kana!," Naruto shouted and she nearly jumped out of her skin as he landed it on the tree branch. "Hi, Naruto," **

"**I have a gift for you!," He chuckled and smiled. "For me?,"**

"**Yeah, close your eyes." Kana sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright," Actually she was very nervous, last time they did this Naruto gave her a pet raccoon when they were younger. She felt something slid over her finger. "Open!," **

**She opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling and holding her hand. She say a ring shining on her ring finger. It was a soft blue gem and she blushed. "Naruto?! Where did you get this?,"**

"**Well I bought it of course," **

"**What's it for?,"**

"**It's representing something!,"**

"**Representing what?,"**

"**That one day I will marry you," Kana felt her heart beat increase in speed. "Marry? Me?," Her face turned into 10 shades of red. **

**She gasped as she felt him press his lips onto hers. "It's a promise!," He chuckled and leaped off the branch and disappeared. "Naruto….," She felt her eyes beginning to water. "Idiot…,"**

"**I love you," She cupped her hand with her other hand and kissed the gem as if it was his eye staring at her. She held it close to her heart and smiled. **

"**I love you Naruto, I'll marry you one day,"**


	29. Chapter 29

Kana gasped and opened her eyes and it was the ceiling from before _'Am I back at the inn? Was that all a dream?'_ She looked to her side. Sasuke was sitting up with his eyes closed. _'Is he sleeping?,' _

"Your awake?," She turned to the voice and Suigetsu had sat up scratching his head. "What happened?,"

"You don't remember? You had gotten attack by a bunch of bandits," Kana flinched as she remembered the blood and the man who had gotten stabbed in front of her. She looked at her hands and rubbed them together. "Yeah I remember,"

"Sasuke says were moving out today, You should sleep more it's early," He suggested walking over to her and leaning down. "I'm fine,"

"Come on, I'm supposed to watch over as a favor to Sasuke," He sighed and grabbed her shoulders pushing her down. She frowned and pushed back, "I'm okay,"

"You are not,"

"I am!-wah!," Suigetsu's hand slipped from her shoulder and they fell over with a loud thud.

"Unh…," Sasuke groaned and slowly began to open his eyes. Suigetsu and Kana felt their hearts racing in unison and they felt like they couldn't move. Their lips were only centimeters away, where Suigetsu's hand had slipped her kimono fell off her shoulder. Kana's eyes widen and she stared into Suigetsu. _'Suigetsu…Don't move maybe he'll go back to sleep….' _She said in her head.

"Kana….Suigetsu…," Sasuke's stern voice made them shiver.

"What, are you doing?," He said nothing and stood up. They watched him turn to the door and stop before opening it. "Wake the others, we're eating and setting off," He instructed and left the room closing the door behid him. They both sighed of relief and sat up.

"I'm surprised he didn't get angry," Kana nodded and looked up at the door Sasuke had left.

The group waited in the forest, Kana stretched her arms and she looked up and Sasuke was approaching. "Let go," He said and breezed by her. "Kana, don't fall behide,"

Karin spun around glaring dangers at her. "Yeah! You gave Sasuke much trouble last night! Stay close and don't get in the way,"

Kana sighed. _'She's worst than Sakura…So Sasuke is angry' _Kana sighed and followed closely and silently.

They soon reached a quite deserted looking town. As they walked through it they reached a hideout.

"This place exists in such a ruined town?," Suigetsu said.

"This place is a weapon house the Uchiha's used, we will prepare for battle here," Sasuke stated. "This place irritates me, it's stifling," Karin groaned. "Your welcome to leave," They all turned around to the sound of the voice. Two small cats sat in the center of the hall.

"It's been a long time, Denka, Hina,"

"Ha! I knew it was you Sasuke boy!,"

"What bring you here nya?,"

"Weapons and medicine and other supplies," Suigetsu kneeled down and smiled. "Wow talking tanuki, here boy,"

"Suigetsu they are not raccoon dogs they are cats," Kana giggled as the cat hissed and Suigetsu backed away.

"Did you bring us something good nya?," The other cat asked. "Here," Sasuke said pulling a bottle of cat nip from his bosom pocket. The cat jumped and snatched the bottle. "Okay come this way, I'll show you the way to granny cat,"

The team was lead to a room where a large woman dressed like a cat sat with many, many cats around the room. Kana smiled and turned to the cats that surrounded her. Some were different sizes.

"So your still going after Itachi huh? Kana looked at the two talking. "Why has it come to this, you're the only two remaining Uchiha and yet you must kill each other," Sasuke pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to her.

"We're going, Thanks for your help granny cat,"

"Granny don't we have bigger shirts?!,"

"Just give him the curtains over there,""Granny we're being paid," Kana giggled. She could see Rosa and her arguing about the most stupidest things. _'Rosa-sensei…I miss her too,' _Juugo had taken the curtain of the wall and wrapped it around himself. "There,"

As they walked through a large forest they time had on long black robs and they stood at the center of a clear meadow. "Well's it's time to go," Suigetsu said and suddenly him and Juugo were gone. "Karin, you and Kana pair up together,"

"What?," Sasuke gave her a look and sighed of frustration. Kana walked over to Karin then turned to Sasuke. "Be careful Sasuke," She said before hurrying after Karin.

"Tch…,"

Karin and Kana walked through a bustling town, "We're going to split up,"

"Why?,"

"Because I don't like you!," Karin shouted and walked away. Kana sighed and shrugged as she went a separate way. Kana watched the people smiling and chatting reminding her of her own village.

Someone suddenly bumped in her. "Excuse you!," She shouted at him. He stopped and turned to her. "What was that?,"

"You bumped into me and didn't say sorry, I dislike rudeness," She frowned. He smirked and walked up to her. "Your pretty cute," He grabbed her wrist and she glared at him.

"Let go of me,"

"Hehehe such a pretty face," He pulled out a small dagger. Kana felt her body move. She jumped up throwing her legs up and kneed him in the chin. She flipped back as he fell over. He groaned loudly bloody rolling out of his nose and the corners of his mouth. Kana began to walk away and then stopped. "Maybe I should be asking around instead of hitting people," She sighed and continued walking.

Karin watched Kana walk away. _'Did she get her memory back? Is she lying to my Sasuke!? Maybe she's using Sasuke? Well this is good I can finally get rid of her!' _She smirked as her plan began to stir in her head.

Kana went into bars and poker rooms any other place she suspected people who knew about the Akatsuki could or would be. Her stomach growled and she looked up at a small Ramen shop. She smiled a little as Naruto flashed into her head. "Hmm...A bite couldn't hurt,"

She rummaged her kimono bosom for change. She flinched and pulled out a roll of cash. Her eyes grew large. "Did Sasuke put that in there?!," She nearly shouted. She smiled a little. _'Does he really care about me or -,'_

"Excuse me, miss are you next?," She looked up and smiled. "Um…Yes,"

She got her bowl of ramen and grabbed her chopsticks happily. "Yes! I'm starving," She began to eat the ramen and after a few seconds she stopped eating.

"Ba-Kana! Let go get ramen for dinner,"

"Kana! You want to come over for dinner?!," Kana felt her eyes water. She clenched her fist. Her hair fell over her face and tears fell down. _'I miss him! Naruto!'_

The sound of a large explosion was heard. Kana stood up and ran out of the shop. A giant bright light shined in the sky. _'Sasuke?! That's where Sasuke is!' _She shouted to herself. The light disappeared. Kana stopped and closed her eyes. "I don't feel Sasuke's-," She gasped.

Suigetsu put her hand on the scroll and a large snake appeared. Sasuke wobbled from be hide it, badly injured. "Geez You're all beat up," Suigetsu hurried to him. "Who did you fight?,"

"You! You trash you used me! Those eyes. You used those eyes to control me…," They looked up at him as his eyes turned vacant and he stopped talking. "Ah he died, You got to treat animals better than that you know,"

"I had no other choice, there was no other way,"

"There he is!," They turned to Karin and Juugo running towards them. "Your chakra disappeared so we got worried!," She shouted. "Why are you so beat up?!,

"I was up against an Akatsuki member, he was better than I thought, Manda and I were hit by part of the blast," Sasuke said.

'Sasuke's a hunk even when he's all beat up' Karin blushed. "Well we're going to have to take a break for a bit," Suigetsu suggested.

"Get real! Is this the level of the man who took out Orochimaru!," Karin shouted. "Orochimaru was weakened, That's all," Sasuke relied. "By the way, where's Kana?," Juugo asked. Karin flinched while all eyes turned to her. "What? She ditched me," Karin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Highly doubt it," Suigetsu sighed. "Karin…You were in charge of her," Sasuke glared up at her. "What did you want me to do? Chain her down? And speaking of her I have something to-," Sasuke clenched his fist. "Sasuke!," They turned to Kana running towards them her hair down and a panting heavily. "Kana, are you okay," Juugo asked. "Ah yes!," She smiled. "Sasuke your injured!," Kana said worryingly. "I'm fine,"

"You not! We really need to bandage you!," She shouted angrily. "I told you to be careful didn't I," They watched her as her temper rose. She jumped back and waved her hands defensively. "Sorry!," She giggled. "Well let's get Sasuke bandaged," Suigetsu stated. They nodded.

At the Inn Kana placed a bandage on Sasuke's cheek. "Are you alright Sasuke?," Kana asked placing the first aid back into its box. "I'm fine," The room grew silent. "That's good," Suigetsu and the others went to go get supplies. "Kana," He turned to Kana as her back was turned to him. Sasuke grabbed her forearm pulled her closer to him. "Why are you crying?,"

She sniffled before talking. "I thought….I was going to lose you too," She sobbed. He chuckled. "What's so funny!?,"

"Your such a cry baby," He smiled at her and flicked her forehead with his index finger. "OW!," "I can't help it, I get lonely when you two aren't around,"

"You two?," Kana felt her heart stop beating for a second. Perfect timing Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu entered the room. "Hey we got some more supplies, and hey Sasuke they have a hot springs down there," Suigetsu smiled. "Want to get in?,"

"Later, Did anyone get any information about Itachi?," Karin just shrugged. "I got information on the Akatsuki but not any on Itachi," Suigetsu stated.

"The animals have sense strange chakra coming from certain places,"

"Hn? Even lowly animals can sense chakra? Just like Karin," She flinched and walked over to him and began to step on him. Kana sighed as his water splattered everywhere. :D

"That's enough you two!," Sasuke shouted. Karin huffed and crossed her arms and Suigetsu tried to put himself back together. "Sasuke I'm going to the hot springs," Karin said. "Yeah me too coming Juugo?," Juugo silently walked out of the room with the two. "It seems we are alone again…," Sasuke lifted his covered up and slid deeper into the futon. "Are you going to sleep?,"

"No…And neither are you," Sasuke said lifting the blanket up. Kana blushed.

"Sasuke…Just go to sleep," She glued her eyes to the floor. "Not yet,"

Kana sighed "Sasuke you need your rest," She said not looking up. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He began to take off his top. "What are you doing?!," He glanced at her and smirked. "I was going to the hot springs. "What did you think I was doing?,"

"Um…Nothing, Wait Sasuke your injuries,""They're fine, want to check," Kana waved her hands. "No I can see clearly from here," Sasuke frowned and grabbed her ankle and pulled her over to him. The next thing she knew Sasuke was on top of her. Her separated her legs so he come get closer. Kana felt her face flush pure hot red. "What's wrong?," He smirked his hot breathe going from her cheek to her neck. She felt kisses touching her shoulder and neck. "Sa-Sasuke…Stop," She moaned. He opened her kimono in one swift movement. "Sasuke-," He covered her shout with a kiss as his hand grabbed her left breast and kneaded it roughly. Kana felt the area between her legs turn hot and her clit flinched. Her eyes widened and she pushed him up. "Sasuke Stop it! We can't," She panted. "What is it?," He growled impatiently. Kana covered her eyes with her forearm and sobbed. "I can't…," Sasuke grabbed her arm and moved it. "Tell me why," She looked away again. "Kana tell me, or I'll continue," She turned back to him. "I love you," She felt her breath hitch in her throat as Sasuke began to kiss her again. "AH! Sasuke Don't," She groaned as he began to grind his hips against her. "Tell me," She moaned loudly as his heat engulfed her nipple on her left breast. 'I can't let him keep going or I'll get sucked in,' She snapped as she felt his finger playing with her bud through her panties. "Sasuke! Please-stop-…Uh I can't," Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"Is because of him?," Kana gasped and stared at Sasuke in shock. _'How did he know?'_

"Sasuke!…," The door was kicked open and Karin stood at it with her jaw on the ground. Sasuke finally stopped and Kana laid on the ground breathing hard with her kimono open. "Un…We have people coming! What do we do?," Kana closed her kimono. "Pack everything and let's go," Kana fixed herself and sat up watching Sasuke adjust his clothes and walked towards the door. "Meet us in the front," Kana growled angrily at the boy and glared at his back.

"Juugo did you mark the map of the Akatsuki hideouts?," Sasuke asked as they all began to walk outside of the inn.

"Yeah,"

"So do we wait and ambush them Sasuke?," Karin asked. "It's most likely Konoha if they're traveling in teams, Akatsuki are a two-man team,"

"Ambushing them will be a waste of our time,"

"Exactly, We won't bother with the leaf," Kana tightened her fist. _'Naruto….Is he coming?'_

"Let's just fine Itachi, if worst comes to worst you three will have to fight the leaf, let's go," Sasuke said and turned and they followed. _'Is it time for me to go home?' _Kana asked herself as she followed close be hide Sasuke. _'Is it because of him?,_' Kana looked up at Sasuke's back. _'Is he mad again?,'_

They got to a small statue in the woods. They crowded around the statue and Sasuke stood up. "You four stay here, wait for my orders," Sasuke hurried off. They waited for a while. Kana stared at the round. "You okay Kana?," Juugo asked. "Huh? Oh Yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Kana sighed. "Is it aboutyour memory?," Kana flinched at Karin's tone. "What do you know about it?," Karin smirked. "Plenty,"

"What are you grinning about Karin?," Suigetsu asked. Kana bit her lip. "Your useless to us, why doesn't Sasuke leave you be hide!," She shouted. "What's your problem Karin!," Suigetsu shouted back. "She's a fake! She's just holding Sasuke back, getting her memory back this getting her memory back that! She's got it back, and she hasn't even told Sasuke yet! Why are you here?!," Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin eyes Kana. "As soon as Sasuke get's back I'm telling him, she's gotten the leaf after Sasuke because they are after her not him.!," Kana felt her heart throb. She was right, why was she there? Did she love Sasuke? Did she want to stay by his side? She didn't even consider how Sasuke felt. Kana felt her eyes tear up, then she frowned. The next thing they knew Kana ran into the hideout with lighting speed. 'I have to tell him, I have to tell him now'

"Sasuke!," Kana shouted into the darkness she got to a dark area where Sasuke was standing in black feathers. "I thought I told you to stay back until I said otherwise Kana," He turned to her, his sharigan activated. "But Sasuke, I have to tell you something important,"

"Let's go," He said beginning to walk past her. She grabbed his sleeve and stopped him from moving. "Uh…Your really big….Sasuke! It's really important I tell you this, please listen to what I have to say," He eyes her suspiciously. "Where did this strength come from? What is it Kana?! Hurry up," She lowered her head and lifted it up smiling and tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke! I-I love you! I also love Naruto, I wantthings to be the same again, the three of us," He turned to her and he stared into her eyes with no emotion yet showing. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way…but I have to tell you this, I want to go home," She said.

"To Konoha!,"

* * *

Ooooh Snap! What does Sasuke have to say about Kana's decision? :0 You'll find out next week! :3

Bye for now.

Sorry if it's too short, the next chapter is gonna be longer so I have to cut this one short.

Thanks K-pop, J-pop, T-pop and, C-pop music for inspiring me! 3


	30. Chapter 30

Kana gripped her robes until her knuckles turned white. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and burned holes into hers. "You remember?," She flinched under his gaze. "Yes…I remember everything….Ever since I woke up,"

"Kana, It's to late to turn back,"

"No it isn't! I want to go back home, with you!," She pressed her body against his. "Please, come home with me, please," Sasuke grabbed both of her forearms gently. They looked into each others eyes deeply. "Please Sasuke, It's true, I love Naruto but…I love you just as much, I want to be with you again like we used to,"

Sasuke gently held the back of her head. Kana felt him push her to his lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut while her cheeks started to heat up and her heart race. _'A gentle kiss? He's not angry?'_

"Sasuke! Kana," Suigetsu's voice rang out into the cave. Sasuke looked up at the entrance as the rest of the team rushed in.

"What's going on?," Karin glared at the two. "Nothing, ," Kana heard Sasuke whisper. He brought her into a tight hug, Kana suddenly felt a large electric shock go throughout her body. She screamed as he Then her vision was fuzzy and her body grew weak. Her body fell to the floor and Sasuke looked down at her. _'Thank you Kana,'_

Team Hebi ran through the forest with Sasuke leading them. Suigetsu glanced at Kana who rested unconscious on Juugo's back and back at Sasuke. _'What's up with those two? First Sasuke knocks her out and he's not even going through the effort of holding her, did they fight? No, something else is wrong?'_

Kana opened her eyes, she was laying against a soft bed, Weakly she threw her legs on the side of the bed. She stood up and looked around the room. It was a big room with a single bed, it kind of reminded her of Orochimaru's old hideout," She opened the door to the room. Still weak she leaned against the wall and walked down the hall. She found herself walking into a large room surrounded by pillars. She grabbed one and wobbled over to a large area, she could sense the presence of several others, including Sasuke. "Well speak of the devil," Suigetsu and the others turned to Kana. 'Seems that chidori did a number on you," Karin said Kana knew she was pointing out the loss of color in her skin and weak body. Kana just glared at her. She walked over to the side of the chair. "Sasuke…Don't think you'll get away with that," She said, her voice was soft. She looked up at the other two figures. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. _'Akastuki?,' _Kana turned to Sasuke, giving him a confused look. And now that she looked at him, he looked a bit different, so did his clothes. "Kana," Sasuke stood up from his chair and turned to her. Without warning her picked her up bridal style. "Sa-Sasuke!," Karin shouted. "It's fine, I'll do it myself, you stay here,"

'_Do what?' _Kana noticed Suigetsu and Juugo hadn't even looked or said a word to her. "Sasuke, what's going on?," Without a word he hurried off away from rest of the group. Kana leaned her head against his chest.

Sasuke had been running around for a while with Kana. She was getting irritated with him not saying anything to her. Kana didn't know what it was but something was off. They arrived at a large valley, it was clear and the grass was a beautiful green. Sasuke gently put Kana down on her feet. "Ah, this is beautiful," A large waterfall was at the end of a rushing river. She walked to the large waterfall. Kana turned to Sasuke with a bright smile on her face. "Sasuke, remember when we used to go fishing with Naruto," He didn't say anything at first then walked towards her "He got his fishing ling caught around his legs and he fell into the water, it took us about 30 minutes to get him out of the water," She said and laughed. "Sasuke?," He stared into her eyes and slowly caressed her cheek. His thumb pressed against her bottom lip before he pulled it down and kissed her. Kana blushed and closed her eyes as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her deeper into the kiss. He bit her bottom lip tenderly. She gasped and he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Kana grabbed his forearms when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sasuke pulled back and Kana's knees buckled and she fell against him. "Saaaasuke…," She whispered and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I love you, Kana," She felt her heart beat become rapid and she looked up at him. Everything stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She turned to Sasuke's arm as he had stuck a kunai into her back. Her eyes widen and she turned back to him. "I killed my brother Kana,"

"Wha? Sasuke you…why did you?!," Tears formed into her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Kana pulled herself from his arms and distanced herself. She reached behind her and pulled out the kunai. She looked at her hand, it was covered in her blood. She looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Please answer me!,"

"I can't allow you to interfere with my plans Kana, you got your memory back, Unfortunately I didn't plan on you getting them back so soon," She stood up and ignored the pain in her back. "I know you want to bring me back to Konoha but I can't go back, it's too late for that now,"

"Sasuke, do you really think I'd betray you? Do you really think that much of me? Sasuke? Answer me!," She was crying now. Her heart was shattered and being stepped on. "Kana, the only way for me to fully go through with my plans, I will have to defeat you, myself," He ran towards her.

"What plans?! You said you wanted to destroy your brother," Sasuke had already activated his sharigan. Kana jumped back when he swung his sword at her. She rolled out of the way and leaped forward, she brought her fist down towards him. Her eyes widen when he grabbed it and threw her down. She fell with a loud thud and rolled away. _'Sasuke… he's strong, I didn't imagine he was…_' She snapped out of her thoughts when the pain in her shoulder shot through her.

"I have a new goal, Kana and your standing in the way of it," Sasuke charged at her again. Kana fought through the pain and used every inch of her power to launch herself at him, she picked up the kunai on the ground as Sasuke dodged her to the side, quickly Kana turned to him and tackled him to the ground, she straddled him and raised the kunai over him. Her entire body shook, as she looked down at him, tears streaming down her eyes. She was about to kill someone she loved, even if it wasn't the first time, it was hard. "Sasuke, Sasuke I can't…," She dropped the kunai from her hands. It landed next his arm on the ground. "Kana…," He said her voice sweetly. "I do love you, and that's why…,"

"Do I then!," She shouted. "I would rather die then kill someone I love," Sasuke froze for a minute, he quickly grabbed what was left of himself and punched her in the stomach. Launching her off of him. She fell to the ground and cradled her stomach as she felt the air leave her body. Sasuke walked towards her, his sword still on the ground where she knocked him over. Sasuke grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and lifted her over the edge of the waterfall. Kana let out an ear piercing shriek when she felt an intensely sharp pain in her stomach when she felt his hand go through her body from his chidori. He pulled it out and looked into Kana's now vacant eyes and motionless body. "Sa-Sas-Sasuke…," He clenched his teeth tightly and let her body fall down the waterfall. Her body falling into the water below.

Sasuke looked had his now bloody hand and clenched his teeth. Whatever he was holding onto disappeared and he felt warm tears falling down from his face. When he thought about her his heart grew heavy. Everything they did and the feelings he had for her had finally resurfaced. "Kana…Kana," He fell to his knees and balled up his fist. Sasuke lifted his head and let out a loud scream of anger and sadness.

Kana walked through the cold dark path in the forest, Holding her awful wound she stumbled but she kept walking, she didn't know how long she had been walking but she knew it had been a long time, because she had reached home. She looked up at the huge sign that said Konoha. _'Sasuke…Should I go back? Maybe he's waiting for me…Maybe he brought me all the way to that valley because he knew I'd find my way home…Maybe that's what I want to believe…but I don't understand, her hear me call his name, he knew I wasn't dead, so why would he…Why didn't he kill me? Sasuke…Maybe this is all a dream,'_

"Kana…Is that Kana?…," She looked up at the gates, Shikamaru and Neji stared at her as if in disbelief. She smiled at them. "Neji, Shikamaru…you two have grown, haven't you…," Her voice trailed off and she fell to her knees, Neji ran towards her and grabbed her. "Kana, it is you…,"

Kiba rode on Akamaru, he had been running in full speed since he had heard the news. He was running to Naruto. Once he got to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Naruto!," Naruto turned to Kiba in mid slurp of his ramen, next to him was Sakura and Sai. "Naruto! Let's go to the hospital," He pulled the blonde from his seat. "Hold it Kiba, I told you guys I'm fine!,"

"No, you idiot! It's Kana!," Naruto felt his heart stop beating for a second. "What did you say Kiba?," Sakura asked. "It's Kana, she's back, Neji and Shikamaru found her," Naruto hurried off without saying anything.

Kana breathed into the air pump as she slept peacefully in the hospital bed. Shizune smiled and took it off. "She's breathing on her own, she's a fighter this one," Tsunade carefully finished bandaging her wound before covering her body up with the blanket. "…Sasuke…," She breathed in her sleep. Tsunade gave her a sad look. Kakashi touched her forehead with his hand she had a fever. "She's back," Hinata said looking down at her friend. "Has Naruto heard the news yet?," She asked.

"Kiba went to go find him," Shikamaru said. They were all there, her friends. On cue Naruto busted through the door out of breathe. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her, panting. "It's…really her, Kana, she's back," Naruto leaned over her. Sakura, Kiba and, Sai entered the room. Naruto caressed her cheek before titling her head up a bit before leaning down to her lips. Everyone in the room blushed.

"Hold it! Naruto! Get away from her you pervert!," Sakura shouted and pulling his ear lobe. "Ow! Sakura! Ow! Lemme go!," He whined.

Kana opened her eyes a bit. "She's waking up!," Choji shouted. They all turned to her, Kana blinked and finally opened her eyes. "Hm? Naruto?," She turned to Tsunade and smiled. " Lady Tsunade, It's been a while," Kana slowly sat up. She was surprised when all her friends started to smile at her. "Everyone!,"

"Kana!," Naruto suddenly surrounded her in his arms. Tightly. Kana laughed. "Ah, That hurts Naruto, ahaha, Naruto," His tight hug didn't cease to lighten up, not one bit. "Kana, Welcome home," She blushed and hugged him back. "I'm back, Naruto,"

After welcoming her back and tight long hugs, her friends began to leave. The only people left in the room were Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Here you go, eat this," Sakura said and gave her a plate of cut op slices of apple. The room grew silent and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well Sai, can we go talk alone for a minute?," He turned to her. "Alone? You said you'd never want to be alone with me,"

"Just shut up and come outside," They watched them leave, Naruto sat at the foot of her bed he blushed as he watched her eat her fruit silently. Kana felt her wound sting in pain and she groaned. Naruto stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong Kana?,"

"My wound, it's nothing…," She looked down and her face fell. "…Kana, who did this to you?," She immediately pressed her lips together and looked away. Naruto tighten his fist. "Tell me Kana," She forced a smile and looked up at him. "Naruto I just got back, how about we go see everyone," Knowing very well she was avoiding his question. Naruto squeezed her shoulders. She squeezed her blanket and stared at her hands.

"It's not his fault, Sasuke, he's not himself, after he killed his brother something changed," Naruto felt his eyed widen and his heart clench up. "Sasuke? Why would he-, He promised he protect you why did he do this?!,"

"I don't know, he told me he thought I would betray him, after I got my memory back I asked him to come back home with me, when I woke up he took me out and tried to kill me," Kana looked up at Naruto and she gasped. "Naruto? What's wrong with your face,"

"He tried to kill you?,"

"Na-Naruto your face has changed?," His eyes were red and the dark lines on his face had darkened.

"Sasuke's going to pay for this…,"

"No, Naruto wait, hear me out first," He growled and turned to her. "If Sasuke really wanted to kill me he could have done it! Don't you think it's kind of odd,"

"…Yeah, what are you getting at?,"

"I think Sasuke was trying to protect me," Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Protect you?,"

The room grew quiet.

Sakura pulled away from the door. _'Sasuke…tried to kill Kana?'_


	31. Chapter 31

She tossed the milk in his garbage. Kana changed from her hospital clothing into a red Chinese shirt with yellow decorated dragons on it and a yellow tassel hanging from the bottom on the shirt, and black leggings, she wore her black kunochi boots. His room was still a mess as always. There were full garbage bags sitting against the walls. Kana sighed and tied her hair back into a pony tail with some hair framing her face. She had a lot of work to do.

Came night time, Naruto walked through Konoha, his hands in his pocket. Kana at left the hospital a few hours ago. But had been keeping to herself at her home. Naruto noticed the lights on in his house and he smiled, hurrying to his home.

Naruto busted through the door. Startled, Kana dropped a garbage onto the floor and something shattered. "Naruto! You scared me, Welcome home," She smiled.

"I'm back," He just stared at her. He couldn't believe it, she was home. Finally, Kana turned back to cleaning. "Naruto, there's stall ramen on the ground," She said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Kana!," He jumped on her and they fell to the ground. "Naruto! That hurts!…Ow…Ow," He just kept cuddling her roughly. "Na-Naruto…Let me finish cleaning before-,"

"No way! We're going to go get ramen!,"

"But I'm not hungry, can't we go some-,"

"No way!," He shouted. Kana sighed as he grabbed her hand and yanked her up. "Naruto, I just out of the hospital can't you be a little gentle with me," He smiled. "Of course!,"

He suddenly grabbed her and put her on is back. "Na-Naruto, what are doing?!," He ran out of the door. He leaped up high in the air. "Naruto! Slow down! I just said I got out of the hospital! Narutooo," She screamed.

Naruto had ran through almost all of Konoha when he dropped to the ground. Kana held her heart. Naruto let her down and she caught her breathe. "Naruto your crazy," She said. She suddenly realized something. Naruto blushed when she pressed her body against his. "Naruto…your so much taller now," He smiled. "Yeah, you changed a lot too," His blushed returned when he looked at her body up and down. She was slimmer and her breast had got a bit bigger since he last saw her. "You look beautiful, ever more then the last time I saw you," Kana blushed and smiled. "Alright let's go eat," He said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Hey Everyone," She was surprised to see all of her friends at a large booth eating. "Kana…," Hinata smiled. "You look beautiful," She was suddenly hugged by her friend. "Hinata," Kana hugged her back and smiled. It felt different being surrounded by friends, they were warm and smiling cheerfully. "Come sit with us," She dragged her to the booth. Naruto sat next to her. "We're so glad your back," Kana smiled and felt her heart flutter. Honestly she was too.

Sasuke sat in a chair, surrounded by his team and with Madara and Kisame. "…So, you really got rid of her?," Karin bravely asked. "Yeah, sooner or later she would have gotten in my way," Karin blused. _'Now it's just me for Sasuke,' _Suigetsu looked at Karin in disgust and turned back to the table.

"Good, let's get on with our next move…Sasuke,"

She couldn't believe it, one day she was in the hospital and then the next she was laughing and hanging out with her friends. "So Kana…How's your wound?," Shikamaru asked. "It's fine," She smiled. "I heard Sasuke hurt you," Sai blurted out. "Sai!," Sakura shouted. They looked at Kana, her face fell and she stared at her cup of tea. _'Sasuke…Used to give me tea like this…,' _She put her cup down and stood up. "I-I'm not so hungry anymore, thank you for the meal everyone," She bowed and stood up smiling brightly. "It's great to be home," She said and turned and left the restaurant with tears stinging her eyes. "Damn it Sai! Why do you always have to say tines like that?," Naruto shouted before running off. "Kana!," Naruto ran after her, but she was already gone.

The next day Kana tied her hair up in a neat bun. She glanced down in a chair in the corner of her room, a bloody yukata. Her bloody yukata. She felt a slight sting in her hear before shaking it off and continued to get dress. She put on a red big collared shirt. And a white skirt and her boots before heading out. She gasped when she found Naruto and Sai standing in front of her door. "Don't scare me like that? Good Morning," She bowed. "Morning," Naruto said. "I'm sorry if my words offended you yesterday," Kana smiled. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm, my names Kana, we've met under _different_ circumstances,"

"Yes I remember,"

"Where are you headed off too Kana," She pouted. "Where else Naruto, to see our friends," She said. Naruto smiled and followed her as she hurried off with Sai behind her.

They walked for a bit before someone called Naruto's name. They turned to find a sexy woman blowing him kiss with clouds hiding her body parts. Kana blushed and the woman disappeared and Konohamaru stood in her place. "That's Naruto's…,"

"Not good enough Konohamaru!," Naruto shouted. "Naruto! Did you teach him that?!," She shouted Kana turned to Konohamaru with her hands on her hips. "Konohamaru! I don't every want to see you use that jutsu in public or around girls got it,"

His eyes water a bit. "Kana? Is that you?," She felt her face soften. "Yeah-," he embraced her tightly and sobbed in her shirt. "Your back! Your back home," Kana's frown turned into a smile and she patted his head. "I'm sorry, did I worry you Konohamaru," He just sobbed quietly. Moegi and Udon ran up to them. "Udon look! It's Kana, She's back," Naruto smiled as the three children who had grown up hugged her tightly. "You've all grown up so much," She smiled. "I'm home," She said smiling brightly.

After the small reunion with the kids Kana looked up at Naruto. "Say, I was wondering…How was Rosa-Sensei when I left?,"

Naruto's face suddenly gleamed. "Kana! You'll never guess what happened!," He said. She gave him a confusing look.

Kana knocked on the door Naruto told her to. He told her to go on ahead because he felt they needed to be alone. Kana felt nervous and her hands were a bit sweaty. "Coming," Rosa sang. Rosa had moved into Konoha permanently since Kana had left. The door opened and Rosa's eyes widen. "Kana?!," She quickly began to cry. "I'm home, Rosa-Sensei," Kana looked down and her eyes widen in shock. Rosa had a large round stomach. "Your back!," She said. Kakashi walked over to the door and he smiled. "I figured you'd want to find out this way," Rosa and Kana embraced in a hug. "You look beautiful!," Rosa said.

Rosa put a cup of tea next to Kana. Kana picked it up and nearly gagged. "Your tea still taste the same, like coffee,"

"Oh Hush it, it's not that bad,"

"It is," Kakashi said walking past the living room. Rosa sighed. "I like it,"

"That's because you have bad taste buds," Kana muttered. "Pardon?,

"I said, Nothing," Kana smiled. "Have you seen everyone?," She asked. "Almost, I thought you went back home after what happened," Rosa nodded. "I started to but I was convinced to stay here," She said. "When's your due date?," Kana asked. "In just about four weeks," She said. Rosa touched her stomach. "You'll finally be able to meet your older sister," She said to her stomach. "Well, what is it?," She asked.

"We're keeping it a secret," Kakashi said holding a hand over Rosa's mouth. Rosa sighed. "He won't let me tell," Kana laughed.

Kana walked through Konoha, her hair was down and she had eaten before leaving Rosa and Kakashi's place. She stopped when something pained her. Sasuke's house. She walked past it without a glance. "Kana?," She turned to Sakura. "Hi, Sakura," She smiled. "How are things?,"

Kana smiled. "I'm hanging in there,"

Sakura grew silent and they began to walk together. "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Sasuke," Kana flinched. "I'm fine really," She said. "Naruto's really worried about you Kana," Sakura said. "You talked to him today,"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago actually,"

"I see. Naruto worries to much," Kana put a hand over her bandaged wound. "It's not just that, Naruto…He's noticed some things," Sakura said. Kana looked up. "Like what?,"

"..The fact you won't say Sasuke's name, you won't talk about him, and you keep forcing smiles because you know we're going to worry," Naruto said from behind them. Kana flinched, he was right and she knew it. "Naruto, Sakura really..,"

"We all noticed it Kana," Neji said. Kana suddenly felt the presence of all of her friends. _'When did they…,'_

_She was quickly surrounded by them. "You haven't even cried, your hold it all in because you don't want us to worry about you Kana," Kiba stated. "When we first brought Naruto in after we tried to bring you two back…he cried and so did Sakura, we all did, our friends had left and we worried, whether we showed it or not," Shikamaru continued. "We missed you Kana," Ino said. _

"_Your laugh,"_

"_Your friendship,"_

"_Your love for everyone around you,"_

"_Your food,"_

"_Your intense training,"_

"_Your clothes you let me borrow,"_

"_Your love for bugs,"_

"_Your kind heart," They all said after another until she felt tears stinging her tears again until she felt everything shatter. Strand of her hair stuck to her face and let out several sobs and covered her face with her hands. Naruto smiled and embraced her. "I told you before didn't I, stop throwing my heart around," He whispered. She began a soft wail as she clenched Naruto's shirt. "We love you, Kana," Hinata stated. _

_They all smiled as their friend had started to come back to them_


End file.
